Naruto Second World: The Last Rider
by Luthfi Gupix
Summary: Naruto, Seorang manusia yg berasal dari dimensi lain. Ditugaskan oleh Kami-sama untuk mendamaikan sebuah dimensi yang di tempatinya sekarang, dia diberi kekuatan SacredGear yang sangat kuat bahkan sudah dianggap mitos di dimensinya yg sekarang. Bersama rival dan para sahabatnya, mampukah Naruto menciptakan perdamaian? di dimensi yang belum pernah ada perdamaian. [Pengumuman!]
1. Arc I : Permulaan

Hai minna! Kenalin saya Luthfi, Author yg masih amatiran, karena saya berasal dari seorang reader yg gak punya tujuan yg terinpirasi untuk menjadi ini adalah fic pertama saya, mohon di maklumin bila fic ini Gaje atau typo, ya karena saya juga baru pertama kali buat fic. Fic ini judul nya Naruto Second World : The last Rider. Di sini saya ambil naruto crossover sama HSDXD dan juga Kamen rider. Saya membuat fic ini terinpirasi dari fic NarutoDxD: Kamen Rider milik Author Kazuni kiba. Tapi saya Cuma terinspirasi bukan berarti copy Story, dan juga alur nya bakalan beda walaupun ada sedikit persamaan(saya usahaain gk bakalan ada persamaan), dan alur nya murni dari otak saya.. ya udah langsung aja di baca…

.

 **.**

 **Naruto Second World : The Last Rider**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto, High School Dxd, dan Kamen Rider Decade bukan punya saya.**

 **.**

 **Author: Luthfi Gupix**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Adventure/Action, Humor**

 **Rating: M (jaga-Jaga)**

 **Pairing: Naruto x (?)**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, OOC, Strong!Naru, SacredGear!Naru, Rider!Naru, overpower!Naru, Typo, Gaje, abal-abal, FicPertama!Luthfi, dll**

 **~.~**

 **~.~**

 **~.~**

 **~.~**

Summary: Saat Naruto melawan Kaguya di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, Naruto dan Sasuke terbunuh oleh Kaguya setelah mengalahkannya, Karena setelah Naruto dan Sasuke menyegelnya tubuh Kaguya meledak dan terkena Naruto dan Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto di bawa jiwa nya oleh Shinigami untuk di berikan ke pada setelah itu Kami-Sama memberi Tugas kepada Naruto agar mendamaikan Dimensi Lain dan di beri kekuatan yg beranama **[Sacred Gear]**.Akankah Naruto berhasil mendamaikan dunia berikutnya ini yang belum pernah ada perdamaian?

 **Luthfi Gupix IN!**

Chapter 1: Permulaan

~.~

 **~.~**

 **Saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4**

"Kau akan mati Kaguya!Aku dan Sasuke akan menyegel mu!" teriak seseorang dengan rambut pirang Jabrik memakai ikat kepala berlambang Konoha, Siapa lagi kalo bukan tokoh utama di fic ini ialah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Iya itu benar Kaguya kau akan kita segel" ucap seseorang datar dengan model rambur mirip errr pantat ayam, Siapa lagi kalo bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Silahkan bila kalian ingin menyegel ku, tapi aku akan membunuh 2 gadis itu terlebih dahulu" ucap Kaguya dengan santai sambil menunjuk Sakura dan Hinata.

Setelah Kaguya menunjuk Sakura dan Hinata, tiba-tiba mereka berdua melayang dan ditarik oleh Kaguya dengan menggunakan kedua tangan leher mereka berdua telah berada di cengkraman kedua tangan Kaguya, Kaguya mencekik mereka berdua dengan posisi Hinata berada di tangan sebelah kiri Kaguya, Sedangkan Sakura di tangan yg sebelah kanannya.

"TEME! Kaguya lepaskan mereka berdua! Mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini!.Dan juga lawan mu aku dan Sasuke bukan mereka berdua!" ucap Naruto sambil berteriak lantang ke arah Kaguya.

"Naru..to..-kun to..long Ka..mi" ucap Hinata terbata-bata sambil melirik kearah Naruto.

"HINATA! SAKURA-CHAN!" teriak Naruto

"Hahahahahaha! Kalian berdua tidak akan bisa menyelamat kan mereka berdua" ucap kaguya

"N..ar..u..t.o-k..u..n/Sa..ssu..ke-.. " rintih kesakitan Hinata dan juga sakura

Setelah itu Kaguya yg sedang mencekik mereka berdua malah tertawa dan malah memperkuat cekikan setelah itu Mereka berdua menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di dua lengan Kaguya, Karena saking kuatnya cekikan Kaguya. Lalu mereka berdua dilemparkankearah Naruto dan Juga dilemparkan Naruto dan Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan Sakura.

"Hinata..hiks.. tidak hiks Hinata hiks kumohon jangan mati hiks karena hiks aku mencintaimu hiks Hinata!TIDAKKKKKKK!" ucap Naruto beserta teriakan di akhir kalimatnya dan juga sambil memeluk Hinata yg sudah tak bernyawa.

"Sakura tidak sakura kamu tidak boleh mati… Sakura" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedih sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura.

Kaguya hanya tertawa melihat pemandangan yg sedih ini."Hahahahahaha! lihat mana janjimu Naruto, kau bilang bahwa kau akan melindungi teman-teman mu.. semua ucapanmu hanya omong kosong, dan sekarang lihat orang yg kau sayangi mati di hadapanmu. Bagaimana rasanya Hah?Sakit kah?Pasti sakit" ucap Kaguya sambil mengejek Naruto.

"Baj*ngan kau Kaguya!Aku akan menyegelmu Kaguya, ayo teme kita segel dia dan membalas kematian Hinata dan juga Sakura-Chan" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Kaguya.

"ayo Dobe kita lakukan" ucap Sasuke

Lalu Naruto dan Sasuke melesat kearah Kaguya dengan Sangat cepat sampai tak bisa di lihat oleh Kaguya. "kemana mereka berdua setelah mereka emosi kekuatannya dan juga kecepatannya meningkat drastis" ucap Kaguya dengan nada Kaget.

"Di sini" ucap 2 orang di atas Kaguya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Sasuke."Sejak kapan mereka ada di sana" ucap Kaguya dengan wajahnya yg bingung dan di hiasi dengan kaget bukan main.

"ayo sasuke" ucap naruto kepada Sasuke, dan dibalas anggukan oleh sasuke. Lalu mereka berdua menghadap kan tangan merekake depan yang sudah ada segel matahari dan bulan di sebelah tangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa! Tidak akan ku bia..." ucapan Kaguya terpotong setelah melihat Naruto dan Sasuke telah berada di Samping Kanan dan kirinya sambil mengedepankan satu tangan.

"FUIN" ucap mereka berdua sambil mengarahkan tangan nya kea rah Kaguya."Tidakkk! tidak akan ku biarkan, kalau aku menghilang kalian juga harus menghilang dari dunia ini" ucap Kaguya yang sambil membuat handseal.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kaguya bercahaya dan cahaya nya semakin terang dan itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke Membulatkan mata.

"Gawat Sasuke dia akan meledakan di…" Sebelum selesai bicara terjadi ledakan yg besar.

DHUARRRRRRR. Ledakan yg sangat dashyat

"…Ahhhhrgg" Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak kesakitan. Dan saat berteriakkesakitan Naruto melihat sesuatu seperti seseorang memakai jubah hitam yg bertudung sambil melihat kearah Naruto dan akhirnya jiwa naruto di bawa oleh seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Shinigami.

Dan setelah ledakan itu aliansi shinobi mendekat kearah bekas ledakan itu. Dan setelah sampai di sana mereka tidak melihat apapun dan yang terlihat hanya sebuah kawah yg berukuran sebesar sebuah desa besar bila di ukur.

Dan yg ada di sana semua hanya sedih karena pahlawan mereka telah tiada karena ledakan itu. "hiks Naruto hiks semoga kau tenang di alam sana bersama Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata" gunam seseorang yg ternyata adalah Tsunade Nenek angkat dari Naruto. Serta semua aliansi Shinobi pun Ikut berduka cita.

.

 **Naruto POV**

"Dimana aku?Apakah aku sudah mati?" ucapku sambil membuka mata aku membuka mata, aku melihat cahaya yg bersinar di depanku."Kau sudah bangun Naruto" ucap sosok itu."Siapa kau?Dan ini dimana apakah aku sudah mati?" tanyaku."Aku adalah Tuhan mu atau yg biasa kau sebut Kami-Sama, dan ini kau sedang berada di dimensi yg hanya bisa aku dan Shinigami serta salah satu malaikat kepercayaan ku saja yang bisa memasukinya" aku melebarkan mata karena dihadapanku sekarang adalah sosok pencipta seluruh alam semesteta."Kami-sama, Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda" ucapku. "dan juga apakah aku sudah mati, Kami-sama?" tanyaku kepada kami-sama. "Belum kau belum mati Naruto, saat sebelum kau mati aku menyuruh Shinigami untuk membawa jiwa mu ke pun raga mu sudah hancur di dunia sana, tapi jiwa mu belum hancur/mati" ucap-Nya kepadaku. "lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata? Apakah mereka Mati?" tanyaku."Sayangnya iya Naruto, mereka Sudah mati, tapi jangan kawatir mereka bertiga sudah di urus oleh Shinigami dan aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan terhadap mereka bertiga" ucap-Nya kepadaku.

"oh, begitu semoga mereka baik-baik saya dan Hinata juga tenang disana" ucapku. "dan untuk apa anda memanggil ku ke sini Kami-sama?" tanyaku.

"Aku memanggil mu kesini karena aku ingin memberikan tugas kepadamu. Tugas yang telah kau selesaikan di Dimensi Shinobi"Ucap-Nya

"Perdamaian Kah?" tanyaku.

"Benar Perdamain"

"Tapi bukannya dunia shinobi sudah damai" tanyaku. "memang benar dunia Shinobi telah damai, tapi aku ingin kau mendamaikan dunia selain dunia Shinobi. Di dimensi/di dunia itu di huni oleh beberapa Fraksi. Mulai dari Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dll" ucap-Nya

"jadi aku harus mendamaikan dunia di dimensi lain, tapi bagaimana caranya Kami-sama? Bukannya aku sudah tidak bisa memakai cakra lagi bila memasuki dimensi lain?" tanyaku.

"Kau memang benar Naruto. Setelah kamu memasuki dimensi lain Kekuatan yg berasal dari dimensi mu akanlenyap saat kau telah memasuki dimensi tersebut. Jadi agar kau bisa mendamaikan dimensi itu, kau akan ku beri sebuah kekuatan yg bernama **[Sacred Gear]"** ucap-Nya kepadaku.

" **[Sacred Gear]**?Apa itu? Aku belum pernah mendegarnya" tanyaku. **"[Sacred Gear]** adalah sebuah alat dari dimensi yang ku maksud yang mempunyai kekuatan besar didalamnya **.[Sacred Gear]** sebenarnya banyak tapi yang banyak dikenal oleh seluruh fraksi ada 3 jenis, yaitu **13 longinus, 2 Havenely dragon,** dan yang terakhir **9[Sacred Gear] Rider"** ucap-Nya kepadaku. Dan aku hanya ber oh ria sambil mengangguk saja padahal sedikit tidak mengerti.

"lalu bisa kau jelaskan apa itu **13 longinus, 2 Havenely Dragon, dan 9 Rider?,** Kami-Sama" tanyaku sambil memasang muka yang meminta penjelasan.

"Baiklah dengarkan baik-baik" ucap-Nya padaku. Dan aku langsung memasang pose muka yang serius karena untuk mendegarkan penjelasan dari Kami-Sama.

Dan setelah itu Kami-Sama menjelaskan tentang **[Sacred Gear]** dan juga dia menjelaskan tentang perang yang di ikuti oleh ke-3 fraksi yang disebut dengan 'Great War' serta yang membuat aku terkejut adalah di dimensi itu Kami-sama di anggap telah mati oleh seluruh fraksi, Karena dibunuh oleh salah satu **[Sacred Gear]** dari ke- **13 longinus** , memang di sana ada rumor bahwa beberapa **[Sacred Gear]** bisa membunuh Tuhan. Lalu aku bertanya kembali kepada Kami-Sama tentang penjelasan kenapa dia mati, sedangkan dia sekarang ada di depan ku.

"Jadi kami-Sama bila kau mati, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku pada Kami-Sama."Tentu Saja aku tidak mati Naruto. Yang mengikuti 'Great War' itu hanya ½kekuatan ku yg ku jadikan sebagai 'Bunshin', Jadi Aku mati itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi dan juga bila aku mati, Siapa yang akan mengatur Alam Semesta ini" jelas-Nya panjang lebar kepadaku.

"Hah, Syukurlah kalau begitu, karena tidak mungkin kau mati, karena Setahuku kau itu Kekal bukan?" ucap ku. "lalu **[Sacred Gear]** apa yg ingin kau berikan padaku, Kami-Sama?" Tanyaku. "untuk **[Sacred Gear]** aku akan memberikan mu **[Sacred Gear] Rider.** Dan juga tadi aku belum menjelaskan tentang **[Sacred Gear] Rider** , Bukan?. **[Sacred Gear] Rider** adalah **[Sacred Gear]** yang setara dengan **[Sacred Gear] 2 Havenely Dragon.** Dan **[Sacred Gear] Rider** ini terdiri dari **9** jenis, yaitu: **[Sacred Gear] Kuuga Driver, [Sacred Gear] Agito Driver, [Sacred Gear] Ryuuki Driver, [Sacred Gear] Faiz Driver,[Sacred Gear] Blade Driver, [Sacred Gear] Hibiki Driver, [Sacred Gear] Kabuto Driver, [Sacred Gear] Den-O Driver,** dan yang terakhir **[Sacred Gear] Kiva Driver.** Namun semua **[Sacred Gear]** itu telah menghilang dari dimensi itu, Karena aku mengambil nya kembali setelah pemilik nya mati. Karena aku sedang membuat **[Sacred Gear]Rider** ke-10 yang bernama **[Sacred Gear] Decade Drive** yang akan kuberikan padamu dan di dalam **[Sacred Gear] Decade Driver** ini ada 2 tahap perubahan. Yang pertama adalah **Balance Breaker Mode** yaitu, perubahan pertamamu saat ingin memakai kekuatan dari **[Sacred Gear] Decade Driver** dan juga kekuatan dari para **[Sacred Gear] Rider** yang terdahulu. Dan tahap perubahan yang kedua namanya adalah **FinalBalance Breaker mode,** yaitu perubahan tahap akhir setelah kau menguasai seluruh kekuatan dari **[Sagred Gear]Rider** terdahulu, dan juga setelah kau bisa memakai mode ini kau bisa memanggil salah satu **Rider** terdahulu dan setelah di panggil dia akan mengikuti semua gerakan mu **"** Ucap-Nya panjang lebar dan aku hanya ber Oh ria tanda mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Kami-Sama.

"Lalu kalo kau menciptakan **[Sacred Gear] Rider** ke-10, Kenapa Kau mengambil Ke 9 **[Sacred Gear] Rider"** ucap ku sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Itu karena **[Sacred Gear] Rider** ke-10 atau **[Sacred Gear] Decade Driver** yang akan aku berikan padamu adalah penggabungan antara seluruh **[Sacred Gear] Rider** dan juga ¼ kekuatanku serta di tambah kau masih bisa menggunakan **Senjutsu**. Jadi **[Sacred Gear] Rider** yang kuberikan padamu itu **[Sacred Gear]** Paling Kuat antara seluruh **[Sacred Gear]** yang ada di dimensi itu bahkan bila kau sudah menguasai kekuatan masing-masing dari ke **9[Sacred Gear] Rider** kau akan bisa mengalahkan 'The Great Red' dan Juga '666'(Trihexa) yang merupakan mahluk terkuat di alam semesta yg ku ciptakan ini"Ucap-Nya.

Aku hanya membulatkan mata ketika mendengar bahwa **[Sacred Gear]** yang di berikan padaku adalah **[Sacred Gear]** terkuatditambah aku masih bisa memakai **Senjutsu.** _ **'**_ _Kekuatan yang melebihi kekuatanku sewaktu saat di dunia Shinobi, bahkan setelah aku menguasaai kekuatannya sepenuh nya aku akan bisa mengalahkan mahluk terkuat di alam semesta ini'_ batin ku setelah mendengar penjelasaan **[Sacred Gear]** yang akan di berikan padaku oleh Kami-Sama.

"lalu kapan kau akan memberikannya padaku?, Kami-Sama"Tanyaku. "Kau akan mendapatkannya sekarang Naruto, Terimalah kekuatan ini." Ucap Kami-Sama.

Tiba-Tiba tubuh ku di selimuti oleh cahaya berwarna merah muda. Dan setelah Cahaya itu menghilang Dipinggang ku sudah ada Sabuk berwarna metal dan di depannya ada alat berbentuk seperti persegi panjang namun menonjol ke depan dan di tegah nya terdapat sebuah kaca berbentuk lingkaran, Saat aku melihat nya pertama kali kata pertama yang ku keluarkan adalah "Sugoiiii". (kalo belum paham mending liat aja di Google image karena gak bisa jelasin bentuk secara detail nya kayak gimana cari aja : Kamen Rider Decade Driver). Dan di sebelah kiri sabuk nya ada sebuah seperti buku. Dan saat ku buka, ternyata itu adalah tempat penyimpanan Kartu dan aku tidak tau untuk apa itu.

"Lalu bagaimana Cara aku memasuki **Balance Breaker Mode** , Kami-Sama?" tanyaku dengan wajah penasaran.

"caranya kamu tarik kedua sisi kanan dan kiri pada **Driver Belt** mu.(yang tadi suruh saya cari di google di fic ini namanya jadi **Driver Belt** ) Setelah itu buka tempat penyimpanan Kartu mu dan ambil salah satu kartu, lalu masukan kartu itu ke dalam **Driver Belt** mu dengan keadan bagian belakang kartu berada di depan. Dan setelah itu tutup kembali sisi kanan dan kiri yg kau tarik tadi, dan sudah itu saja kalau kau ingin memasuki **Balance Breaker Mode."** Ucap Kami-Sama degan jelas.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya." Ucap ku.

Aku mencoba mengeluarkan kartunya dari tempatnya,

 **Brommm…**

dan setelah itu terdengar suara seperti mobil setelah aku mengeluarkan kartu nya dari tempatnya. Lalu aku memasukakan kartu dengan bagian belakang kartu ada di depan pada **Driver Belt** pemberian kami-Sama tadi. Dan setelah aku memasukan kartu nya, tiba-tiba terdegar suara dari **Driver Belt** itu

 **[Sacred Gear Ride],**

itulah suara yang keluar ketika aku memasukan kartu ku ke **Driver Belt.** Dan setelah itu aku menutup **Driver Belt** ku,

 **[Decade],**

Dan itulah suara yang di keluarkan **Driver Belt** ku ketika aku menutup **Driver Belt** ku. Lalu setelah itu munculah 9 bayangan hitam rider terdahulu beserta lambang nya di atasnya, lalu ke 9 bayangan itu menuju kearah ku dan ke 9 bayangan itu bersatu di tubuh ku dan menjadi sebuah armor yang berwarna abu-abu dan bermata hijau. Lalu muncul 8 persegi tipis di depan wajah ku dan ke 8 persegi itu menyatu dengan Helm Armor ku dan sebagian armor ku berubah warna menjadi warna merah muda.(yang belum ngerti perubahan nya liat aja di youtube) Dan setelah proses perubahan selesai, aku lalu melihat-lihat armor ku dari tangan sampai kaki.

"Sugoiiii!Kami-Sama ini sangat hebat dan keren ttebayou" ucap ku sambil mengatakan kata khasku.

"ya itu telah kubuat sebagus dan sesempurna mungkin, Dan bila kau ingin merubah **Balance Breaker Mode** mu ke Rider lain. Cari saja kartu Rider terdahulu dan lakukan seperti juga kau bisa mengguunakan kartu skill seperti **Attack Ride, Final Attack Ride** dan bila ingin mengubah bentuk mu dari Rider terdahulu menjadi berbagai bentuk gunakan lah kartu **Final Form Ride."** Ucap-Nya pada ku lalu di balas anggukan oleh ku tanda mengerti.

"lalu bagaimana cara aku menghilangkan armor ini?" tanyaku. "Caranya tarik saja kedua sisi itu lagi dengan sedikit tenaga dan armor itu akan menghilang.

Lalu aku mengikuti saran Kami-Sama dan akhirnya armor itu menghilang dari tubuhku.

"Terima kasih kami-Sama kau mau memberi ku kesempatan ke 2 untuk merasakan perdamaian." Ucapku pada Kami-Sama

"Ya sama-sama Naruto, dan kau sekarang harus kesana dan disana juga aku telah menyiapkan mu rumah serta kau juga sudah di daftarkan oleh malaikat tangan kanan ku ke Academy Kuoh jadi, kau harus sekolah karena pengetahuan itu penting bagi kekuatan mu.

"Baiklah terima kasih Kami-Sama, aku akan mengikuti kata-kata mu dan mewujudkan perdamaian ttebayou" ucapku dengan lantang

"Baiklah saat nya kau pergi Naruto, Selamat menempuh hidup Baru di Dimensi baru mu dan menciptakan Perdamaian yang belum pernah terjadi di dimensi itu, Kau siap Naruto?" ucap Kami-Sama kepadaku.

"Ha'i, Aku sudah Sangat siap dattebayou" Ucap ku bersemangat.

Setelah itu tubuh ku diselimuti oleh cahaya putih dan aku pun menghilang dari dimensi Kami-Sama itu dan menuju ke Dimensi baru untuk menciptakan perdamaian yang belum pernah ada.

 **Naruto POV End**

 **Kuoh, DxD Dimension**

Di Sebuah rumah atau yang bisa di katakan Mansion yang berada di Kota kuoh ada seseorang yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya, dia memiliki ciri-ciri rambut pirang jabrik dengan wajah yang sangat tamvan dan juga imut,di karenakan ada 3 guratan tipis seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi nya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemeran utama di fic ini dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dia sedang teridur ehh..bukan tertidur tapi, pingsan akibat perpindahan Dimensi.

"eghhn" suara lenguhan Seorang pemuda yang sepertinya akan bangun dari keadaan mencoba untuk membuka mata perlahan, setelah membuka matanya tampaklah iris mata berwarna blue shapire seindah langit dan samudera itu. Lalu di bangun dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kasur.

"Dimana ini?" ucap serorang pemuda tak lain dan tak bukan adalah uzumaki Naruto.

"Apakah ini di rumah ku?Rumah yang telah di beri oleh Kami-Sama" ucap Naruto dengan nada akhirnya di beranjak dari kasurnya dan segera melakukan ritual paginya.

 **Skip Time setelah Mandi**

Setelah mandi dan memakai bajunya, Naruto keluar dari Kamarnya dan berkeling di dalam rumahnya yang besar itu.

"Kalau begini bukan di sebut rumah tapi, mansion" ucap Naruto setelah berkeliling Mansion saat dia ingin keluar rumah, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari perutnya yang menandakan dirinya lapar.

Setelah sampai di dapur, akhirnya Naruto menemukan sebuah kotak yang lumayan saat membukannya raut wajah yang datar dan lesu tadi berubah menjadi senang dan ceria, karena isi dalam kotak itu adalah ramen makanan para dewa, menurut Naruto.

"asikkk ada ramen, terima kasih Kami-Sama kau telah memberi ku Sekotak besar makanan DEWA. Dan setelah itu Naruto mengambil satu cup ramen instant nya dan menyeduh nya dengan air yang tidak di sukai Naruto yaitu, harus menunggu ramen nya matang selama tiga tanpa di sadara ada suara yang terdengar di kepalanya.

" **Naruto kau sudah baikan?Syukurlah bila kau sudah baikan, aku sangat kawatir padamu"** Ucap seseorang yang pasti Naruto tau dia adalah **Kurama** teman yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kurama!?, itu benar kau! Aku kira kau menghilang saat aku berpindah ke Dimensi lain" Ucap Naruto dengan nada kaget karena temannya masih ada setelah perpindahan Dimensi.

" **Tentu saja tidak baka!Karena saat kau mengobrol dengan Kami-Sama, Aku juga ikut mengobrol dengan Kami-Sama. Dan juga memintaku untuk meningkat kan [Sacred Gear] Decade Driver yang kau punya"** Ucap Kurama dengan Nada yang kesal.

"Oh, jadi kau disuruh membantu ku untuk meingkatkan **[Sacred Gear]** aku ingin bertanya Kurama, apakah kau masih memiliki Chakra?" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama, dan setelah itu Kurama Menjawab sambil menghela nafas.

" **huh.. tidak sekarang aku sudah tidak memiliki chakra lagi, namun Kami-sama menghilangkan Chakra ku dan diganti dengan energi Senjutsu, Karena [Sacred Gear] mu itu memerlukan energi senjutsu untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya. Jadi saat kau bertarung aku hanya perlu bermeditasi untuk mengumpulkan energi alam dan disalurkan ke dalam tubuhmu"** ucap Kurama Singkat, Padat, dan Jelas.

"Oh, jadi begitu kalau begitu aku mau makan dulu, soalnya Ramen nya sudah matang dan siap di satap… yuhuuuuuuuuu" ucap Naruto pada Kurama sambil teriak gembira di akhir kalimatnya.

' _ **Dasar maniak ramen**_ ' batin Kurama Sambil Sweatdropped dan akhirnya dia kembali tertidur.

Akhirnya Naruto memakan ramennya sambil memasang muka yang seperti errr Maniac Ramen yang sudah gila. (#byurrr di tumpahin Kuah ramen sama Naruto)

Baiklah kita tinggal kan dulu Pemeran utama kita. Kita beralih ke Kediaman Hyoudou.

 **Kediaman Hyoudou, Kuoh**

"Baiklah 'Ittadakimasu' " ucap seseorang berambut coklat dan sedikit tampan serta maniac Oppai, dan juga dia sedang memakan tempura dan omelette yang ada di piringnya.

"issei pelan-pelan makannya nanti tersedak loh" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yaitu adalah ibunda dari issei sendiri.

"Biarin okaa-san soalnya aku ingin pergi ke rumah tetangga kita yang baru" ucap seseorang yang sudah di ketahui namanya Issei

"ya tapi makannya pelan-pelan nanti kalo tersedak tau rasa loh" Ucap seseorang pria yang ternya ayahanda dari issei sendiri.

"Baiklah otou-san okaa-san aku akan pelan-pelan, tapi nanti tetangga baru kita laki-laki atau perempuan ya. Klau laki-laki aku akan jadi kan sahabatku, tapi kalau perempuan yang cantik dan ber-Oppai besar aku akan masukan ke dalam Kerajaan Harem ku!" ucap Iseei dengan Senyuman mesum nya dan teriakan di akhir kalimatnya.(disini Iseei sudah jadi iblis dan juga udah ngelawan Riser Phenex, Dia udah punya Harem)

Setelah itu Datang dua orang gadis yang satu berambut merah crimson panjang seperti darah, dan yang satunya berambut Pirang panjang. Ya mereka berdua adalah Rias Gremory dan juga satu lagi Asia berdua tinggal di kediaman Hyoudou setelah issei berhasil mengalahkan Riser Phenex yang di jodohkan paksa bersama Rias juga mereka berdua adalah Harem dari Issei.

"Ohayou, Issei-kun/Issei-san" ucap mereka berdua.

"Ohayou, Bucho dan Asia-Chan" Balas Issei dengan senyuman tulus dan bukan senyuman nista nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Issei bersama dengan Rias dan Asia, Kalian jaga rumah karena kaa-san dan tou-san akan pergi kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk teman kami yang sakit" ucap Ibunda Issei serta anggukan dari Ayahanda Issei.

"Ha'I, Otou-san, Okaa-san" ucap Issei, Rias, dan Asia secara bersamaan.

Akhirnya orang tua Issei pergi dari rumahnya dan meninggalkan ketiga orang ehh ralat bukan orang tapi iblis yang sedang makan di meja makan.

 **Skip Time Setelah mereka bertiga selesai makan**

"Bucho, Asia-Chan. Ayo kita keluar" ucap issei yang membuat Buchonya itu bingung.

"Kemana ise-kun?Apakah kau mau mengajak kencan kita berdua" Ucap Rias sambil menggoda Issei, sedangkan Asia hanya merona di kedua pipinya.

"Bukan Bucho, aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian berdua untuk berkunjung ke rumah tetangga baru kita, Karena sebagai tetangga kita harus saling mengenal bukan? Ucap issei pada kedua gadis yang ada di depannya itu.

"Baiklah kalu begitu kita pergi Issei-Kun/Issei-san" ucap kedua gadis itu bersamaan.

"Baiklah, Yoshhh. Ayo kita berangkat. "Ha'I ucap kedua gadis itu

 **Mansion Naruto, Kuoh**

"Huahhh. Aku kenyang sekali setelah makan 15 cup ramen instant" ucap Naruto dengan sambil memegangi perut nya yang sedang mencerna ramen yang telah ia makan itu. Dan setelah itu Tiba-tiba…

 **TING**

 **TONG**

 **TING**

 **TONG**

Suara bel mansion Naruto berbunyi 4 kali. Dan setelah itu Naruto beranjak dari meja makan dan segera menuju ke Pintu Rumahnya ehh ralat… Mansionnya.

 **TING**

 **TONG**

"Ya tunggu Sebentar" ucap Naruto yang sedang menuju ke Pintu Mansionnya.

 **Clekkk…**

Dan setelah pintu terbuka nampaklah 3 Sosok manusia ralat… iblis yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu Mansion Naruto.

' _ah sial! Ternyata tetangga baru nya laki-laki, tapi tak apalah dia akan jadi sahabatku'_ batin issei yang kecewa karena tetangga barunya bukan seorang perempuan.

"ah ternyata tetangga sebelah ya, kalau begitu silahkan masuk dulu." Ucap naruto sambil tersenyum dan itu membuat kedua gadis yang ada disana merona di kedua pipinya, Karena ke tampanan Naruto. Naruto yang tahu akan itu pun hanya tersenyum karena dia sudah tau, Orang yang di cintainya dulu yaitu Hinata selalu seperti itu bila berdekatan dengan Naruto. Dan akhirnya Naruto masuk di ikuti oleh ketiga iblis muda itu.

Setelah masuk kedalam Naruto lalu menyuruh ke 3 iblis itu untuk duduk."Silahkan duduk dulu" Ucap Naruto dengan sopan dan di balas anggukan oleh ke 3 iblis mereka duduk Naruto langsung memperkenalkan dirinya sambil berdiri.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Salam kenal dan mohon kerjasamanya sesama tetangga". Setelah Natuto Issei berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Hyoudou Issei, Salam kenal dan mohon kerjasamanya juga Naruto-san". Lalu dilanjutkan dengan Rias.

"Perkenal kan Namaku Rias Gremory, Salam kenal juga Naruto-san" ' _rambutnya mengingatkan ku tentang Kaa-_ chan' batin Naruto. Dan yang terakhir adalah Asia.

"Perkenalkan N-Nama k-ku Asia Arg-gento, Sal-am ken-nal N-Naruto-san" Ucap yang terakhir yaitu Asia sambil tergagap seperti Hinata.

' _hahahaha, dia mengigatkan ku atas sifat Hinata'_ Batin Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya.

"baiklah salam kenal minna" ucap Naruto Pada 3 iblis yang ada di depan nya itu.

"ya hehehe" balas issei dan juga anggukan dari Rias dan Asia. "Lalu dimana Orang tua mu Naruto-san" Ucap Rias yang membuat Naruto menundukan kepalanya karena dia menjadi ingat kepada orang tuanya.

"Mereka telah meninggal dari saat aku kecil" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih, dan itu membuat Rias merasa bersalah membuka luka yang ada pada Naruto."Maaf kan aku Naruto-san aku telah membuka luka di hatimu itu" ucap Rias sambil menundukan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa Rias-san, itu masa lalu jadi kita tidak boleh mengingat dan menyesali masa harus di pikirkan adalah bagaimana kedepannya nanti. "baiklah kalau begitu aku mau menyiapkan teh untuk kalian bertiga" ucap Naruto kepada 3 orang iblis yang ada di depannya itu.

"tidak usah repot-repot Naruto-san kami juga sudah mau pulang kok" ucap Issei kepada Naruto agar mereka tidak merepotkan Naruto. Dan mereka bertiga segera beranjak dari sofa dan segera pamitan pada Naruto.

"Jadi Sudah mau pulang ya, ya sudah kalau begitu besok mampir lagi ya" ucap Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka bertiga. "baiklah Naruto-san kami akan usahakan bila kami ada waktu" ucap Rias dan di balas Senyuman Oleh Naruto dan membuat Ke dua gadis itu merona lagi. Lalu mereka bertiga keluar dari Mansion Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan."Sampai Jumpa lagi Naruto-san" ucap mereka bertiga dan di balas lambaian tangan juga oleh Naruto. "iya sampai jumpa lagi minna" ucap Naruto kepada ketiga iblis yang sudah diluar mansionnya.

" **Naruto apakah kau merasakannya?"** Tanya Kurama kepada Naruto melalui telepatinya."Ya Kurama aku merasakan ada aura gelap yang keluar dari Tubuhnya, Apakah mereka Iblis yang dikatakan oleh Kami-sama waktu itu?"Tanya Naruto kepada Kurama." **Ya sepertinya mereka Iblis, tapi mereka bukan iblis yang jahat sepertinya** ".

"Ya sepertinya memang bukan iblis jahat Kurama, mereka terlihat baik dan ramah" ucap Naruto santai pada Kurama." **Ya memang begitu, kalau begitu aku mau tidur dulu jangan ganggu ya** " ucap Kurama yang langsung memuutuskan telepatinya. ' _Huh, dasar maniak tidur'_ batin Naruto yang Sweetdropped akibat ulah temannya itu.

"baiklah aku ingin membereskan peralatan pelajaran untuk besok sekolah, untung Kami-sama memberiku peralatan sekolah. Dan juga besok aku harus mencari kerja sampingan agar bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku" setelah itu naruto pergi ke kamarnya dan membereskan sesuatu untuk keperluan besok sekolah.

 **Skip Time Besok**

Setelah Naruto Bangun dari tidurnya, ia langsung menjalankan ritual paginya dan setelah itu ia langsung memakai pakaian seragam Academy Kuoh dan langung sarapan serta berangkat ke sekolah dengan motornya yang di beri juga oleh Kami-sama.

 **Skip Time Academy Kuoh**

Setelah sampai di Academy kuoh dan memarkirkan motornya. Tiba-tiba saat melangkah kan kaki untuk masuk gerbang, tidak disangka Disana ada Para Siswa-siswi yang melihatnya dan juga ada yang berteriak gaje.

KYAAAA! ADA PEMUDA TAMPAN SELAIN KIBA-KUN/-SENPAI dan MUKA DINGIN-KUN/-SENPAI

KYAA DIA TAMPAN, APALAGI KUMIS KUCING NYA YANG MEMBUATNYA IMUT

KYAA JADILAH PACARKU PEMUDA-KUN

MUSNAHLAH KALIAN PARA MANUSIA TAMPAN, pasti taukan siapa yang bilang gitu :v

KYAAA TIDURLAH DENGANKU PEMUDA-SENPAI

Dan yang terakhir membuat Naruto ngeri dan juga merinding saat melihat tatapan dari para siswi yang err lapar. ' _Akhirnya aku merasakan penderitaan mu Teme'_ Batin Naruto yang mengingat sahabatnya itu dan sambil menjauh dari teriakan dan tatapan dari para sisiwi yang err kelaparan.

Setelah sampai di depan ruangan kepala sekolah, Naruto lalu mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

 **TOK… TOK… TOK…**

 **TOK… TOK… TOK…**

"Masuk".Setelah di beri izin Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan Kepsek itu.

"Permisi" itulah kata yang pertama dikatakan Naruto Saat masuk ke ruangan Kepsek."Permisi Sensei saya murid baru di sekolah ini" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sopan.

"oh, jadi kamu murid baru itu, Uzumaki Naruto bukan?" ucap Sang kepsek. "Ha'I itu nama saya Sensei" ucap nya sambil membungkukan badannya 180 derajat. "kamu tunggu saja di luar sambil menunggu wali kelas mu, dan kamu akan di masukan ke kelas 12-F" ucap Sang kepsek pada Naruto. "Baiklah saya permisi Sensei" ucap Naruto dan langsung meninggalkan ruang kepsek. ' _Murid yang sangat sopan'_ batin sang kepsek.

Dan setelah itu muncul seorang guru wanita yang menuju kearah Naruto. "jadi kamu murid baru itu, Uzumaki Naruto-kun. Mari ikuti saya" ucap sang guru sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto. "Ha'i" ucap Naruto dengan lantang dan langsung mengikuti sang guru ke kelas 12-F.

Setelah sampai di depan kelas sang guru memberi arahan kepada Naruto. "Kau tunggu dulu disini Uzumaki-kun, setelah kau ku dipanggil masuk baru kau masuk, Mengerti?"

"Ha'I" ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk dan sang guru langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Setelah sang guru masuk ke kelas yang tadinya seperti pasar entah kenapa setelah datang sang guru kelasnya langsung sunyi seperti di Hutan.

"Ohayou Minna-san" ucapan sang guru sambil sedikit bertriak

"Ohayou Sensei" balas para murid

"Baiklah minna kita kedatangan murid baru, Silahkan masuk Uzumaki-kun" ucap sang guru kepada Naruto yang ada di luar kelas. Naruto yang merasa di panggil langsung menggeser pintu kelas.

 **Sreggg….**

Suara pintu digeser, dan terlihatlah seseorang dengan rambut pirang jabrik, beriris blue shapire sepertai lautan samudera,dan juga sesuatu yang hanya dimiliki oleh nya yaitu 3 pasang guratan halus seperti kumis kucing. Dan setelah masuk Naruto langsung menghadap sang guru. "Perkenalkan dirimu". "Ha'I Sensei"

"Watashiwa Uzumaki Naruto desu, Yoroshiku perkenalan, tiba-tiba kelas menjadi hening dan hanya terdengar suara jankrik dari luar kelas.

 **Krikk Kriikk**

Naruto pun menghitung mundur sambil menutup matanya.

3 detik

2 Detik

1 Detik

0Detik

KYAAA JADI YANG TADI DI GERBANG NAMANYA NARUTO-KUN

NARUTO-KUN JADILAH PACARKU DAN MENIKAH DENGANKU

NARUTO-KUN NIKAHLAH DENGANKU

NARUTO-KUN MANDI BERSAMAKU YUK!

Setelah mendengar yang terakhir semua siswa-siswi serta sang sensei pun hanya Ber Sweetdropped mendengar permintaan dari seorang sisiwi yang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan err LAPAR. Setelah itu sang sensei menyuruh semua nya diam, dan menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk.

"Uzumaki-kun, silahkan kau duduk di sebelah Uchiha-kun". ' _U-Uchiha tidak mungkin, karena Uchiha satu-satunya adalah…..Sasuke!, tetapi aku tidak melihatnya disini. Mungkin itu orang lain'_ batin Naruto dengan wajah yang sedang berpikir bercampur dengan penasaran.

"Uchiha-kun tolong acungkan tanganmu".Tidak ada yang mengacungkan tangan.

"Uchiha-kun" ucap sang sensei yang memanggil lagi nama Uchiha itu. "Dia sedang ke WC sensei" ucap salah satu siswi yang ada di belakang tempat duduk Si Uchiha Naruto mengenalinya dia adalah 'Rias-san' batin Naruto setelah melihat orang yang di kenalnya berbicara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Uzumaki-kun kau duduk di depan Gremory-chan yang tadi berbicaraitu danjuga sambil menunggu Uchi…"

 **Sreggg…**

Suara pintu kelas bergeser dan menampilkan sesosok pria Tamvan dengan model rambut yang mirip errr pantat ayam, serta mata onyx yang indah.

"Maaf Sensei tadi aku habis dari W…" sebelum menyelesaikan ucapan nya dia pun membulatkan mata sambil melihat Naruto. Naruto pun sama, dia juga membulatkan matanya sambil mulut nya yang menganga.

"K-kau, tidak mungkin" ucap Naruto kepada seseorang yang baru saja masuk itu.

"KAU NARUTO/SASUKE" ucap kedua nya sambil berteriak.

TBC (bukan penyakit) :V

Gimana minna bagus? Atau Jelek? Atau malah Gaje..hah gak apa-apa lah maklumin aja ini fic pertama saya, yg penting saya udah membuat fic ini dengan kekuatan otak dan tangan yang capek ngetik. Dan makasih buat para Readers yang mau luangin waktu buat baca fic ini apa lagi yang udah mau Review, serta buat para Author-senpai yang membaca fic ini apakah fic ini masih ada kekurangannya? Kalo ada kasih saran juga boleh agar fic ini makin bagus dan gak Gaje lagi.

Untuk Driver kamen rider saya samaain aja jadi **[SacredGear]** dan Untuk Pairing saya gak akan ngambil Pair Naruto x Rias, karena itu udah terlalu mainstream. Jadi saya minta saran nya siapa yang cocok buat jadi pasangan nya Naru, kecuali Rias dan Asia karena dia udah jadi bagian Harem dari Issei. Dan Akeno, Koneko, dll gak akan jadi Harem nya Issei. Dan kenapa saya ngambil alur setelah Issei vs Riser. Karena nanti kalo saya pake alur dari pertama nanti bakalan sama kayak yang di canon. Jadi cerita alur sebelum Issei vs Riser itu sama kayak di canon. Dan di chapter pertama ini action nya memang belum ada karena memang namanya baru chapter awal (Perkenalan)dan nanti chapter depan ada action nya kok dan juga chapter depan saya usahain juga bakalan ada Romance nya, Jadi saya minta saran buat pair nya Naru. Nanti rencananya Naruto bakalan membeberkan jati dirinya sebagai seorang Rider Decade waktu Nanti Naruto ngelawan Kokabiel. Soal kenapa bisa ada sasuke, nanti di jelasin di chapter depan.

Terima kasih lagi sebanyak-banyak nya kepada Para Readers maupun Silent Readers yang mau luangin waktu buat baca fic gaje abal-abal juga para senpai yang baca fic ini mohon bimbingannya.

Gomen -_- kalo fic nya alur nya gaje banget ya gomen namanya juga baru belajar..dan mohon bimbingannya.

 _ **Ja nee sampai jumpa di chapter depan**_

 _ **Saya akan update secepatnya.**_

 **Luthfi Gupix OUT!**


	2. Arc I :Reuni

Hai minna kembali lagi sama saya Luthfi Gupix si author amatiran di fic gaje abal2 pertama saya ini. Dan makasih buat yang udah memberi tanggapan dan saran serta bertanya tentang fic ini.

~.~

Baiklah sebelum kalian baca fic nya di bawah. Saya akan menjawab Review-review dari kalian tapi tidak semuanya mungkin 10 saja.

~.~

 **Luu Nyang Sang :** makasih atas sarannya ya, kalau sola itu gimana nanti aja, nyambung atau engga nya cerita.

 **Uzumaki Arashi41 :** Makasih sarannya senpai, itu asal mula nya bakalan di jelasin di chap ini.

 **Anarchy41 :** Soal Sakura dan Hinata, bakalan di jelasin di chap ini. Kalau soal pair saya gak akan buat harem tapi mini-harem kayak nya jadi Cuma 2 orang pasangan Naruto.

 **Miftakhul827 :** Sasuke bakalan punya Sacred Gear nanti di jelasin di chap ini. Kalo pair saya juga bakaln buat mini-harem aja..

 **Tenshisha Hikari :** Soal ini ikuti aja sesuai alur dulu, jadi sekarang saya lagi piker-pikir soal itu .

 **Sopil wag laki :** soal itu bakalan di jelasin di chap ini. Ya ini jujga udah lanjut.

 **Rizkyevenge :** Ya emua itu bakalan terungkap di chap ini.

 **Senju-nara shira :** Salam… 1. Sekarang udah lanjut. 2. Pairnya saya akan buat mini-harem aja buat Naruto.

 **Date Uzumaki Ryumune Otsutsuki :** ya, tapi bakalan terlibat sedikit masalah dengan iblis, karena sesuatu…

 **Froozo :** itu karena saya sengaja senpai, saya pisah karena kan 2 Havenely dragon itu yang terkuat dari 13 longinus. Jadi 2 havenely dragon itu tetap aja termasuk 13 longinus.. .

Udah deh kayak nya, soalnya udah 10.

Ok langsung aja di Baca fic nya…

~.~

~.~

Chapter Sebelumnya:

"Maaf Sensei tadi saya habisdari W…" sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannyadia pun membulatkan mata sambil melihat Naruto. Naruto pun sama, dia juga membulatkan matanya sambil mulutnya yang menganga.

"K-kau, tidakmungkin" ucap Naruto kepada seseorang yang baru saja masuk itu.

"KAU NARUTO/SASUKE" ucap kedua nya sambil berteriak.

~.~

~.~

~.~

 **Naruto Second World : The Last Rider**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto, High School Dxd, danKamen Rider Decade bukan punya saya.**

 **~.~**

 **Author: Luthfi Ramadhan**

 **~.~**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Adventure/Action, Humor**

 **Rating: M (jaga-Jaga)**

 **Pairing: Naruto x (?), Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, OOC, Strong!Naru, SacredGear!Naru, SacredGear!Sasu, Rider!Naru, overpower!Naru, Typo, Gaje, abal-abal, FicPertama!Luthfi, dll**

 **~.~**

 **~.~**

 **~.~**

 **~.~**

Summary: Saat Naruto melawan Kaguya di PerangDuniaShinobi ke-4, Naruto dan Sasuke terbunuh oleh Kaguya setelah mengalahkannya, Karena setelah NarutodanSasukemenyegelnyatubuhsang dewi kelinci itu. Kaguyameledak dan terkena Naruto dan Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto di bawa jiwanya oleh Shinigami untuk di berikan kepada Kami-Sama. Dan setelah itu Kami-Sama member Tugas kepada Naruto agar mendamaikan Dimensi Lain dan diberi kekuatan yg bernama **[Sacred Gear]**. Akan kah Naruto berhasil mendamaikan dunia berikutnya ini yang belum pernah ada perdamaian?. (Bad Summary)

 **LuthfiGupix IN!**

 **Chapter 2 :Reuni**

 **~.~**

 **~.~**

"Kita bejumpalagi Dobe" ucap seseorang dengan rambut model seperti err..Pantat ayam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-apakah K-kau benar-benar Sasuke?!"ucap Naruto kaget dan di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke."Tapi bagaimana bisa?Kau kan sud~~~..." ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh sang sensei.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal Uzumaki-kun, Uchiha-kun?" Tanya sang sensei pada mereka berdua.

"Ha'I sensei kami sudah saling kenal, Karena kami adalah sahabat dari kecil"ucap seseorang dengan datar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Iya itu benar Sensei Kami sahabat dari kecil" Ujar Ucap Naruto membenarkan perkataan Sasuke tadi dan sambil mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu kalian berdua duduk di tempat kalian, Reuni nya nanti saja dan juga sensei akan memulai pelajaran" ucap sang sensei kepadaNarutodanSasuke.

"Ha'I" ucap mereka berdua(Naruto dan Sasuke)

Setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan Naruto berbisik pada Sasuke.

"sstt, Teme bagaimana bisa kau ada di dimensi ini. Bukannya kau sudah mati" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan saat jam istirahat" balasSasukesambilberbisikjuga.

Lalu mereka duduk di tempat mereka setelah duduk, Naruto di sapa oleh seorang gadis berambut merah crimson, Ia adalah Rias Gremory kenalan Naruto sekaligus salah satu dari 'The Great Onee-sama' yang ada di Academy Kuoh.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun"ucap Rias pada Naruto.' _Ah kenapaakumenggukankan Suffix-kun padanya, jangan-jangan aku -tidak aku kan sudah memiliki issei-kun, akutidakmungkinsukapadaNaruto-kun. Eh!..kenapa aku memanggil namanya dengan suffix-kun lagi'_ batinRias yang mempermasalahkan penyebutan suffix pada Naruto sambil menepuk jidat nya sendiri.

"Ohayou Rias-san, kebetulan sekali kita bertemulagi, ternyata kau sekelas denganku dan kau kenapa menepuk jidat?" balas Naruto sambil bertanya Kepada Rias.

"A-ah tidak-tidak, aku tidak hanya sedikit pening" jawab Rias berbohong.

"Ohh" Dan Naruto hanya ber-oh ria ketika mendapat jawaban dari Rias.

"Uzumaki-kun, Gremory-chan. Bila kalian ingin mengobrol silahkan di luar saja" tegur sang sensei padaNaruto dan Rias.

"T-tidak sensei kami hanya perkenalan" ucap Naruto berbohong. "NantisajaperkenalannyaUzumaki-kun,saat jam istirahatkan bisa" ucap sang senseipadaNaruto.

"Ha'I sensei" ujar Naruto pada sang sensei. "Baiklah sekarang sensei akan menjelaskan Bla..bla.. bla..." ucap sang sensei pada seluruh siswa-siswi yg ada di kelas 12-F itu sambil menjelaskan pelajaran. Dan Naruto serius menanggapi pelajaran yang di jelaskan senseinya, Karena dia sudah berjanji pada kami-sama untuk belajar yang rajin dan giat.

~.~

 **Skip Time saat jam istirahat**

 **~.~**

 **Kring... Kring..**

Inilah waktu yang di tunggu-tunggu seluruh Siswa-siswi Academy Kuoh yaitu, Ya jam Istirahat. Dan seluruh Siswa-sisiwi langsung berhamburan ke kantin Sekolah bak kerumbunan semut yang mencari makan. Tetapi tidak untuk 2 pemeran utama di fic ini, tak lain tak bukan adalah Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka malah pergi menuju atap dari pada ke kantin, Karena mereka berdua mencari tempat yang aman untuk sembunyi dari kejaran oleh siswi-siswi yang kesetanan danSasuke juga harus menjelaskan ke pada Naruto kenapa dia berada di dimensi ini.

 **Sregg..**

Pintu atap sekolah terbuka dan meampakan Naruto dan Sasuke yang kelelahan akibat di kejar-kejar oleh para siswi yang kesetanan.

" *hosh* *hosh* *hosh* mereka memang kesetanan ya Teme" Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke sambil ngos-ngosan.

" *hosh* Hn *hosh*kau benar Dobe" balas Sasuke ngos-ngosan dan sambil itu mereka langsung menutup pintu atap dan langsung duduk.

"Baiklah Teme, sekarang ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa ada di dimensi ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Begini ceritanya Dobe,…." Jawab Sasuke.

~.~

 **FlashBack ON**

 **~.~**

Di sebuah Dimensi yang tidak di ( jiwa) seseorang berambut raven dengan model rambut mirip err.. Pantat ayam yang sedang berdiri dengan matanya yang beberapa menit, matanya pun terbuka dan nampaklah mata dengan iris onyx yang indah.

 **Sasuke POV**

"Dimana ini?Apakah aku berada di akhirat?" lalu ada yang menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"tidak Sasuke kau belum masuk ke akhirat" ucap Seseorang dengan nada berat. Dan tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dengan jubah hitam bertudung menghampiriku.

"Kau… Shinigami-sama"

"ya.. aku Shinigami tangan kirinya Kami-sama, dan juga aku yang memindahkan jiwa mu dan jiwa ke dua teman mu ke dimesi ku, sebelum rekan ku membawa mu ke akhirat" ucap Shinigami kepadaku.

"Jadi aku ada di dimensi mu, Lalu apakah aku sudah mati"

"tentu saja sudah, tapi tubuh mu saja yang hancur/mati setelah kau memasuki Dimension Gap. Jadi jiwa mu masih aman" ucap sang Shinigami kepadaku.

"Ohh begitu, Lantas siapa dua teman ku yang kau maksud?Bukannya 3?"

"mereka hanya dua Sasuke, karena salah satu dari teman mu telah ku bawa ke Kami-sama. Karena suruhan-Nya. Dan 2 teman mu itu adalah…."Sebelum Shinigami menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Sasuke-Kun!"setelah itu ada 2 suara feminim yang memanggil namaku dari arah belakang ku.' _serasa aku kenal dengan suara itu'_ Dan saat aku berbalik.

 **GREEP**

tiba-tiba salah satu dari orang yang ada di belakang ku memeluk ku dan membenamkan wajah nya di dada ku sambil terisak, ciri-cirinya berambut merah muda seperti Sakura Eh..! ' _tunggu dulu jangan-jangan dia…Sakura'._

"Sasuke-kun aku kangen, Jadi aku mohon jangan pergi" ucap seorang gadis yang ada di pelukan ku.

"Tunggu!, apakah kau Sakura!" ucap ku. Lalu dia mendongk kan wajah nya, dan terlihat lah iris emerald yang indah.

"Iya Sasuke-kun aku adalah Sakura, Haruno yang Selalu mencintaimu" ucap Sakura kepadaku.

Aku pun tertegun mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, Karena segitu cintanya dia mati pun dia masih mencintai ku. ' _apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, apakah aku harus menerima cintanya yang tulus sudah ku putuskan aku akan menerima cintanya sangat yang tulus ini'_

"aku juga merindukan mu Sakura, dan juga M-mencitaimu" ucapku pada Sakura dengan tulus.

Dan Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya kaget lalu tersenyum kepada langsung membenamakan wajahnya di dada ku lagi.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun, kau telah membalas cintaku ini" ucap Sakura dengan nada akupun langsung membalas Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, aku melihat seorang gadis di belakang -cirinya adalah berambut indigo sepunggung dan beriris mata Lavender yang sangat aku kenal dia, dia seseorang yang si Dobe cintai dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata jadi kau ada disini, berarti kalau kau ada disini…. Si Dobe itu sedang berada di tempat Kami-Sama" ucap ku.

"Ya Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun sedang berada di tempat kami-sama. Sebelum kau sadar Shinigami-sama telah memberitahu nya pada kami berdua" ucap Hinata Padaku.

"ohh jadi begitu, Semoga si Dobe itu baik-baik saja"

"Baiklah kalian bertiga menghadap lah padaku, karena aku memiliki sesuatu untuk kalian" Ucap Shinigami yang ada di belakang setelah aku berbalik menghadap kearah Shinigami yang di ikuti oleh kedua gadis kami semua menghadap Shinigami, aku pun langsung bertanya.

"Sesuatu?Sesuatu apa Shinigami-sama" tanyaku pada Shinigami.

"Suatu, kesempatan kedua hidup untuk kalian bertiga ini adalah perintah dari kami-sama dan kalian akanmemulai hidup lagi di dunia yang memiliki beberapa fraksi, yaitu Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh" Jawab Shinigami pada kami di balas anggukan oleh kami bertiga.

"Apa?kesempatan kedua untuk hidup, bernahkah Shinigami-sama kami akan di berikan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup" ucap seorang gadis pada Shinigami, ia adalah Sakura.

"ya benar, tapi ada 2 syarat nya" ucap Shinigami

"Syarat nya apa Shinigami-sama" ucap HInata.

"Syarat nya adalah… yang pertama kalian tidak akan langsung bersama dan akan berbedafraksi saat aku mengirim kalian ke dunia itu, dan yang kedua kalian harus menciptakan perdamaian yang belum pernah ada di dunia itu, dengan cara kalian sendiri. Apakah kalian sanggup?Ucap Shinigami sambil bertanya kepada kami.

"Ha'I kami sanggup Shinigami-sama apapun resikonya agar kami bisa merasakan apa yang namanya perdamaian apalagi perdamaian itu di ciptakan oleh kami" ucap Sakura dan di blas anggukan oleh ku dan Hinata.

"tapi bukannya kami sudah tidak memiliki chakra lagi" ucap ku pada Shinigami.

"ya benar, tapi aku akan memberi kekuatan pada kalian" ucap nya pada kami bertiga.

"kekuatan apa Shinigami-sama?" tanya kami serempak.

"sebelum itu aku akan menjelaskan tentang dunia yang akan kalian masuki" ucap Shinigami dan di balas anggukan tanda setuju dari kami bertiga.

(penjelasnya sama kayak waktu kami-sama ngejelasinnya ke Naruto)

"APAAA!, Kami-sama Mati. TIDAAKK! MUNGKINN!"Teriak OOC Kami bertiga.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin Kami-sama mati, bukannya dia itu Kekal" Ucap Hinata pada Shinigami.

"Tentu saja Dia tidak mati, Karena yang ikut serta ke dalam 'Great War' hanya ½ kekuatan-Nya yang dia jadikan Bunshin, Begitu. Jadi Dia tidak mati" jelas Shinigami yang membuat kami lega

"Syukurlah bila Kami-sama tidak mati" Ucap Sakura dan juga anggukan dari ku dan Hinata.

"jadi kalian sudah mengerti tentang Dunia yang akan kalian masuki?" Tanya Shinigami pada kami dan di balas anggukan oleh kami bertiga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai saja pembagian kekuatannya. Untuk kau Sakura, aku akan memberikan sebuah **[Sacred Gear] ,** yaitu **[Sacred Gear] Super Punch.** Kekuatanya sama dengan kekuatan kau saat di dunia/dimensi Shinobi, walaupun tidak sekuat saat di dunia Shinobi, tapi kau bisa meningkatkannya lagi dengan berlatih dengan giat dan juga setelah kau menguasai kekuatan nya, kau akan bisa memasuki **Balance Breaker mode** " ucap Shinigami dan di balas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"untuk Hinata, aku akan memeberi mu kekuatan **[Sacred Gear]** juga **,** tapi ini adalah sebuah **[Sacred Gear] Rider** Ciptaan ku sendiri dan pembuatannya baru selesai beberapa hari yang lalu. Namanya adalah **[Sacred Gear] KivalaDriver.[Sacred Gear]** ini sungguh berbeda dengan **[Sacred Gear] lainnya, karena [Sacred Gear]** ini bukan berbentuk Sebuah gauntlet atau semacamnya, tapi **[Sacred Gear]** ini berbentuk sebuah pet yang bisa diajak ngobrol dll. Bila kau ingin menggunakan kekuatannya kau harus memasuki **Balance breaker mode.** Mengerti Hinata?" ucap Shinigami dan di balas anggukan oleh Hinata tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah yang terakhir adalah kau Sasuke. Aku akan memberi juga sebuah **[Sacred Gear]** buatan ku. Jenisnya adalah **[Sacred Gear] Dark Rider** , ini adalah **[Sacred Gear]Dark** pertama yang ku buat. **[Sacred Gear]** ini adalah Rival dari **[Sacred Gear] Rider** ke-10, namanya adalah **[Sacred Gear] Decade Driver"** ucapnya kepadaku.

"baiklah Shinigami-sama, Lalu kalau begitu apa nama **[Sacred Gear]** yang akan kau berikan padaku?" tanyaku pada Shinigami.

"Namanya adalah **[Sacred Gear] DiEnd Driver"** Jawabnya nya pada ku.

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

TBC….. :v

~.~

~.~

~.~

Maaf…Saya cuman bercanda gan… lanjutkan baca fic nya di bawah… hehehehe.

UUUUUwAAahhhh UUAMMMPUNN! (Di tabokin para Readers)

~.~

Abaikan tulisan di atas..ok lanjut aja.

~.~

~.~

~.~

~.~

"ohh nama yang bagus, Lalu apa bedanya **[Sacred Gear] DiEnd Driver dan [Sacred Gear] Decade Driver,** Shinigami-sama?" tanyaku pada nya

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Perbedaan nya adalah, Bila **[Sacred Gear] Decade Driver** Bisa berubah wujud ke wujud para ke-9 Rider sebelum nya itu saja yang ku tahu tentang **[Sacred Gear] Decade Driver,** Karena yang membuat **[Sacred Gear]** itu bukan aku tapi Kami-sama. Dan **[Sacred Gear] DiEnd Driver** tidak bisa berubah ke wujud para ke-9 rider ter dahulu, namun **[Sacred Gear]** ini dapat memanggil para ke-9 Rider terdahulu dan setelah kau panggil rider yang kau panggil itu akan menjadi sekutu mu" jelas Shinigami kepadaku.

"jadi begitu ya" ucap ku sambil mengangguk-ngangguk.

"lalu shinigami-sama kapan anda akan memberikan kekuatan itu" Tanya seseorang di sampingku, dia adalah Hinata.

"baiklah aku akan memberikannya sekarang beserta memasukan cara pemakainnya ke ingatan kalian" ucap Shinigami pada kami bertiga.

Setelah itu tubuh kami di selimuti cahaya putih bercampur biru, dan setelah itu cahaya nya cahaya nya menghilang kepala ku jadi pening karena banyak ingatan tentang **[Sacred Gear] DiEnd Driver** yang masuk ke otak ku.

Dan ditanganku sekarang sudah ada sebuah Pistol besar berwarna biru-hitam ada garis nya dengan pelatuk berbentuk tabung terbalik di bawah pistol nya, kalau tidak salah namanya **Driver Gun,** aku mengetahui namanya setelah semua ingatan tentang **[Sacred Gear] DiEnd Driver** yang masuk ke otak ku tadi. (kalo belum paham liat aja di google image Kamen Rider Diend Driver)

Dan setelah aku melihat-lihat Pistol ku ini. Aku mengalih kan padangan ke Sakura, dan di kedua tangan Sakura sekarang sudah ada 2 Gauntlet besar berwarna hitam polos berbentuk persis seperti telapak tangan. (bayangin **[Sacred Gear]** Issei tapi tanpa permata hijau dan berbentuk telapak tangan, berada di kedua tangannya)

Lalu setelah meliahat Sakura, aku lalu melihat kearah Hinata yang tampak nya sedang mengobrol dengan seekor mecha-kelalawar yang kecil dan bermata merah. ' _mungkin itu_ _ **[Sacred Gear]**_ _Pet yang di maksud oleh Shinigami-sama'_.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membangkit kan kalian kembali ke dimensi baru ini, tapi karena kekuatan ku tidak seperti Kami-sama, jadi ada sedikit resiko" ucap Shinigami pada kami.

"Apa Resiko nya Shinigami-sama, apapun resiko nya kami akan terima" ucap Sakura pada Shinigami dan di balas anggukan oleh ku dan Hinata.

"Resikonya adalah saat kalian sudah di bangkitakan dan sudah ku pindah kan ke dimensi yang di tuju ini, Kalian akan berbeda tempat pertama setelah di bangkitakan dan juga beda Fraksi" ucap Shinigami.

"Maksud mu bagamana, Aku kurang mengerti?"Tanyaku

"Karena aku hanya di beri kekuatan untuk membangkitkan 3 orang oleh Kami-sama, Jadi setelah kalian di bangkitkan, diantara kalian akan ada yang menjadi 1 Iblis, 1 Manusia serta 1 malaikat karena dilakukan secara acak oleh kekuatan yang di beri Kami-sama kepadaku. Jadi kalian akan beda Fraksi dan beda tempat pertama setelah ku bangkit kan itu lah resikonya. Mengerti?" ucap Shinigami dan kami pun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"tunggu, harusnya kan bukan manusia, tetapi malaikat jatuh" Tanya Hinata pada Shinigami.

"itu karena Malaikat jatuh berasal dari malaikat yang melanggar aturan Surga, Begitu" jawab Shinigami.

"Baiklah tidak usah membuang-buang waktu lagi, aku akan membangkitkan dan mengirim kalian ke dimensi kalian sudah siap?" ucap Shinigami sambil bertanya.

"Ha'I" Jawab Kami serempak

"Baiklah semoga menempuh Hidup baru di dimensi itu dan juga jaga diri kalian baik-baik serta jangan lupa untuk menciptakan perdamaian" ucap Shinigami sambil mengedepankan kedua tangannya kearah kami.

Dan cahaya putih pun menyelimuti kami dan kami pun mengkilang dari dimensi Shinigami.

 **Sasuke POV End**

 **~.~**

 **Normal POV**

' _Semoga kalian berhasil menciptakan perdamaian yang belum pernah ada di dimensi it, Ganbatte untuk kalian berempat'_ (termasuk Naruto) Batin Shinigami setelah mereka ber tiga menghilang dari dimensi nya.

~.~

 **FlashBack Off**

"Jadi begitu Dobe ceritanya" ucap Sasuke pada Naruto setelah bercerita 1 jam, bahkan bel masuk kelas pun tidak di dengar mereka berdua.

"J-jadi Hinata ada di dimensi ini?!"Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dengan wajah yang kaget.

"Ya Hinata dan Sakura ada di dimensi ini, tapi aku tidak tau mereka termasuk fraksi apa. Karena aku menjadi manusia otomatis diantara mereka berdua ada yang menjadi malaikat dan ada juga yang menjadi Iblis." Jawab Sasuke pada Naruto yang meneskan air mata (lebay Naruto.. Plakkk di gampar Naruto)

' _Syukurlah kalau Hinata ada di dimensi ini'_ Batin Naruto

"Kalau begitu kita berdua harus mencari mereka berdua, Tapi bagaimana caranya kan gak bisa masuk ke UnderWorld apalagi Heaven" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn, itu benar. Berarti hanya masalah waktu yang akan mempertemukan kita pada mereka berdua." Ucap Sasuke, dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Lalu, kau kan memiliki **[Sacred Gear] DiEnd Driver** dan aku memiliki **[Sacred Gear] Decade Driver.** Berarti kita adalah Rival lagi Teme" ucap Naruto Pada Sasuke.

"Begitu kah?Bagus lah kalau begitu akau tidak perlu mencari mu kemana-mana lagi. Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita bertarung" Ucap Sasuke datar pada Naruto.

"Cih!Ini di sekolah Teme, Jadi besok saja ya Teme. Kalau pulang sekolah nanti aku harus mencari kerja part-time, jadi bertarung nya besok saja di Rumahku(Sebenernya Mansion). Dan ini alamat nya" Ucap Naruto Sambil memberikan sepucuk kertas yang berisi alamat Mansion Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hn" dan hanya di balas oleh 2 Huruf Uchiha.

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang. Tiba-tiba…

 **Sreggkk**

Pintu atap sekolah terbuka, Naruto dan Sasuke mengalih kan pandangannya pada Pintu atap itu dan nampakanlah sesosok perempuan berambut hitam sebahu, beriris violet dan memakai kacamata.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa disini, kenapa kalian tidak masuk ke kelas kalian!" Ucap perempuan itu dengan nada datar dan tegas

"memangnya siapa Kau" ucap Sasuke.

"Aku adalah Souna Shitori, Ketua OSIS di academy ini." Ucap perempuan yang ternyata Souna sang ketua OSIS.

"A-ah Seito-Kaicho, tadi kami se~~~~". "Ikut saja kerauangan ku, setelah itu jelaskan padaku" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh sang ketua OSIS.

"H-ha'I" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke, serta langsung mengikuti Souna ke ruangannya.

' _Kurama dari aurannya dia itu Iblis ya'_ batin Naruto sambil ber telepati pada Kurama.

" **ya dia iblis, Jadi berhati-hati lah Naruto"** Ucap Kurama maelalui telepati nya

" _Baiklah Kurama"_ Batin Naruto Sambil mengangguk dan langsung memutuskan telepatinya.

 **Di UnderWorld**

 **Kediaman keluarga Sitri, UnderWorld**

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskannya" ucap seorang iblis, dia adalah Lord Sitri

"Ha'i, aku sudah aku akan menjadi anak angkat kalian, tapi aku tidak ingin di reinkarnasikan" ucap seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata emerald yang indah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Sakura-chan, sekarang panggil kami Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama" ucap seorang iblis, dia adalah istri dari lord sitri dan sambil memeluk nya.

"Ha'I Otou-sama, Okaa-sama" Ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sakura sambil membalas pelukan Ibu angkatnya yang baru.

' _di mana kau Sasuke-kun, Hinata dan juga Naruto. Aku merindukan kalian bertiga'_ Batin Sakura.

Dan setelah itu muncul seseorang lagi dari arah pintu yang terbuka. Dia memakai pakaian cosplay penyihir berwarna pink, loli dan beriris violet dengan membawa tongkat layaknya penyihir.

"Saku-tan, kau sudah menjadi adik angkat Sera ya?. Kalau begitu ayo kita main bersama-sama" ucap seorang iblis dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan, ya dia adalah salah satu Maou dari ke-4 maou yang ada di UnderWorld. Serafall Sitri namanya atau biasa di sebut Serafall Leviathan.

"Baiklah one-chan ayo kita main" ucap Sakura begitu, Karena sudah tau sifat Serafall seperti anak-anak, walupun dia sudah dewasa.

Setelah itu mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu, dan senyuman tercetak di wajah Lord Sitri dan Istrinya sambil meliat kepergian 2 anaknya dari ruangan itu.

~.~

 **Di Heaven**

"Jadi kau ini malaikat yang di utus oleh Shinigami" ucap seseorang dengan rambut putih pirang dan armor seperti mau perang, dia adalah Michael malaikat kepercayaan Kami-sama.

"Ha'I, aku adalah utusannya, Michael-sama" jawab seorang malaikat dengan rambut indigo sepunggung dan mata lavender nya.

"Baiklah Hyuuga Hinata kau akan menjadi malaikat kepercayaan ku bersama dengan Gabriel" ucap Michael kepada seorang malaikat di depannya yang ternyata adalah Hinata.

"Ya Baiklah Michael-sama, tapi apakah aku bisa kedunia manusia?" Tanya Hinata pada Michael.

"Tentu saja bisa, kau bisa kesana bersama Gabriel nanti, lalu untuk apa kau kesana, Hinata?" ucap Michael.

"aku ingin menemui seseorang yang aku cintai" Jawab Hinata

"Ehh!Bukannya Malaikat tidak boleh mencintai seseorang, kalau kau melakukannya maka kau akan menjadi malaikat jatuh" ucap Michael dengan ekspresi yang sedikit kaget.

"kalau soal itu..aku tidak ingin jadi malaikat jadtuh, tapi aku ingin menemui orang yang aku cintai. Boleh kan Michael-sama, hanya berjumpa saja" ujar Hinata sambil memohon pada Michael.

"ya tidak apa2 bila hanya menemuinya, tapi bila kau ingin ke dunia manusia kau harus pergi ke sana dengan Gabriel" balas Michael.

"Arigatou Michael-sama, Kalau begitu aku akan istirahat dulu, saya pamit" ucap Hinata pada Michael dan di jawab anggukan oleh Michael.

Lalu Hinata pergi dari ruangan tersenyum karena Hinata memiliki seorang manusia yang dicintainya.

' _mungkin aku akan menghapus aturan tentang percintaan untuk malaikat, agar malaikat bisa saling mencintai tanpa menjadi malaikat jatuh. Dan siapapun orang yang di cintai Hinata, Kau sangat beruntung'_ Batin Michael.

 **Back TO Kuoh.**

Kini kita kembali ke pemeran utama kita lagi yang sedang mengendarai motornya pada sore di jalanan Kota Kuoh sambil mencari pekerjaan. Setelah berkeliling menggunakan motor di sekitar Kota Kuoh, dia menemukan sebuah cafe yang lumayan besar dan dia langsung menuju masuk kearah café itu yang bernama Ichiraku cafe.

Setelah sampai ia langsung memarkirkan motornya di tempat parker yang di sediakan, setelah itu ia masukdan di sambut oleh beberapa pegawai yang ada di sana.

"Selamat Datang" ucap salah satu pegawai yang ada di cafe itu kepada Naruto.

Lalu Naruto pun tersenyum padanya dan terus berjalan masuk. Saat tiba di dalam Naruto terheran kenapa cafe ini lumayan sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berada di café itu dan setelah itu Naruto bertanya kepada salah satu pegawai yang ada di sana.

"Ano, permisi" ucap Naruto pada sang pegawai.

"ada apa tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu" ucap sang pegawai kepadaku.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan pemilik café ini" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah ayo ku antar ke tempat bos" ucap nya sambil pergi untuk menunujukan ruangan pemilik café ini. Dan setelah itu Naruto telah sampai di depan ruangan bos itu dan pegawai yang tadi sudah pergi. Lalu…

 **TOK… TOK… TOK**

Naruto mengetuk pintu ruangan bos itu dan setelah di beri izin untuk masuk kedalam, Naruto pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu.  
"Permisi" itulah yang di katakana Naruto saat pertama kali masuk ruangan itu. Lalu dia di persilahkan duduk oleh seseorang dengan rambut merah crimson dan berwajah tamvan :v serta beriris blue-green.

' _Dari aura nya dia iblis dan Orang ini fisiknya sama seperi Rias-san, apakah dia saudarana'_ batin Naruto sambil duduk di depan orang itu.

"Baiklah anak muda siapa kau da nada apa kau menemuiku?" ucap orang itu pada Naruto.

"Ano, Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, aku dating kesini untuk melamar pekerjaan sebagai pegawai di sini" jawab Naruto pada orang itu.

" Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu. Aku sedang membutuhkan Pegawai di café ku ini, karena café ini beru buka sekitar 5 hari yang lalu. Dan perkenal kan Namaku Sirzech Gremory, dan kau ku terima kerja di sini" ucap seseorang yang ternyata namanya Sirzech.

"Benarkah saya di terima kerja di sini, Sirzech-sama" ucap Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh Sirzech.

"Baiklah saya akan bekerja part-time kalau begitu" ucap naruto pada Sirzech.

"Tidak usah kerja part-time, Karena café ini buka setelah kau pulang dari sekolah mu yaitu academy Kuoh kan, jadi kau akan bekerja full-time di café ini" ucap Sirzech pada Naruto.

" kalau begitu kapan saya bisa bekerja di sini, Sirzech-sama" Tanya Naruto pada Sirzech.

"Besok kau akan mulai bekerja disini' Jawab Sirzech pada Naruto.

"Baiklah Sirzech-sama saya akan bekerja besok, tapi boleh kan saya bertanya seseuatu kepada anda?Tanya Naruto pada Sirzech.

"Bertanya apa Naruto-kun" balas Sirzech pada Naruto.

"Begini, sebenarnya dari awal saya penasaran. Apakah kau mempunyai hubungan sedarah dengaa Rias-san, soalnya nama marga kalian sama" Tanya Naruto pada Sirzech.

"Oh, jadi kau kenal dengan adik ku ya, kami adalah adik-kakak' jawab Sirzech pada Naruto.

"ya kami adalah teman sekelas" Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya pamit, Sirzech-sama saya masih ada urusan. Ucap Naruto.

"Ya silahkan dan jangan lupa besok setelah kau pulang sekolah kau langsung kesini saja" balas Sirzech pada Naruto.

Dan setelah itu Naruto keluar dari ruangan Sirzech dan pergi keluar café untuk diluar dia menaiki motornya dan langsung pulang menuju mansion nya dengan melalui sekolahnya.

Saat melewati sekolah Naruto merasakan ada beberapa aura iblis di belakangAcademy Kuoh. Karena dia penasaran dia langsung menuju ke sana. Setelah sampai dia melihat ada 3 iblis liar perempuan , Naruto kaget karena ke-3 iblis itu dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa sekelai benang pun kecuali 2 sayap kelalawar di punggungnya.

"ternyata ada santapan malam ini" ucap salah satu dari ke-3 iblis liar disana

' _Kurama apakah dia iblis liar_ _itu'_ ucap Naruto pada Kurama dengan telepati .

' **ya dia iblis liar Naruto, kau harus mengalahkannya. Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah dalam mengalahkannya,aku akan menyalurkan energi senjutsu ke tubuh mu jadi berhati-hatillah, dan jangan sampai keluar darah dari hidungmu, khukhukhu'** ucap Kurama dan langsung memutuskan telepatinya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya dia langsung menguluarkan **Driver belt** serta langsung memakainya di pinggang nya.

 **[Brommm]**

Suara keluar setalah **[Sacred Gear]** itu terpasang di pinggang nya. Dan..

 **[Brommm]**

Suara keluar lagi setelah Naruto mengeluarkan Kartu nya dari itu Naruto membuka **Driver belt** nya dan langsung membalikan kartunya serta memasukannya di **Driver belt** nya.

 **[Sacred Gear Ride]**

 **[Decade]**

Setelah Naruto memasuki **Balance Breaker mode** nya, ke-3 iblis yang ada di depan hanya tersenyum.

"oh, jadi kau pengguna **[Sacred Gear]** menarik, tapi kau akan mati karena kalah jumlah dengan kami" ucap salah satu iblis liar itu.

"Begitu kah, coba kalau begini" ucap Decade

 **[Brommm]**

Naruto mengeluarkan kartu dan langsung memasukannya **Driver belt** nya.

 **[Attack Ride]**

 **[Ilusions]**

Setelah itu muncul lah 2 bunshin di sebelah kiri dan kanan tempat sang rider Decade itu berada.

"Bagaimana sekarang kita seimbang, bukan" Ucap Decade a.k.a Naruto.

"B*jingan kau, kalian berdua serang dia" ucap salah satu iblis di sana a.k.a ketua dari mereka berdua dan di balsa anggukan oleh dua iblis yang di suruh tadi.

Lalu 2 bunsin Decade mengluarkan pedang dan pistol yang berasal dari tempat kartunya.(Jadi tempat penyimpanan Kartu nya emang bisa berubah menjadi pedang atau pistol). Dan langsung melawan 2 dari tiga iblis disana.

Sedangkan Decade yang asli hanya memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan karena terhalangi oleh Helmet nya :v

Ke-2 bunshin itu langsung menyerang ke-dua iblis yang sudah berada didepan nya.

Setelah dua bunshin dari decade itu bertarung , dua bunshin itu langsung mnegeluarkan kartu dan langsung memasukannya ke **Driver belt** nya.

 **[Final Attack Ride]**

 **[D-D-D-Decade]**

Lalu di hadapan bunshin yang memakai pedang ada beberapa bayangan kartu yang besar yang menuju ke salah satu iblis itu, dan di hadapan Bunshin yang memaki pistol ada sebuah lingkaran yang terbuat dari kartu, lingkaran itu berukuran kecil Hingga besar yang mengarah ke salah satu iblis seperti lingkaran pembidik

Lalu bunshin yang memakai pedang langusng menembus bayangan Kartu yang ada di depannya dan langsung menghunuskan pedang nya ke iblis itu

Sedangkan bunshin yang memakai pistol mengarah kan pistol nya ke lingkaran bidik itu dan langsung menembaknya.

 **Jrashhh!**

 **DOR!**

Setelah melakukan aksi terakhirnya dengan sangat cepat, kedua iblis itu hangus dan hanya meninggal kan abu saja. Dan ke-2 bunshin itu langsung masuk lagi ke tubuh Decade yang asli a.k.a Naruto.

"ban*sat kau, kau akan mati" ucap iblis liar yang di tinggal mati oleh ke-2 anak buahnya tadi.

Naruto hanya menyeringai di balik helmet nya dan berkata..

"Mari kita akhiri ini" ucap Decade sambil melihat iblis di depannya itu sambil terbang dan memegang pentil yang ada di oppai nya yang lumayan besar itu.

Dan setelah itu pentil yang asalnya kecil berubah menjadi besar dan memanjang, dan di kelilingi oleh lingkaran sihir kecil.

' _apa-apaan itu?, begitukah kekuatan dari iblis liar'_ batin Naruro sambil memandang dengan penuh keheranan.

Dan setelah itu Dada iblis itu menembak seperti pistol.

"Hahahaha bagaimana?, kekuatan ku ini" ucap iblis itu pada Naruto.

"Lumayan untuk iblis lacur seperti mu" balas Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang… Rasakan ini!" ucap Sang iblis sambil terus menembak dengan oppainya.

"harus ku akhiri ini" ucap Naruto.

 **[Brommm]**

Naruto mengeluarkan kartu nya dan langsung saja di masukan ke **Driver belt** nyasambil menghindar dari tembakan sang iblis.

 **[Final Attack Ride]**

 **[D-D-D-Decade]**

Setelah itu Naruto melompat melebihi tinggi iblis yang sedang terbang itu dan langsung di hadapannya muncul beberapa bayangan Kartu yang besar yg mengarah ke iblis itu, dan setelah itu Naruto menembus bayangan2 kartu itu dengan kaki nya.

" **Rider Kick"** ucap Naruto di sela-sela jurus nya yang cepat iblis ingin menghindar, tetapi karena tendangan dari langit itu terlalu dia pasrah dan akhirnya.

 **BuaghhhhBommm!**

Terdengar Suara tendangan dan ledakan tanah setelah Naruto menendang iblis tadi, dan iblis tadi sudah lenyap tanpa itu terjadi Naruto ingin menghilangkan **Balance Breaker mode** , namun tidak jadi karenadia merasakan aura iblis dari arah semak-semak, Sebenarnya dia sudah merasakannya pada saat dia bertarung tadi.

"Keluar lah kalian jangan bersembunyi seperti itu" ucap Decade a.k.a Naruto.

Dan keluarlah bebrapa iblis muda, yaitu Rias dan para Peerage nya.

"Ara-ara jadi kau menyadari nya ya" ucap gadis iblis berambut dark blue di ikat pony tail dan berdada over dialah Akeno HImejima salah satu The Grat Onee-sama di academy kuoh selain Rias.

"Siapa kau?dan kenapa kau mengalah kan para iblis liar di daerah Gremory ini, itukan tugas kami jadi kau tak usah ikut campur" ucap Rias pada orang di depan nya yaitu Decade a.k.a Naruto.

' _Tetnyata Rias-san yang di sini berbanding terbalik dengan rias yang ku kenal'_ Batin Naruto

"aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan aku juga tidak suka dengan mereka yang memakan para manusia" ucap Decade pada Rias.

"Tapi itu kan tugas kami, gara2 kau aku jadi tak bisa melihat oppai mereka" ucap seseorang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyoudou Issei sang maniac oppai.

' _Cih, dasar maniac oppai'_ Batin semua orang disana kecuali Issei.

"Baiklah, lain kali kau tidak usah ikut campur lagi pula itu urusan kami" ucap Rias pada Naruto.

"tidak bisa begitu.. kau tau bahwa aku benci pada iblis2 liar itu, karena mereka memakan manusia dan kalau mereka di biarkan, maka akan ada banyak korban manusia" Ucap Decade pda Rias.

"tapi kami bisa mengatasinya" ucap Seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang cantik dan membawa pedang, daialah Yuuto Kiba.

"aku tau kalian bisa mengatasinya, tapi kalian telat untuk mengatasinya. Jadi siapa cepat dia dapat" ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah jika itu mau~~~". "DOBE!" ucap Rias terpotong ketika mendengar suara Seseorang di yang memanggil dobe dari arah belakang Naruto.

"Apa itu?"Ucap Rias sambil menunjuk tempat dari suara itu berasal.

 **Tap.. Tap..**

Terdengar suara kaki mendarat di melihat kearah belakang Naruto termasuk Naruto itu semuanya meliaht ke adarh belakang Naruto. Nampaklah seseorang dengan armor Hitam-biru dengan Helmet yang terdapat garis-garis hitam yang terbuat dari persegi2 tipis serta armor bagian dada yang garis-garis sama terbuat dari persegi dan juga di tangannya memegang Pistol.( **Driver Gun** ).

"Teme!" ucap Naruto a.k.a Decade.

 **Back time With Sasuke**

 **(** Kejadianya Sebelum Naruto bertemu dengan Rias dkk dan sedang melawan iblis liar)

Di jalanan Kuoh sekarang terdapat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan pulang setelah membeli makanan dari sebuah kedai yang ada di sekitar Kota Kuoh.

Lalu saat Sasuke sedang berada di sekitar Academy Kuoh, Sasuke merasakan ada aura yang lumayan kuat.

"Aura apa ini, kurasakan aura ini begitu aku harus kesana" ucap Sasuke yang langsung menuju ke tempat aura itu berasal.

Setelah sampai Di depan Sasuke sekarang Nampak seekor monster banteng yang membawa kapak atau yang biasa di sebut Minotaur.

"HAHAHAHAHA ada manusia yang datang ke sini, hari ini aku mendapatkan mangsa" ucap Minotaur itu.

"Apa mangsa katamu?... seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, kalau kau lah yang akan jadi mangsaku" Ucap Sasuke pada Minotaur itu.

"Cih! Berani sekali kau manusia rendahan" ucap minotaur itu sambil mengejek.

"apa manusia rendahan katamu, kau lah yang rendahan banteng ba*ingan" ucap Sasuke yang mengeluar kan **Driver Gun** nya di tangan kanan nya

"hahahaha sebuah pistol mainan seperti itu tidak akan membunuh ku" ucap Minotaur.

"benarkah, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu dengan pistol yang kau sebut mainan ini" ucap Sasuke pada Minotaur.

Lalu Sasuke mengambil Kartu yang bergambar Diend dari Sakunya dan langsung memasukannya ke **Driver Gun** dan langsung mendorong pelatuk yang ada di bawah **Driver Gun itu.**

 **[Sacred Gear Ride]**

Lalu Sasuke menembakan Driver Gun nya kearah atas langit.

 **[DiEnd]**

Lalu muncul lambang Diend di atas langit danada 3 bayangan hitam di sekeliling itu 3 bayangan hitam itu langsung menyatu di tubuh Sasuke dan sekarang Sasuke memakai armoer hitam-abu2. Dan setelah itu lambing Diend yang berada di atasnnya kini berubah menjadi 11 persegi tipis dan langsung menyatu dengan helmet nya dan sebagian armor nya berubah menjadi biru muda.(Masih belum ngerti liat aja youtube)

Sang Minotaur itu membulatkan mata setelah melihat seseorang di depannya yang ternyata pengguna **[Sacred Gear].**

"Bagaimana? Sekarang kau yang menjadi mangsaku" ucap Sasuke pada sang minotaur

"Cih!Sialan akan ku bunuh kau!" teriak Minotaur dan langsung melesat kea rah Sasuke berada.

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam dia langsung mengarah kan **Driver Gun** nya pada si Minotaur dan langsung menembaknya ber tubi2, namun masih bisa di tahan oleh sang minotaur.

Setelah Minotaur sudah berada di depan Sasuke, ia pun langsung menghindar dari serangan kapak minotaur.

Terlihat minotaur yang kelelahan karena menahan banyak tembakan dari sasuke, dan kesempatan ini tidak di sia siakan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mengambil kartu dari langusng memasikannya ke **Driber Gun** nya.

 **[Attack Ride]**

 **[Blast]**

Lalu muncul beberapa laser biru yang mengarah kearah minotaur, minotaur pun terbelakan kaget karena laser itu sangat cepat. Karena tidak bisa menghindar sang minotaur itu pasrah.

 **Boom!**

Terdengar ledakan setelah laser-laser itu mengenai Si Minotaur. Setelah ledakan kecil itu, Nampak lah sang minotaur dari tempat ledakan itu, namun sudah dalam keadaah sekarat.

Lalu Sasuke mendekat dan bertannya pada minotaur.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" ucap Sasuke pada Minotaur.

"B-bunuh a-ku" jawab sang minotaur sambil terbata-bata karena tak kuasa menahan sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Baiklah denga senghati" ucap Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke mangambil Kartu dan langsung memasukannya ke **Driver Gun** nya.

 **[Final Attack Ride]**

 **[D-D-D-DiEnd]**

Lalu muncul linkaran bidik dari kecil sampai dengan besar yang terbuat dari bayangan kartu yang sedang mengarah kearah Minotaur. Lalu Sasuke mengarah kan **Driver Gun** nya kearah Lingkaran bidik itu dan langsung menembaknya.

"Semoga kau baik nanti di alam sana" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum di balik helmet nya.

 **Dorrrr! Dhuarr!**

Suara tembakan dan ledakan sedang di tempat minotaur berada. Dan minotaur pun sudah menghilang tanpa sisa.

Sebelum Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu dia merasakan ada beberapa aura gelap dari arah belakang Academy Kuoh dan Satu aura **[Sacred Gear] Rider.**

"Ada apa di sana, coba aku cek saja" ucap Sasuke dan langsung melesat kearah di mana aura-aura itu berada.

Setelah hamper sampai dia meliahat Rival nya yang sedang berbicara pada iblis2 yang ada di Sana.

"DOBE!" teriak Sasuke pada Rival nya dan langsung menarik perhatian para iblis yang ada di sana. Dan Sasuke langsung mendarat di sana.

"Teme!" ucap Naruto.

 **Back to Normal Time.**

Lalu setelah itu Sasuke mengarah kan **Driver Gun** nya kearah para iblis di depannya berniat untuk menembak mereka, namun di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Jangan Teme, mereka tidak jahat" Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke menurunkan Driver Gun nya.

Dan Rias dkk hanya diam seribu bahasa melihat 2 manusia di depannya denga armor yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh mereka sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa Kalian Berdua?"Tanya Rias pada Decade dan DiEnd.

Lalu sasuke angkat bicara.

"Kami berdua hanya manusia yang di berkahi **[Sacred Gear] Rider** oleh Kami-sama, dan juga mempunyaimisi untuk menciptakan perdamaian" Jawab Sasuke pada Rias.

"Apa **[Sacred Gear] Rider?** Tapi aku belum pernah mendengar nama **[Sacred Gear]** yang seperti itu" Tanya Rias pada mereka berdua.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada ke-4 Maou yang ada di UnderWorld itu, mereka pasti tau tentang **[Sacred Gear] Rider.** " Jawab Naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh Rias dkk.

"Baiklah sebelum aku pergi aku akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku Decade dan rival ku ini namanya DiEnd" ucap naruto dan di balas anggukan oleh mereka semua.

"Baiklah kami pergi" ucap Sasuke yang langsung melesat ke belakang, sedang kan Naruto menuju kea rah motor Decade nya dan langsung berangkat dengan motornya.

' _Siapa mereka berdua sebenarnya'_ Batin Rias dan Akeno.

 **Skip Time Besok.**

Pagi hari di sebuah Mansion kini terdapat Seseorang brambut jabrik dengan 3 guratan tipis seperti kumis kucing dia adalah Naruto, dia sedang duduk di sofanya sambil menyantap ramen dan sedang menonton acara di TV nya karena hari ini adalah hari minggu jad dia tidak sekolah. Setelah beberapa menit terdengar lah suara bel di rumah ehh..ralat Mansion Naruto.

 **Ting.. Tong..**

"ya sebentar" ucap Naruto.

 **Clekkk…**

Setelah Pintu masnsionnya di buka, nampaklah seseorang yang ternyata Rival nya, Yaitu Sasuke.

"Teme!, untuk apa kau kesini pagi-Pagi begini?." Tanya Naruto.

"Aku kesini untuk mengajak mu bertarung atau bisa di bilang berlatih bertarung" jawab Sasuke pada naruto.

"Ohh, Baiklah ayo ikuti aku" Ucap Naruto yang langsung menuju je halaman belakang nya dan di ikuti oleh Sasuke dari belakang.

Setelah sampai Naruto langsung memasang kekai yang terbuat dari energi senjutsunya.

"Baiklah Dobe kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Kapanpun aku siap teme" jawab Naruto.

Lalu mereka mengambil jarak antara jarak mereka berdua dan langung mengeluarkan **[Sacred Gear]** nya mereka berdua mengambil kartu nya dan langsung memasukan nya ke **Driver** mereka masing-masing.

 **[Sacred Gear Ride]**

 **[Decade]**

Naruto telah memasuki **Balance Breaker mode** nya dan di susul oleh Sasuke yang langsung mendorong pelatuk yang berada di bawah **Driver Gun** nya.

 **[Sacred Gear Ride]**

 **[DiEnd]**

Sekarang mereka berdua telah memasuki **Balance Breaker mode** nya masing-masing.

"Baiklah kau siap Kalah Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto

"Cih!, Jangan harap Teme!" jawab Naruto.

Lalu Naruto langsung merubah tempat kartunya menjadi Pedang dan sedangkan Sasuke memakai **Driver Gun** nya itu Naruto melesat kedepan dan di susul oleh Sasuke.

"HYAAA!"Teriak mereka berdua saat sedang melesat dengan kecepatan yang sedang.

~.~

~.~

TBC….?

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2 ini6K , gimana menurut kalian bgus? Atau malah lebih jelak dari chap kemarin?. Romance nya belum dapet ya tapi action nya lumayan lah ya, heheheh. Dan untuk Kamen Rider Kivala itu memang Characters di serial kamen rider decade dapi untuk Sacred Gear Super Punch milik Sakura, itu saya ngarang sendiri… hehehe.

Makasih yang udah mau baca dan Review fic ini. Dan Nanti pertarungan nya di Chap depan ya..udah gitu aja.

 _ **Ja nee sampai jumpa di chapter depan**_

 _ **Saya akan update Chap 3 secepatnya.**_

 **Luthfi Gupix OUT!**


	3. Arc I : Teman Baru dan Musuh Lama

"Baiklah kau siap Kalah Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto

"Cih!, Jangan harap Teme!" jawab Naruto.

Lalu Naruto langsung merubah tempat kartunya menjadi Pedang dan sedangkan Sasuke memakai **Driver Gun** nya itu Naruto melesat ke depan dan di susul oleh Sasuke.

"HYAAA!"Teriak mereka berdua saat sedang melesat dengan kecepatan yang sedang.

.

 **.**

.

 **Naruto Second World : The Last Rider**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto, High School DxD, dan Kamen Rider bukan punya saya.**

 **~.~**

 **Author: Luthfi Ramadhan**

 **~.~**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Adventure/Action, Romance, Humor(Maybe)**

 **Rating: M (jaga-Jaga)**

 **Pairing: Naruto x (?), Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, OOC, Strong!Naru, SacredGear!Naru, SacredGear!Sasu, Rider!Naru, overpower!Naru, Typo, Gajeness, abal-abal, FicPertama!Author, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary: Saat Naruto melawan Kaguya di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, Naruto dan Sasuke menyegel tubuh sang dewi kelinci itu, namun Kaguya memakai jikukan ninjutsu kepada dirinya serta Naruto dan Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto di bawa jiwanya oleh Shinigami untuk di berikan kepada Kami-Sama. Dan setelah itu Kami-Sama memberi Tugas kepada Naruto agar mendamaikan Dimensi Lain dan diberi kekuatan yg bernama **[Sacred Gear]**. Akan kah Naruto berhasil mendamaikan dunia berikutnya ini yang belum pernah ada perdamaian?.

.

 **LuthfiGupix IN!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kedatangan Teman baru dan musuh lama**

 **.**

 **.**

"HYAAA!"Teriak mereka berdua saat sedang melesat dengan kecepatan yang sedang. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, Namun tidak disangka ada sesuatu yg terjadi…

 **Prangg…**

Suara seperti kaca yang pecah terdengar cukup keras dari atas mereka berdua, dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari kekai yang di buat oleh Naruto telah hancur. Dan itu cukup mengalihkan perhatian kedua rival yang sedang bertarung. (Sebenarnya belom bertarung)

Saat mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan kearah suara tadi yang berasal dari atas mereka. Mereka melihat sesuatu… bukan tapi, seseorang yang sedang terbang dengan 6 pasang sayap elang berwarna merah serta seluruh armor berwarna merah, ada sebuah lingkaran bergambar elang berwarna merah juga di dadanya.

Seseorang itu kemudian turun menuju tempat di mana kedua rival tersebut berada.

Dan juga kalau di perhatikan kembali. Di bagian pinggang nya ada sebuah sabuk yang tengahnya terdapat sebuah persegi panjang yang miring berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis biru, dengan tiga lubang di bagian kanan, tengah dan kiri, lubang yang telah terisi oleh 3 buah koin? Yang Bewarna merah juga.

Dan di bagian samping kanan sabuk terdapat sebuah alat berbentuk bulat, berwarna hitam dan emas.

Setelah seseorang itu mendarat, dia langsung di beri hadiah berupa KI dengan intensitas besar dan sebuah kuda-kuda bertarung yang berasal dari kedua rival itu.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?" Tanya salah satu dari kedua rival itu, yaitu Sasuke yang sambil terus meningkatkan KI nya.

"Santai dulu rider-san, aku disini hanya ingin menemui kalian" Jawab seseorang yang serba merah itu.

"Menemui kami? Untuk apa kau menemui kami" sekarang yang bertanya Naruto.

"Aku menemui kalian untuk berteman dan bekerja sama" jawab seseorang itu.

"Bekerja sama? Tentang apa?" Tanya lagi Naruto.

"Bekerja sma tentang KEDAMAIAN!" jawab sosok itu dengan nada serius dan sedikit ditekan pada kata kedamaian. Kemudian dia bertanya. "Apakah kalian mau?"

Kedua rival itu saling menatap satu sama lain dan setelah cukup lama mereka berdua saling menatap akhirnya mereka mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi kalau menyangkut soal perdamaian kami tak bisa menolak, karena itu memang tujuan kami" ucap Sasuke yang telah menurunkan KI nya.

' _Apa dia bisa dipercaya?'_ Umpat Naruto dalam hati. Lalu dia membatin lagi. ' _mungkin dia bisa dipercaya'_

Setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke menghilangkan Balance breaker mode nya di ikuti sosok tersebut yang juga menghilangkan armor merahnya. Dan Nampaklah seorang Pria yang lumayan tamvan dan berambut hitam yang lumayan jabrik.

"Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Namaku Eiji Hino, Aku adalah seorang Rider sama seperti kalian atau lebih tepatnya, aku pemilik **[Sacred Gear] OOO Driver** "(Dibaca Ozu). Ucap seseorang itu yang ternyata bernama Eiji Hino

"Tunggu dulu! Hino-san, bukannya aku dan rival ku ini adalah rider terkahir setelah 9 rider terdahulu?" Tanya Naruto pada Eiji.

"Ya kau adalah rider terakhir atau lebih tepatnya penutup dari ke-9 rider terdahulu" Jawab Eiji. "namun bukan berarti kau adalah rider terakhir dari semua rider."

"Semua rider? Apa maksudnya? Bukannya rider hanya ada 9, dan 11 termasuk aku dan rivalku" Tanya Naruto Lagi.

"Apakah Kau tahu eto-.. Siapa namamu?" "Naruto, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan dia Uchiha Sasuke"

"Baiklah Naruto-san, Sasuke-san. Aku akan menjelaskannya, namun akan sedikit panjang" Jawab Eiji. Lalu dia bertanya pada mereka berdua. " Apakah kalian tahu tentang Great war?" Lalu mereka berdua megangguk tanda mengetahuinya.

"lalu apa kalian sudah tau sedetail apa Great war itu?" Tanya Eiji pada mereka berdua.

"Kami tidak tau sedetail apa Great war itu, tapi yang kami tau hanyalah perang itu adalah peperangan yang diikuti oleh ke-3 fraksi dan Kami-sama bukan?, dan kami-sama di anggap mati setelah peperangan itu selesai" jawab Sasuke.

"Ya Kau benar Sasuke-san, tapi sebenarnya bukan 3 fraksi dan Kami-sama saja yang mengikuti great war, namun ada yang ikut serta dalam great war selain ke-3 fraksi dan Kami-sama" Ucap Eiji pada kedua rival itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi ada yang mengikuti Great war selain Ke-3 fraksi. Lalu Siapa yang mengikuti nya?. Apa jangan-jangan-. Ya mereka adalah para Rider" ucap Naruto yang di potong oleh Eiji.

"Jadi sebelum Ke-9 rider ada, sudah ada Rider?" Tanya Sasuke pada Eiji.

"Ya, Para rider itu ada 7 yang disebut Ke-7 Rider legendaris oleh ke-3 fraksi" jelas Eiji pda mereka berdua.

"Tapi kenapa Kami-sama tidak memberitahuku soal ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"itu Karena Kami-sama sengaja tidak memberi tahu mu, karena aku lah yang di beri tau oleh Kami-sama agar aku bisa menjelaskan pada kalian sekaligus bertemu kalian" Jawab Eiji pada mereka berdua

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu bila Kami-sama masih ada?" Tanya Sasuke dan dibalas anggukan oleh Eiji.

"Hino-san bila kau bertemu kami-sama, berarti kau berasal dari dimensi lain?" Tanya Naruto pada Eiji.

"Tidak.. Aku bukan dari dimensi lain seperti kalian" Jawab Eiji, Lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi aku bertemu kami-sama di alam bawah sadar ku"

"Jadi begitu, Lalu bisa kau jelaskan tentang Great war tadi itu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang penasaran.

"Baikalh, jadi begini-"

Eiji pun menjelasakan bahwa ada yang berpartisipasi dalam great war selain ke-3 fraksi, yaitu ke-7 Rider Legendaris. Namun itu masih menjadi misteri apakah benar bahwa ada rider yang mengikuti Great war?

Kebenarannya masih diragukan, bahkan sekarang **[Sacred Gear] Rider** telah dianggap legenda/mitos saja oleh ke-3 fraksi, jadi soal rider yang mengikuti great war itu hanya dapat di buktikan oleh seseorang dari ke-3 fraksi yang mengikuti Great War saja, namun mereka tidak ingin buka mulut tentang hal ini.

"Jadi begitulah" jelas Eiji dan diberi anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

"jadi begitu ya, aku mengerti. Lalu apa maksudmu **[Sacred Gear] Rider** telah dianggap mitos oleh ke-3 fraksi" Tanya Naruto pada Eiji dan juga anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Sudah jelas bukan, kalau **Ke-9 [Sacred Gear] Rider** tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak pernah ada lagi sejak dulu, dan ternyata bukan menghilang tapi karena **Ke-9 [Sacred Gear] Rider** itu diambil lagi oleh Kami-sama dan di jadikan satu. Dan jadilah **[Sacred Gear] Decade Driver** Bukan?" Jelas Eiji. "Itu saja yang ku ketahui dari Kami-sama". Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah Terima kasih tentang penjelasannya Hino-san, Tapi!-" Kemudian Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata. "Kenapa kau malah menghancurkan Kekai dan mengganggu pertarunganku dengan rival ku, Kau bisa kan lewat pintu, bukan?"

Eiji hanya terkekeh pelan dan berkata…

"Maaf soal itu, tapi aku memang tidak bisa lama-lama disini" Ucap Eiji, Lalu dia melanjutkan. "Aku harus pergi sekarang karena ada urusan lain, ya sudah semoga kita berjumpa lagi Naruto-san, Sasuke-san"

Lalu Eiji berlari menuju pintu belakang untuk keluar, untungnya pintu keluar nya berada di samping halaman belakangnya, Jadi Eiji tidak perlu keluar lewat pintu depan Mansion.

Setelah Eiji sudah tak Nampak, suasana menjadi hening seperti hutan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung membuka pembicaraan.

"Ehem.. Oi Teme, mau lanjutkan bertarung?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, Mood bertarung ku sudah hilang" ucap Sasuke, Kemudian memegangi perut nya. "Lagian aku lapar, aku ingin makan dulu"

"Ya sudah sana pergi, hus..hus" ujar Naruto.

Lalu Naruto membalikan badannya dan menuju pintu masuk ke mansionnya tapi, tiba-tiba Sasuke memasukan sebuah kartu ke **Driver Gun** nya dan langsung mendorong pelatuknya.

 **[Attack Ride]**

Naruto yang mendengar suara itu langsung panic dan berbalik badan menghadap kearah sasuke serta berkata…

"Tunggu Teme, apa yang kau lakukan. Bukannya kau sudah tak ingin bertarung?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang panic.

"Memang.." ucap Sasuke datar. "Siapa yang mau bertarung, aku hanya ingin mencoba kartu attack ku yang baru"

Lalu Sasuke menembakan **Driver Gun** nya keatas dan..

 **[Invisible]**

Sasuke menghilang entah kemana setelah menembakan **Driver Gun** nya itu

' _Mungkin dia berteleport'_ Pikir Naruto, kemudian dia berkata. "Ah… Merepotkan, aku ingin tidur saja"

Lalu Naruto pergi masuk ke mansion nya dengan sikap malas Shikamaru yang sedang kambuh.

.

.

.

 **Unknow Place, Unknow Dimension**

 **.**

Di suatu tempat entah dimana itu…

Nampak seorang wanita sedang terbaring tak berdaya di sana. Ciri-ciri nya, rambut berwarna putih panjang, berkulit putih juga, dan memakai sebuah baju berwarna putih juga yang sudah ada robek-robek nya, serta jangan lupa dia lumayan imut.

Ya, Dialah Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Ibu dari semua chakra di dimensi Shinobi

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Wanita imut itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dan nampaklah iris putih nan lavender itu di kedua matanya yang indah.

Dia bangun dari keadaan tidur nya dan langsung memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Saat memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, yang terlihat oleh nya hanya sebuah padang rumput yang luas, pohon-pohon, serta ada sungai yang lumayan besar berada tak jauh di sana.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya nya entah pada siapa. "Mungkinkah aku berada di dimensi lain atau aku sudah mati?"

Dia memsang muka yang bingung nan imut di wajahnya sambil masih memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Setelah cukup lama memperhatikan, dia kemudian berjalan mendekati sungai yang berada tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, namun saat jarak nya dengan sungai semakin dekat. Tiba-tiba… ada sebuah lubang celah dimensi di dekat sungai tersebut.

"Hah?, apa itu? Celah dimensi kah?" ucap Kaguya, Lalu dia melanjutkn perkataanya. "berarti aku berada di dimensi lain gara-gara jikukkan Ninjutsu yang ku pakai waktu itu. Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan jurus itu lagi, mungkin masih bisa"

Lalu Kaguya membuat handseal yang rumit, dan setelah selesai dia berkata…

" **Jikukkan Ninjutsu** " ucap Kaguya. Kaguya menunggu lama, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hah?, apa yang terjadi kenapa tidak bisa" ucap Kaguya panic, lalu dia melanjutkan. "Aku tidak merasakan aliran chakra pada tubuh ku. Itu berarti aku tidak memiliki chakra lagi!"

Setelah selesai dari kekagetannya, TIba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari celah dimensi itu, dan rupanya cahaya itu menuju kearah Kaguya.

Kaguya yang melihat cahaya kearah nya hanya terheran dan bersikap biasa, Karena menurut kaguya itu hanya sebuah cahaya saja, Toh itu tidak akan menyakitinya.

Namun pemikirannya salah, cahaya itu sudah berada tepat di depannya dan langsung masuk ke tubuh Kaguya.

"Eh?, Apa yang terjadi?. Kenapa cahaya ini!" Ucap Kaguya kaget yang dalam keadaan panic nya.

Cahaya itu semakin menyinari tubuh Kaguya, tanpa sadar tubuh Kaguya semakin saja bersinar terang dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara di telinganya…

" _Aku akan memindahkan mu ke suatu dimensi, dimensi dimana perdamaian belum pernah tercipta. Jadi aku menugaskan mu Ootsutsuki Kaguya, Aku menugaskanmu untuk menciptakan sebuah perdamaian dengan caramu sendiri. Semoga kau mendapatkan kehidupan yang baru sebagai seorang manusia disana. Semoga berhasil_ " itulah Suara yang didengar Kaguya.

Kaguya tidak tahu dari mana asal suara itu, namun mungkin suara tadi menugaskan Kaguya untuk kebaikan dirinya sendiri itulah yang dipikirkan Kaguya, tak lama kemudian tubuh Kaguya bersinar lebih terang lagi dan setelah cahaya itu menghilang, Kaguya sudah tidak ada disana, mungkin dia dipindahkan ke dimensi yang di beritahu oleh suara tadi.

.

.

.

 **UnderWorld, Kediaman Gremory.**

DI UnderWorld tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Gremory, keluarga iblis tingkat atas yang termasuk ke 72 pillar.

Saat ini di kediaman Gremory tepatnya di sebuah ruang kerja, sedang di adakan perbincangan yang sangat penting mungkin, dan disana sudah ada 2 orang… eh maksudnya iblis yang sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Apakah dia masih lama?, bukannya dia yang mengajak ku untuk memperbincangkan seseuatu yang penting." tanya seorang iblis itu yang ternyata adalah Sirzech Lucifer salah Satu Maou di Underworld.

"Mungkin dia sebentar lagi datang, Sirzech-sama" jawab seorang Iblis dengan rambut putih silver dan Paras nya yang cantik, dia adalah Grayfia Lucifuge Queen sekaligus istri dari Sirzech, serta Maid dari keluarga Gremory.

Dan akhirnya yang ditunggu telah tiba, seorang Wanita dengan rambut merah crimson sama seperti Sirzech dan oppai nya yang berukuran jumbo telah memasuki ruangan itu, ya dia adalah Heiress dari clan Gremory, Rias Gremory.

"Bagus kau telah datang Rias adikku sayang ku yang imut" ucap Sirzech dengan nada yang sedikit dimanjakan, dan yang ada disana hanya sweatdrop karena tahu bahwa penyakit siscon Sirzech telah kambuh. Dan kemudian Sirzech melanjutkan perkataanya lagi. "Ehem… Jadi mau apa kau menemuiku"

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang penting Onii-sama" jawab Rias.

"Baiklah, Lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku?" Tanya Sirzech pada Rias.

"Onii-sama, apa kau tau tentang rider?" Tanya Rias, dan pertannyan Rias itu membuat Sirzech bengong sambil terkejut karena hanya para Maou di UnderWorld dan para mantan pengikut Great War saja yang tau tentang Rider, bahkan para Maou belum pernah menyebutkan nama Rider itu dihadapan para iblis lain.

Rias yang melihat kakak nya bengong sambil terkejut hanya heran dan kemudian dia berkata. "Ayolah Onii-sama jawab pertanyaan ku tadi, aku ingin tahu tentang rider"

"Ba-bagaimana kau mengetahui nama rider itu?" Tanya Sirzech. "bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui nama itu"

"Begini Ceritanya Onii-sama, kemarin malam saat aku dan peerage ku ingin membunuh iblis liar yang berkeliaran di sekitar academy, tiba-tiba ada seorang manusia yang mengalahkan iblis liar itu dan dia mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Rider, kemudian saat aku bertanya apa itu rider, dia malah menyuruh ku untuk menanyakan itu pada Para Maou." Jelas Rias

Sirzech yang mengetahui Rias bertemu dengan Rider pun terkejut bukan main, karena bagi para Maou Rider itu hanyalah mitos dan legenda semata.

"A-apa kau tidak bercanda Rias?" Tanya Sirzech dengan wajah yang kaget, kemudian dia bertanya. "Maksudku, apa kau benar bertemu dengan seorang rider?"

"ya, itu yang dia katakan. Bahwa dia seorang Rider" jawab Rias sambil mengangguk.

Mau percaya atau tidak Sirzech harus percaya, karena tidak mungkin seorang manusia mengetahui tentang Rider, Karena ini adalah kesepakatan para maou untuk merahasiakan nama rider dari siapapun, walaupun para maou tidak tahu apakah rider itu nyata dan hanya dianggap mitos semata.

"ini tidak mungkin" Ujar Sirzech dengan wajah kebingungannya setelah terlepas dari kekagetannya.

"Memangnya kenapa Onii-sama?" Tanya Rias.

Kemudian setelah Rias bertanya, Sirzech menjelaskan semuanya tentang rider dan juga **[Sacred Gear] Rider** dan juga menjelaskan pada Rias bahwa itu semua hanya mitos.

"Ohh… Begitu rupanya pantas saja Onii-sama mukanya kaya yang ketakutan gitu, hehehe bercanda Onii-sama" ucap Rias

"kau masih bisa bercanda di keadaan seperti ini." Bantah Sirzech dan Rias hanya terkekeh pelan dan mulai berkata dengan nada yang agak serius.

"Tapi ini beneran Onii-sama, aku bertemu dengan seorang rider jadi menurut ku mungkin rider itu bukan mitos" ucap Rias meyakinkan kakak nya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memberi tahu seluruh maou tentang ini." Ucap Sirzech yang sudah kembali tenang dari keterjutannya. "kalau kau sudah tak ada lagi yang ingin di bicarakan, silahkan kembali. Karena aku masih banyak urusan, aku harus mengecheck café ku di dunia atas, benarkan Grayfia?" dan Grayfia pun mengangguk.

"Ha'I Onii-sama, Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" ucap Rias dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sirzech dan Grayfia. Lalu Rias pun keluar dari ruang kerja Sirzech dan meninggalkan kedua iblis itu disana.

.

.

.

 **Heaven**

Sedangkan di heaven sedang ada perdebatan antara para malaikat disana, termasuk Michael sang pemimpin fraksi malaikat saat ini. Mereka memperdebatkan tentang system percintaan pada malaikat yang akan dilakukan oleh Michael, namun ada yang menolak dan ada yang setuju.

"Michael-sama, kenapa diadakan system percintaan pada malaikat, lebih baik tidak usah diadakan saja" ucap salah satu malaikat disana.

"Michael-sama, saya setuju akan system percintaan, agar malaikat bisa merasakan apa yang namanya cinta dan bisa menambah populasi malaikat dengan cara itu" ucap salah satu malaikat yang ikut berdebat di sana.

"Tapi, Michael-sama menambah populasi bisa melakukan system reinkarnasi pada seorang manusia yang iman nya tinggi" balas salah satu malaikat disana.

Michael yang mendengar itu bingung harus melakukan apa, dia diam seribu bahasa di tengah perdebatan yang sengit itu.

' _Ini ternyata lebih sulit dari yang ku pikirkan_ ' umpat nya dalam hati, dan dia pun membatin lagi. _'Jadi sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan, ini mungkin akan sangat lama… mengingat perdebatan yang sengit ini'_

Lalu setelah itu datang dua malaikat cantik yang menghampiri Michael, yang satu berambut pirang keriting dan yang satu berambut indigo panjang.

"Michael-nii, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang malaikat cantik dengan rambut pirang nya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gabriel" jawab Michael pada malaikat cantik yang ternyata Gabriel.

"Tapi kenapa mukamu murung seperti itu Michael-sama?" Tanya seorang malaikat cantik yang berambut indigo panjang itu.

"Itu karena aku bingung Hinata, apakah aku memang harus benar-benar mengadakan system percintaan untuk malaikat mengingat tou-sama sudah tiada, aku harus mengubah sedikit system nya bukan?" jawab Michael.

"Kita lihat saja nanti hasil dari perdebatan ini Michael-nii, sebenarnya aku mendukung mu, Karena aku ingin tahu rasanya bisa mencintai yang lain selain tou-sama" ucap Gabriel dan dibalas anggukan oleh malaikat di sampng kanan nya yang ternyata Hinata.

"aku juga berpikiran begitu Gabriel, tapi mungkin akan memakan waktu untuk mewujudkannya" Kata Michael.

Setelah itu Michael kembali focus ke perdebatan yang sengit itu dan mulai mengatur mereka semua yang sedang berdebat itu.

Sedang kan Gabriel dan Hinata telah pergi dari ruangan itu dan mereka sedang menuju ke dunia manusia, Karena Gabriel dan Hinata sudah menyelesaikan tugas di heaven. Entah untuk apa mereka kesana?

.

.

.

 **Kuoh, Mansion Naruto**

Baiklah kita kembali ke pemeran utama kita. Sekarang dia sedang berada di Mansion nya, dia sedang duduk di sofanya sambil melihat-lihat kartu miliknya. Dia sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa banyak kartu yang hanya ada bayangan hitam dari para rider, mungkin ini kartu untuk merubah nya menjadi rider dahulu, namun dia belum menguasainya.

"Huh … Kapan aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan para rider terdahulu?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "dan juga bagaimana cara mendapat kan kekuatannya itu?"

Naruto masih memikirkan cara bagaimana caranya agar bisa mendapatkan kekuatan dari para rider terdahulu, mengingat kartu nya pada kosong dan hanya ada banyangannya saja. Naruto sudah mencoba menggunakannya tapi tetap tidak bisa di pakai.

"Bagaimana Kurama, apa kau tau caranya?" Tanya Naruto pada sahabat nya yang berada di dalam tubuhnya itu.

" **Seingatku yang di katakan kami-sama padaku, bahwa bila kau ingin menggunakan kekuatan para rider terdahulu kau harus bisa menemui rider tersebut"** jawab Kurama **.**

"APA!?, bukanya para Rider sudah pada Mati. Itu yang di ucapkan Kami-sama padaku" balas Naruto.

" **Tidak, mereka tidak mati. Kami-sama yang memberitahuku soal itu, Kami-sama hanya mengambil [Sacred Gear] nya saja, Jadi tidak akan berdampak apa-apa bila [Sacred Gear] nya di cabut dari tubuh, hanya kekuatannya saja yang berkurang 50% secara permanent"** Jelas Kurama.

"Begitu rupanya, jadi Kami-sama tidak memberitahuku ya Padahal ini kan penting!" seru Naruto kesal.

" **Mungkin Kami-sama sengaja tidak memberitahu mu tentang ini, karena agar kau tidak terlalu lama berada di dimensi Kami-sama, jadi Kami-sama memberitahuku saja** " ucap Kurama

"Lalu bagaimana cara aku menemukan mereka?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang penasaran.

" **Kalau itu aku tidak tau, kau harus mencarinya dengan caramu sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membantu."** Jawab Kurama. Dan dia melanjutkan. " **dan ingat kau harus menemui nya satu per satu karena bila kau menemuinya secara bersamaan, kekuatannya tak akan keluar. Dan setelah kau menemui salah satu Rider tersebut, [Sacred Gear] nya akan kembali pada rider itu namun hanya sementara, setelah itu [Sacred Gear] nya akan menghilang lagi dan juga kau akan mendapat kekuatannya."**

"Baiklah Kalau begitu, Arigato Kurama kau memang sahabat terbaiku ttebayo" ucap Naruto pada Kurama yang langung memutuskan komunikasinya.

Setelah mendapat informasi itu Naruto berpikir keras, bagaimana cara menemukan para rider terdahulu yang ternyata belum mati itu,

"Ahh!" teriak Naruto yang mungkin sedang kebingungan, dan kemudian dia berkata. "Bagaimana ya caranya?, aku harus terus berpikir, aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Karena ini demi perdamaian"

Setelah lama berfikir, akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan ide.

"Ahaa… Mungkin dengan cara mengalirkan Senjutsu kesalah satu Kartu bayangan itu, aku bisa mengetahui lokasinya" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang semangat.

Lalu Naruto mencoba mengalirkan pada salah satu Kartu bayangan rider yang pertama, yaitu Kuuga. Naruto lalu memenutup matanya dan mulai Mengalirkan senjutsu nya.

Dan ternyata yang di duga Naruto benar. Saat naruto mengalirkan senjutsu ke kartu itu ia dapat merasakan satu aura kekuatan entah dari arah mana, Karena aura itu agak tidak jelas untuk di rasakan sepenuh nya, jadi dia tidak bisa menentukan lokasinya.

"Aku merasakannya" umpat Naruto. "Tapi, aku tidak tau aura itu berasal dari mana. Mungkin aku harus memperkuat dan mengontrol senjutsuku dengan sempurna"

Naruto yang memang menyadari kalau senjutsunya masih belum kuat pun hanya terdiam dan kemudian dia bermeditasi agar dia bisa menyatu dengan alam dan menyerap energi alam, dengan cara ini dia mungkin bisa lebih mengontrol senjutsu dengan sempurna dan tinggal memperkuatnya saja.

Setelah bermeditasi cukup lama dia sudah bisa merasakan aliran Senjutsu di tubuh nya yang tercontrol, tapi tidak sepenuhnya tercontrol mungkin dia harus melakukan meditasi cukup lama lagi dan tinggal memperkuatnya saja.

Akhirnya dia membuka matanya dan beranajak dari sofa. Dia pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi, Karena sebentar lagi dia akan pergi menuju tempat kerjanya.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

Setelah Naruto Sampai di tempat kerjanya menggunakan motornya, dia langsung mamarkirkan motornya dan langsung masuk ke dalam Cafe itu. Saat di dalam dia langsung di sambut oleh para pegawai disana, serta para pelanggan perempuan yang menatapnya tertarik sambil sedikit merona.

Naruto yang sudah tau tatapan dari para perempuan itu langsung ngacir kedalam ruangan yang bertanda 'Staff Only'.

Didalam ruangan itu, dia langsung di sapa oleh seseorang yang di kenalnya..

"Yo!. Naruto-san, kita bertemu lagi" sapa seseorang yang ternyata Eiji Hino.

"Hino-san, wah kebetulan sekali" balas Naruto. Dan dia bertanya. "Kau bekerja disini?" dan dibalas anggukan oleh Eiji.

Dan kemudian Eiji menghampiri Naruto, dengan senyuman yang tulus terpampang di wajahnya.

"Nih, ambilah" ucap Eiji sambil menyodorkan pakaian pada Naruto. Dan Naruto pun menerimanya.

"Ini baju kerjaku?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Eiji, lalu dia melanjutkan. "Baiklah aku akan langsung memakainya"

Kemudian Naruto pergi menuju ruang ganti dan segera mengganti pakainnya.

Setelah cukup lama ada di ruang ganti Naruto pun keluar dari ruang ganti itu, dan nampaklah Naruto yang sudah memakai sebuah pakaian waiter berwarna hitam putih, penampilan nya agak sedikit berbeda dari biasanya tapi dia tetap tamvan. Tak ingin membuat pelanggan menunggu lama Naruto langsung mengantarkan makanan yang di pesan pelanggannya dan dia melakukan itu sampai café itu tutup.

 **SKIP TIME**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam yang berarti semua toko maupun café dan restoran sudah tutup, termasuk Ichiraku Café tempat kerjanya Naruto.

Setelah tadi bekerja dan berpamitan pada seluruh pegawai termasuk Eiji, Naruto langsung pulang menggunakan motornya, namun saat diperjalanan pulang Naruto merasakan suatu kejanggalan, dia merasa bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Dan benar saja tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang muncul di depan Naruto, tak mau jatuh dari motor akan sinarnya yang sangat terang, Naruto langsung menghentikan motornya dan turun dari motornya.

"Apa itu?, sinarnya terang sekali"umpat Naruto yang sambil menghalangi matanya dari sinar itu menggunakan tanganya.

Tak lama kemudian cahaya itu meredup dan akhirnya menghilang, namun Naruto sedikit kaget karena setelah cahaya itu hilang, tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan berambut putih panjang yang jatuh dari tempat cahaya tadi keluar.

Tak mau berpikir panjang Naruto langsung melompat sambil melesat kearah perempuan itu dan langsung menangkapnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

 **Grep..**

Naruto berhasil menangkap perempuan itu dan langsung mendarat ke bawah dengan sempurna. Setelah mendarat dia pergi menuju tiang yang berada di dekat motornya dan menyandarkan dirinya di tiang itu.

Naruto terus memperhatikan perempuan yang ada di gendongannya itu, dia melihat rambut yang putih panjang, baju yang putih, dan kulit yang putih juga, namun wajah nya tak terlihat karena terhalangi oleh rambutnya yang panjang itu.

Karena Naruto memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi dia langsung saja menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, dan setelah menyingkirkan rambut nya dari wajah nya, Naruto langsung melihat wajahnya dengan baik, tapi setelah itu alangkah terkejutnya saat Naruto memperhatikan wajah perempuan itu.

"K-kaguya!" teriak Naruto kaget bukan main, karena yang ada di gendongannya sekarang adalah seseorang yang menjadi lawan terakhirnya saat di dunia shinobi. Dia adalah Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Namun sekarang Kaguya yang dilihat oleh Naruto itu tidak memiliki tanduk dan juga mata 'Mugen Tsukoyomi' didahinya.

Setelah kembali dari keterjutannya dia kembali tenang dan Naruto terus menunggu dia sadar disana dan sambil berpikir.

"jadi Kaguya masih hidup, Kenapa dia menjadi berbeda, dia menjadi serasa lebih muda di dimensi ini?. Apakah dia masih dendam padaku atau tidak ya?. Apakah dia akan menjadi musuh ku lagi di dunia ini?" Tanya Naruto bekali-kali pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin membawanya ke mansionnya, tapi apa daya Karena dia tidak bisa membawanya naik ke motornya, jadi dia ingin menunggu saja. Masa bodoh apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Naruto tidak mempedulikan kalau Kaguya nanti nya akan jadi musuhnya atau temanya.

Setelah lumayan lama Naruto menunggu Kaguya sadar, akhirnya Kaguya mengeluarkan suara lenguhan nya dan mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya, setelah membuka matanya dia langsung terkejut, Karena sekarang dia sedang melihat seseorang yang menjadi lawannya saat di dimensi shinobi dan sedang berada di gendongannya.

Naruto yang melihat kaguya bangun hanya tampak sedikit terkejut dan kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Naruto?" lirih Kaguya dan di balas senyuman dan anggukan oleh Naruto.

Kaguya yang mendapat balasan itu hanya meneteskan air matanya, mukanya terlihat sangat sedih entah kenapa dia menangis?

Naruto yang melihat Kaguya menangis pun hanya terheran.

"N-naruto" lirih lagi Kaguya sambil terus menangis.

"K-kaguya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menurunkan Kaguya dari gendongan nya. Dan sekarang di hadapan Naruto sudah ada Kaguya yang berdiri lemas sambil terus menagis.

Kaguya yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya terus menangis dan memanggil nama Naruto dengan pelan, tiba-tiba…

 **Grep…**

Kaguya memeluk Naruto dan langsung membenamkan wajah nya di dada bidang milik Naruto dan menangis di sana. Naruto yang tiba-tiba di peluk pun hanya tersentak kaget dan sekarang dia merasakan kaos nya yang basah karena air mata Kaguya.

"Gomen Naruto… Gomen.. Hountoni Gomen Naruto…" Ucap Kaguya yang terus meminta maaf dan menagis di dada bidang nya Naruto.

Naruto terheran karena, Kaguya meminta maaf kepadanya. Dan kemudian dia berkata..

"Kaguya kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Tanya Naruto pada kaguya yang terus menangis di dada bidangnya.

"*hiks* K-kare-na *hiks* aku su-dah *hiks* membunuh kedua teman *hiks* yang berharga b-bagimu dan *hiks* juga aku sudah *hiks* melempar mu.. *hiks* ke-." Ucapan Kaguya berhenti saat tiba-tiba Naruto membalas pelukan dari Kaguya dan megelus-ngelus puncak kepalanya.

' _ternyata Kaguya telah berubah. Mungkin dia bisa membantuku untuk mewujudkan perdamaian di dimensi ini, kalau dia benar-benar berubah'_ batin Naruto, dan kemudian dia berkata. "jangan begitu Kaguya, tenang saja, teme, sakura, hinata dan semuanya pasti sudah memaafkanmu termasuk aku. Lagi pula aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu." Ucap Naruto yang terus mengelus puncak kepala Kaguya.

Kaguya yang mendengar itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Kemudian dia berkata…

"Arigatou Naruto, Arigatou, aku senang kalau kau sudah memaafkan ku" ucap Kaguya yang terus menatap Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

Setelah itu situasi tiba-tiba menjadi hening, namun keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi Kaguya, kenapa kau berada disini? Bisa kau jelaskan!" Tanya Naruto sambil meminta penjelasan. Dan Kaguya menjawab…

"jadi begini Naruto-.."

Kaguya pun menjelaskan semuanya kenapa dia bisa berada disini termasuk saat diberi tugas oleh sebuah suara yang tak tahu dari mana suara itu berasal.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya Naruto" ucap Kaguya kepada Naruto dan di balas anggukan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kau tinggal saja bersama ku aku tidak keberatan kok" Naruto mengajak Kaguya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Kaguya yang mendengar itu hanya menunduk dan berkata…

"Maaf Naruto seperti nya aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa" balas Naruto yang sepertinya meminta penjelasan

"karena aku tidak pantas tinggal bersamamu dan juga aku masih merasa bersalah tentang waktu itu, jadi lebih baik aku menyesali dulu perbuatanku waktu itu dan menjauh dari mu untuk sementara waktu" jelas Kaguya.

"kenapa?, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Kaguya?, aku bilang aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu dan juga sudah memaafkan mu, dan juga bila kau menyasal atas perbuatanmu kau bisa menyesalinya nanti saat tiba di tempat tinggal ku"

Kaguya masih tidak percaya karena dia bisa semudah ini diterima oleh orang yang dulu menjadi lawannya ini dan setelah itu setetes cairan bening keluar lagi dari pelupuk matanya sambil tersenyum dan membatin.

' _kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa sebaik ini? Padahal aku dulu berniat untuk membunuhnya, tapi kenapa dia bisa setenang ini berada di dekat ku tanpa rasa dendam atau pun rasa ingin membunuh. Dia benarbenar baik, sepertinya memang harus saatnya aku berubah dan menjadi seseorang yang berharga baginya'_

Naruto yang melihat Kaguya menangis lagi hanya tersenyum tipis, Karena dilihat dari wajah Kaguya yang tersenyum menandakan bahwa Kaguya sedang menangis bahagia.

"Jadi Kaguya apa kau mau tinggal di tempat ku?" Tanya Naruto pada Kaguya yang sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Ya!, aku mau Naruto-kun. Arigatou" jawab Kaguya sambil menambahkan suffix –kun pada Naruto dan juga memperlihatkan wajahnya yang imut. Dan itu membuat wajah Naruto terdapat rona tipis.

"Ya baiklah kalau begitu, Ayo!" ajak Naruto yang langung menarik tangan Kaguya menuju motor nya, dan kemudian Kaguya menaiki motornya.

"Baiklah pegangan yang erat Kaguya" ucap Naruto pada Kaguya yang langusung mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto dari arah belakang, tak lama kemudian Naruto menjalankan motornya menuju mansionnya.

Naruto yang masih di peluk dengan erat oleh Kaguya dari belakang hanya tersenym tipis sambil terus mengendarai motornya, dan kemudian dia membatin…

' _apakah ini yang namanya musuh menjadi teman, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Kaguya lagi apalagi dia sudah berubah menjadi tidak seperti dulu saat menjadi musuhku, mungkin dia bisa menjadi seorang ibu atau kakak bagiku.'_

Dan Naruto terus mengendarai motornya, sampai mereka tiba di Mansionnya.

Mungkin ini adalah hari yang bahagia bagi Naruto karena dia bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang berharga baginya atau yang Naruto anggap sebagai Keluarganya sekarang. Mungkin setelah hari ini usai, hidup Naruto akan lebih berwarna karena dia mendapatkan keluarga baru yang bisa menemaninya bila ia kesepian dan juga pasti akan membntunya untuk menciptakan perdamaian.

Apakah Kaguya bisa membantu Naruto menciptakan perdamaian?...

.

 **TBC?**

 **.**

Yo… minna ketemu lagi sama saya di fic saya ini.. Gimana fic nya Bagus atau malah jelek.. maaf ya kalau jelek.. hehehe, dan juga maaf kalau saya Update nya lama Karena saya juga hanya manusia biasa yang pasti banyak kesibukan… jadi maaf ya..

Di chap sekarang gak ada actionnya karena ini adalah penutup arc I jadi Chap depan dah masuk arc baru.. dan juga disini saya masukin Kamen rider OOO generasi selanjutnya dari decade, dan mungkin nanti saya bakalan masukin para hesei yang lainnya juga.. termasuk nanti bakalan ada 7 rider legendaris yang udah di jelasin di chap ini. Yang belum tau siapa aja 7 rider legend itu search aja di google deh nanti bakalan ada..

Dan maaf juga kalau pertemuan Naruto sama Kaguya gaje banget.. hehehe, disini Kaguya saya jadiin protagonist jadi critanya udah berubah lah…

Jangan lupa kasih saran lagi minna apakah masih ada kekurangan? Dan juga makasih yang udah mau membaca fic ini apalagi jadiin favs.. saya jadi makin bersemangat meneruskan fic ini.. tenang aja gak bakalan hiatus kok.

Oh iya satu lagi.. saya minta saran apakah Kaguya saya jadiin pair Naruto atau jadi keluarganya aja?

Ya udah sekian dari saya… kalau gitu saya undur diri dulu..

.

 _ **Ja nee sampai jumpa di chapter depan**_

 _ **Saya akan update Chap 4 secepatnya yang saya bisa.**_

 **Luthfi Gupix OUT!**


	4. Arc II : Berusaha Mencari

AuthorNotes:

Yo..minna saya kembali dengan fic gaje saya ini, setelah 4 hari tidak update (4 hari ndasmu udah 3 minggu lebih coeg.)

Ok..saya memang udah tidak update selama 3 minggu lebih, jadi tolong maaf kan saya. Saya tidak update selama 3 minggu ini, karena saya harus melaksanakan UKK di sekolah saya dan juga saya sakit selama 5 hari, jadi saya baru updatenya sekarang…

Ok, langsung saja baca chapter ini, Chap sekarang ini bener-bener gaje (apa lagi alurnya), soalnya saya nulis fic ini ngedadak, jadi pasti amburadul. Untuk Chap sekarang ini lebih fokus ke perjalanan Naruto ke tempat dimana Rider kuuga berada, jadi adegan nya semua hampir semua Naruto dan alurnya bisa dibilang gaje, lambat dll.

Ok..langsung saja baca … semoga bagus dan menghibur.

.

.

.

 **Naruto Second World : The Last Rider**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto, High School DxD, dan Kamen Rider bukan punya saya.**

 **~.~**

 **Author: Luthfi Ramadhan**

 **~.~**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Adventure/Action, Romance, Humor(Maybe)**

 **Rating: M (jaga-Jaga)**

 **Pairing: Naruto x (?), Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, OOC, OC, Strong!Naru, SacredGear!Naru, SacredGear!Sasu, Rider!Naru, overpower!Naru, Alur Amburadul(maybe), Alur lambat(maybe), Typo(maybe), Gajeness, abal-abal, FicPertama!Author, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary: Saat Naruto melawan Kaguya di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4, terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto dan Sasuke oleh Kaguya setelah mengalahkannya, Karena setelah Naruto dan Sasuke menyegelnya tubuh sang dewi kelinci itu. Kaguya memakai jikukan ninjutsu kepada dirinya serta Naruto dan Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto di bawa jiwa nya oleh Shinigami untuk di berikan kepada Kami-Sama. Dan setelah itu Kami-Sama memberi Tugas kepada Naruto agar mendamaikan Dimensi Lain dan diberi kekuatan yg bernama **[Sacred Gear]**. Akankah Naruto berhasil mendamaikan dunia berikutnya ini yang belum pernah ada perdamaian?.

.

 **Luthfi Gupix IN!**

 **Arc II.**

 **Chapter 4.**

 **Berusaha Mencari.**

 **.**

.

Mentari kembali menyinari Pagi hari di kota kuoh dan membangunkan seluruh mahluk hidup yang berada di sana. Termasuk peran utama kita disini, dia juga telah bangun dari tidur cantiknya tadi malam.

Sekarang dia masih berada di kasurnya dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi, Karena dia kan harus pergi ke sekolah.

Setelah mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah, ia langsung saja membawa tasnya dan segera turun ke bawah, Karena kamar nya terletak di lantai 2.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Aku berjalan turun dari lantai 2 tempat kamar ku berada, menuju ke bawah tepatnya ke ruang makan yang bersebelahan dengan dapur, Setelah aku turun aku langsung saja menuju ke dapur untuk menyeduh ramen.

Namun saat aku tiba di dapur aku melihat seorang wanita berambut putih, tinggi kira-kira seleher ku dan juga dia memakai apron berwarna putih, kaos putih serta celana da-.… tunggu apa itu!?... Apa-apaan itu! … dia hanya memakai celana dalam!...

Aku hanya menepuk jidat ku dan menggeleng-geleng kan kepalaku, Karena pemandangan yang ada di depan mataku sekarang.

"Kaguya?"

Aku memanggil nama yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku, setelah di panggil oleh ku dia membalikan badanya dan menghadap kearah ku.

"EH? Naruto-kun kau sudah bangun rupanya, Ohayou"

"Ohayou"

Aku hanya membalas sapaannya dan langsung bertanya…

"Kaguya kau sedang apa? Dan kenapa kau hanya menggunakan celana dalam!?"

Aku bertanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk celana dalam yang diapakai nya.

Dia tersenyum karena pertanyaan ku tadi, kemudian dia menjawab…

"Aku sedang masak Naruto-kun dan aku memakai celana dalam saja karena aku kan belum punya celana atau rok."

"Ja-jadi itu pakaian dalam mu yang kemarin?" aku bertanya dan di balas anggukan oleh nya.

"Huh..Baiklah nanti aku akan membelikan Pakaian untuk mu" jawab ku dan dia hanya mengangguk aku pun bertanya."Lalu, etoo..Memang kau bisa masak?"

Dia yang di Tanya seperti itu, langsung saja kesal dan berkata…

"Mo … Tentu saja aku bisa!kau jangan meremehkanku tentang hal memasak, dan sekarang aku akan memasak makanan jadi kau tunggu saja sana" Jawab nya dengan sedikit menyentak.

"O-Ohh, Baiklah"

Aku hanya menjawab dengan 2 kata dan langsung menuju ke ruang sampai aku pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di ruang makan.

Aku menunggu makanan yang dimasak Kaguya sambil berpikir.…-

Entah kenapa Kaguya yang sekarang jauh lebih muda dari yang dulu dan suarannya pun berubah menjadi lebih feminim. Aku juga berfikir ternyata Kaguya cantik juga, apa ini karena dia sekarang menjadi muda kembali? atau dia memang sudah cantik pada saat waktu itu. Mungkin dia memang sudah cantik dari waktu itu dan juga mungkin waktu itu kecantikannya memudar, gara-gara dia tidak pernah tersenyum dan selalu memasang wajah yang datar, Tapi itu baru kemungkinan saja sih, aku tidak tahu apakah dia cantik baru-baru ini karena dia menjadi muda? ataukah dia memang sudah cantik pada waktu itu?

Ahhh..memikirkan itu membuat ku pusing 7 keliling, ya sudah lah…. tidak usah dipikirkan lagi tentang itu yang penting sekarang dia sudah berubah dari sifat nya yang dulu menjadi sifat nya yang sekarang ini

Dia juga sekarang sudah menjadi ceria setelah semalaman dia menangis di kamarnya, 'Aku minta maaf' 'Aku minta maaf', seperti itulah kira-kira tangisan Kaguya, dia benar-benar sangat berubah.

Dan yang lebih penting lagi adalah bukan soal Kaguya, tapi soal…

Kapan dan Dimana aku bisa bertemu dengan para rider terdahulu, walaupun aku sudah tau cara untuk mencarinya, tapi sepertinya lokasinya lumayan jauh dari kota kuoh…

jadi, Kalau begitu mungkin sepulang sekolah aku akan berusaha mencari lokasinya, lokasi dari rider pertama yaitu Kuuga.

Aku hanya menghela nafas untuk menghilangkan penat yang berada di kepalaku tuk sementara.

Tak lama kemudian Kaguya datang dengan membawa makanan yang dimasaknya, yang berada di mangkuk dengan sebuah nampan. Lalu dia memberikan ku mangkuk yang berisi makanan nya itu.

"!"

Aku hanya sweetdrop melihat makanan yang ada di mangkuk ku saat ini.. Apaan ini?..ku kira sup atau apa?… ternyata ramen!

Aku hanya menghela nafas lagi dan berkata dengan nada yang lemas …

"Oi.. Kaguya jadi kau masak ramen?..Jadi aku menunggu selama ini, kau hanya menyeduh ramen..!?"

Kaguya yang ditanya oleh ku seperti itu wajahnya menjadi merah dan berkata..

"U-urusai! Yang penting makan saja lah.."

Aku hanya menghela nafas lagi, Sudah 3 kali aku menghela nafas pagi ini. Karena perut ku sudah berdemo untuk minta di isi, aku langsung saja mengambil sumpit yang ada di meja, lalu memakan ramen nya.

Setelah selesai aku langsung berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan motor ku, tak lupa berpamitan dulu pada Kaguya.

 **Naruto P.O.V End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time**

 **.**

Sesampainya di Academy Kuoh Naruto langsung saja memarkirkan melewati gerbang, dan kebetulan bertemu dengan Sasuke, mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan gaje yang kesetanan dari para siswi. Mungkin… itu sudah menjadi sarapan pagi bagi Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sesampainya di kelas pun Mereka berdua tetap saja masih mendengar teriakan dari para siswi, Mereka hanya mengabaikan teriakan itu dan langsung saja duduk di kursinya.

Tak lama kemudian guru datang, dan kelas pun menjadi sunyi dan hanya terdengar suara jankrik dari luar kelas. Dan akhirnya pelajaran pun dimulai…

.

 **Skip Time (lagi)**

 **.**

 **Naruto P.O.V**

 **.**

Pulang Sekolah pun tiba, itu adalah waktu yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh para siswa-siswi termasuk aku juga.

Sekarang aku sedang mengendarai motorku. Aku sedang menuju tempat dimana aura Rider Kuuga berada, mungkin dia berada di luar kota kuoh, jadi mungkin itu akan memakan waktu.

Untuk sekolah aku sudah ijin untuk tidak bersekolah beberapa hari. Untuk bekerja pun sama, tadi aku menuju café dulu untuk meminta ijin pada Sirzech-sama, agar mengijinkanku untuk tidak bekerja beberapa hari ini, karena urusan keluarga di luar kota, dan Sirzech-sama pun mengijinkan.

Termasuk Kaguya, aku pun tadi pulang terlebih dahulu untuk mengemas barang-barang ku dan meminta izin dulu padanya. Dan saat aku meminta izin tadi, entah kenapa dia jadi begitu sangat sedih? (Biasa Gak Peka :v)

Aku terus mengendarai motor ku untuk menuju tempat itu, Aura dari rider itu pun terus semakin jelas, dan sekarang aku mengetahui lokasinya!.. dia berada di Tokyo … aku tahu karena, aku melalui jalur untuk ke Tokyo. Mungkin ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang, mengingat Kuoh dan Tokyo itu lumayan jauh.

.

.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, aku pun masih berada di perjalanan yang menuju Tokyo, Karena tadi aku baru saja lolos dari kemacetan, jadi untuk mempercepat perjalanan aku harus menghindari kemacetan, berarti aku harus mencari penginapan dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Tokyo, besok pagi.

.

Malam hari pun tiba..aku juga sudah menyewa sebuah penginapan yang tidak terlalu mahal, karena hanya untuk sehari saja, dan juga penginapan nya berada tak jauh dari hutan.

Aku berjalan keluar penginapan untuk mencari angin malam, Melihat kearah hutan. ' _Hutan yang menakutkan, Pasti banyak hantu nya… ihhh..serem'_ Aku membatin saat melihat kearah hutan, namun…

Aku merasakan sebuah aura gelap yang berasal dari dalam hutan, apakah itu hantu?, … tidak pasti bukan hantu, Karena Hantu tidaak memiliki aura segelap ini.

Aku merasa sangat penasaran Aura apa itu? Tak pikir panjang aku langsung saja berlari kedalam hutan. Tak peduli hutan itu sedikit gelap dan banyak hantunya. Setelah sampai di dalam hutan, Aku mencari dari mana aura itu berasal, Dan saat aku menemukannya aku sangat terkejut!...

Karena aura itu berasal dari … 2 iblis liar, yang satu berbentuk Wanita yang…ehem … telanjang dan yang satu lagi berbentuk manusia setengah kuda dengan membawa busur mereka sedang ingin memakan seorang wanita.

Karena tak ingin wanita itu mati, aku langsung saja mengambil tindakan...

"Oi!, Iblis Brengsek!" Aku berteriak untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka padaku, agar mereka tidak jadi memakan wanita iblis itu pun mengarah kan pandangannya padaku dan tersenyum..

"Hohoho..ada santapan lagi, mungkin malam ini kita akan kenyang".

"Ya kau benar kita akan kenyang..hahaha".

Mereka berdua tertawa dan setelah tawa mereka terhenti, mereka langsung saja memasang kuda-kudanya untuk siap menyerangku. Tak mau kalah, aku pun juga ikut memasang kuda-kuda dan berkata…

"Jangan harap kalian bisa semudah itu untuk menangkapku! Bila kalian ingin memakan ku, kalian harus mengalahkan ku dulu!"

Aku kembali berkata dengan nada yang ditinggikan pada ke 2 iblis itu.

"Hahahaha, memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia rendahan seperti mu"

"ya, kau bisa apa huh? Dasar manusia rendahan!"

Mereka berbicara, mengejek ku dengan nada yang di aku pun terdiam atas perkataan mereka yang memandang manusia itu rendah.

Akupun membalas perkataan mereka …

"Rendahan Katamu… heh…jadi kalian menganggap manusia itu adalah mahluk yang rendahan..baiklah kalau begitu"

Hening sejenak, Aku menundukan kepalaku setelah berkata seperti itu, lalu Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan berteriak…

"Kalian akan merasakan apa yang namanya rasa sakit dari manusia rendahan!"

Aku berteriak sambil mengeluarkan **[Sacred Gear]** ku dan langsung saja memasuki mode **[Balance Breaker].**

 **[Sacred Gear Ride]**

 **[Decade]**

Aku telah memasuki **[Balance Breaker Mode]** ku dan aku pun melihat kearah mereka berdua, yang kulihat mereka hanya melongo saja dan berkata…

"Ti-tidak mungkin, Kau pemilik **Sacred Gear**..?"

Iblis setengah kuda berkata dengan raut muka yang terkejut dan yang satu lagi masih melongo saja.

"Ya aku memiliki **Sacred Gear** , Jadi aku akan menghabisi kalian. Bersiaplah! "

Aku menjawab nya dengan sedikit berteriak dan dia pun membalas…

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"Iblis yang tadi melongo saja, berteriak dengan raut muka yang masih terkejut.

Aku hanya tesenyum di balik helmet ku akan pertanyaan mereka..dan membalas…

"Aku hanya seorang Rider yang ingin menciptakan perdamaian.… INGATLAH ITU!, ttebayoo!"

Aku langsung saja melesat kearah mereka berdua sambil mengarah kan pedang ku kedepan, pedang yang telah kubentuk dari tempat kartu ku. Mereka berdua pun tidak tinggal diam, Iblis yang setegah kuda dia mengambil busur nya dan menembakan beberapa panah dan iblis yang satu lagi, menembakan cairan berwarna putih seperti susu dari dadanya.

Aku menangkis beberapa anak panah yang berasal dari iblis setengah kuda itu dan berusaha menghindari serangan cairan putih dari iblis yang berwujud seorang wanita itu.

Untung saja aku bisa menghindari nya, kalau tidak … mungkin aku sudah hangus seperti halnya tanah yang berlubang saat terkena cairan itu.

Aku terus melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu menangkis dan menghindar, Namun sepertinya melakukan hal seperti itu terus menerus tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk menyerang mereka.

Lalu aku pun bersembunyi di balik pohon untuk mengubah pedang ku menjadi pistol.

Setelah ku ubah, aku keluar dari balik pohon karena pohonya sudah hangus oleh cairan putih yang ditembakan oleh salah satu ibilis disana dan mengarah kan pistol ku kearah mereka berdua, mereka terkejut saat aku mengarahkan sebuah pistol kearah mereka, namun mereka tidak menghentikan serangan mereka.

Dan aku pun menembakan pistol ku pada mereka yang sedang menyerang ku itu, dan mereka terkejut kembali karena laser yang kutembakan kepada mereka sangatlah cepat dan akhirnya mereka terkena seranganku.

Karena tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini, aku langsung mengambil kartu dan memasukannya ke **Driver Belt** ku.

 **[Attack Ride]**

 **[Blast]**

Puluhan laser keluar dari pistol ku saat aku menembakan pistol ku kearah mereka berdua, kepulan asap menghalangi pandangan ku dan setelah asap nya benghilang, terlihat dua iblis itu sedang tergeletak tak berdaya, lalu mereka pun berusaha untuk berdiri dan akhirnya mereka berhasil berdiri.

"K-keuatan apa i-itu, Kekua-tan macam a-pa itu" sang iblis setegah kuda berkata dengan nada yang terbata dan di balas anggukan oleh iblis yang satunya lagi.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu apa kekuatan ku, yang jelas keberadaan kalian akan mengancam hidup manusia" aku menjawab dengan tenang, "lebih baik segera ku akhiri ini"

Aku mengeluarkan kartu untuk mempersiapkan serangan terakhir dan kumasukan ke **Driver Belt** ku.

 **[Attack Ride]**

 **[Double Gun]**

Munculah satu pistol di tangan kiri ku, jadi sekarang aku memiliki 2 pistol, dan tanpa pikir-pikir lagi aku langsung saja memindah kan pistol ku yang berada di tangan kanan ke tangan kiri, Karena aku akan mengeluarkan kartu last attack ku dan siap untuk mengakhiri ini.

 **[Final Attack Ride]**

 **[D-D-D-Decade]**

Aku mengarahkan kedua pistol ku yang berada di tangan kiri dan kanan kearah kedua iblis itu, lalu munculah lingkaran bidik di depan kedua pistol ku. Dan langsung saja aku menembakan pistol ku.

 **Zresss!**

Keluarlah laser yang besar dari kedua pistol ku, laser itu bewarna merah muda seperti hal nya armor ku dan juga sangat cepat.

Kedua iblis itu hanya membulatkan matanya dan berteriak…

"Tidak!, Aku tidak ingin MATI!" mereka berdua berteriak dan tidak sempat menghindar karena cepat nya serangan ku.

Dan akhirnya laser itu pun mengenai mereka berdua…

 **Dhuarr!**

Ledakan kecil terdengar setelah laser itu mengenai mereka berdua, Pohon yang berada di belakang mereka tadi pun terkena serangan ku.

Aku hanya menghela nafas lelah dan menghilangkan **[Balance Breaker Mode]** ku.

Aku lumayan cukup lelah, Karena aku belum terbiasa dengan kekuatan sebesar ini, Kecuali kekuatan ku saat aku memiliki chakra,Kekuatan ini cukup menguras sedikit tenagaku, Mungkin sepulangnya di Tokyo aku akan berlatih bersama Kurama.

Setelah berdiam cukup lama aku mengalihkan pandangan ku pada seorang Wanita yang tadi diserang oleh iblis liar itu, dia sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

Aku tidak melihat ada luka di tubuhnya, yah ... mungkin dia hanya pingsan saja karena shock atau apalah itu. Tanpa pikir 2x aku pun langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style dan pergi menuju penginapan

.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi pun tiba, sekarang aku sudah mengemasi barang-barang ku dan akan melanjutkan perjalanan ku ke Tokyo. Sekarang baru pukul 4 pagi, memang rencana ku berangkat pagi-pagi agar tidak terjebak kemacetan seperti kemarin.

Sebelum aku melanjutkan perjalanan, aku sebenarnya ingin menemui wanita yang kemarin malam diserang oleh iblis liar, yang ku bawa ke penginapan ini.

Untung saja pemilik penginapan ini baik hati, Karena kebaikan hatinya dia mengijinkan wanita itu untuk beristirahat di penginapannya.

Tapi kalau aku bertemu denganya … apa yang harus ku jelaskan, Karena tak ingin terjadi hal merepotkan lagi, jadi aku hanya menitip pesan pada pemilik penginapan itu untuk disampaikan padanya dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

 **Naruto P.O.V End.**

 **.**

 **Unknown Place.**

.

Di sebuah gua entah di mana itu, terlihat dua orang yang saling berhadapan. Yang satu adalah seorang gadis bertubuh loli dengan rambut hitam yang panjang.

Dan yang satu lagi seorang lelaki dengan rambut Silver sedang bersandar di dinding gua. Mungkin mereka sedang ada pertemuan atau apalah itu.

"Jadi untuk apa kau memanggil ku ke sini, Ophis?" Si rambut silver membuka pembicaraan dengan bertanya kepada sang loli yang ternyata adalah Ophis, sang Uroboros Dragon.

"Aku memanggil mu kesini karena aku ada sebuah misi khusus untuk mu sendiri, Vali." Ophis menjawab kepada si rambut silver yang ternyata dia Vali, sang Hakuryuukou.

"Misi Khusus?" Vali berkata dengan nada kebingungan. "Misi apa?, Ophis"

Ophis pun tersenyum dan menjawab…

"Misimu gampang, kau ku tugaskan, merekrut anggota baru untuk Khaos Brigade"

Vali yang tatapan nya tadi hanya tatapan malas langsung saja jadi tatapan yang tertarik…

"hmm… cukup menarik, Baiklah aku akan melakukannya" Kata Vali. "Lalu siapa dia?, apakah dia kuat?

Ophis pun tersenyum lagi. "tentunya dia kuat makanya aku tertarik padanya, Dia adalah seorang manusia yang memiiki **Sacred Gear Rider"**

Vali yang mendegar kata rider hanya terseyum dan berkata…

"ho… ternyata rider masih ada ya?, Kukira Rider sudah punah … hahaha… Baiklah aku akan melakukannya Ophis, Karena sudah lama aku ingin mencoba bertarung dengan seorang rider"

Ophis yang mendengar itu hanya menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya. "Jangan gegabah dulu Vali, aku menugaskan mu untuk merekrutnya bukan bertarung denganya, kau coba saja bicara dulu baik-baik denganya, dan bila dia menolak, kau bisa lakukan apa saja padanya"

Vali pun tersenyum kembali dan memunculkan sayap mekaniknya dan bertanya."Melakukan apa saja ya, hmm … Baiklah aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati, Ophis" Dan kemudian Vali pun pergi keluar gua untuk mencarinya sekarang.

Ophis yang melihat Vali ingin pergi pun menahannya. "Tunggu Vali!"

Vali pun berbalik dan berkata… "Ada apa lagi Ophis?

"Aku belum memberi tahu Ciri-cirinya dan -cirinya dia lelaki dengan rambut pirang dan ada 3 guratan tipis di pipinya seperti kumis kucing. Dan dia sekarang sedang menuju ke Tokyo" Jawab Ophis.

Dan Vali yang mendengar jawaban dari Ophis hanya mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Ophis dengan heran.

Ophis yang melihat tatapan aneh dari Vali hanya mendesah pelan. "Ada apa Vali?, Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?, sekarang pergilah.."

"Tidak, Hanya saja … kenapa kau tahu ciri-ciri nya dan tempat nya, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan nya? atau kau adalah temanya?"

Ophis yang ditanya seperti itu hanya tertunduk malu … lalu berkata …

"etoo… Aku mengetahuinya, karena aku selalu memperhatikannya beberapa hari ini" Ophis menjawab dengan nada yang seperti bisikan tapi masih didengar oleh Vali.

"Ho… Sejak kapan sang naga suka memperhatikan seseorang ya?, Apakah kau tertarik bukan karena Kekuatanya huh? Kata Vali, dan itu sukses membuat Ophis semakin geram.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba Ophis mengeluarkan KI yang lumayan kuat yang diarahkan kepada Vali. Vali yang melihat Ophis begitu hanya terdiam dan kemudian berkata…

"Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang, jaa" Vali pun langsung melesat keluar gua menggukanakan sayap mekaniknya dan meninggal kan Ophis yang sekarang sudah menghilangkan KI nya. Dan kemudian Ophis menghilang entah kemana?.

.

 **With Naruto, 06.00**

.

2 jam telah berlalu. Naruto sekarang masih mengendarai motornya menuju Tokyo. Dia masih fokus merasakan aura rider dari arah Tokyo, Namun, tiba-tiba …

DEG!

Naruto merasakan suatu keanehan dan kemudian memberhentikan motornya di pinggir jalan."Ada apa ini?" umpat Naruto yang merasakan kebingungan.

Karena Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia kemudian menghubungkan telepatinya pada Kurama, Karena dia ingin bertanya pada Kurama. "Kurama, ada apa ini. Kenapa aura dari rider itu tidak bisa kurasakan"

" **Oh iya aku lupa memberitahumu, bila kau sudah dekat dengan tempat rider itu berada, aura dari rider itu tidak akan bisa kau rasakan, jadi intinya bila kau sudah dekat dengan tempat rider itu, mau tak mau kau harus mencari sendiri rider itu tanpa merasakan auranya"** Kurama menjawab.

Naruto yang mendegar jawaban dari Kurama hanya tediam, karena dia tidak terlalu mengerti kata-kata Kurama tadi, setelah cukup untuk mencerna kata-kata Kurama tadi, Naruto pun mengerti akan kata-kata tadi dan berkata …

"Apa- apaan itu!kenapa bisa begitu!, lalu kalau aku tidak bisa merasakan aura nya, Bagaimana aku bisa menemuinya!" Naruto meneriaki Kurama di dalam telepatinya.

Kurama yang di teriaki seperti itu hanya menghela nafas. " **Tenang dulu Naruto jangan seperti itu, sekarang ikuti intruksi ku, Coba lihat Kartu Rider kuuga sekarang"**

Naruto pun mengikuti intruksi dari Kurama, dia mengambil Kartu Kuuga dan dia melihatnya dia tersentak yang Naruto lihat sekarang adalah, Kartu Kuuga yang bersinar. Sinar itu tidak terlalu terang dan juga sinar itu berkedap-kedip.

"Kurama kenapa Kartunya jadi ada sinar yang berkedap-kedip?" Naruto bertanya kepada Kurama dengan nada yang heran.

Kurama menghela nafas lagi dan berkata dengan nada yang lemas. " **Itu karena kau sudah dekat dengan tempat rider itu berada, dan itu cara selanjutnya bila kau ingin menemui rider itu** "

"Cara?, Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama.

" **Caranya adalah, bila kau sudah lumayan dekat dengan tempat rider itu, kartunya akan mengeluarkan sinar yang berkedap-kedip, semakin dekat kau dengan tempat rider itu, maka sinarnya semakin terang dan sinar nya akan berkedap-kedip dengan cepat, dan juga bila kau sudah sampai di tempat rider itu, Sinar itu akan semakin terang dan berhenti berkedip, jadi begitu… mengerti?** " Kurama menjelaskan dengan tenang dan Naruto pun terdiam...

"Kurama!, yang benar saja! Kau tahu Tokyo itu luas, jadi mana mungkin aku bisa menemukannya dengan mudah" Naruto berteriak pada Kurama di telepatinya.

" **Tentu saja bisa dan juga siapa yang bilang itu mudah, ini demi perdamaian Naruto, jadi kau harus berusaha. Selamat berjuang, hehehe** " dan Kurama pun memutuskan telepatinya.

Naruto pun memegangi kepalanya seperti orang yang frustasi…

"Yang benar saja, jadi cara menemukan seluruh rider pun sama seperti ini" ujar Naruto yang sudah hampir putus asa, lalu dia menghela nafas. "Ini akan menjadi pencarian yang panjang dan terlebih lagi… ini sangat merepotkan", Naruto pun langsung saja melanjutkan perjalanan nya.

.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

.

Malam pun tiba, aku sudah sampai di ibukota Tokyo tadi siang dan juga sudah menyewa apartemen sementara ku di Tokyo.

Aku sekarang tengah mencari tempat dimana rider itu berasal, Kartu Kuuga pun semakin bersinar dan berkedap-kedip dengan lumayan cepat. Aku sudah jauh dari apartemen ku, dari siang sampai malam aku masih mencari tempat rider itu menggunakan motorku.

Namun saat aku sedang fokus mencari, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu, bukan serangan iblis liar atau malaikat jatuh, tapi soal … aku … ingin … buang air kecil.

Aku sudah tidak kuat menahannya, jadi aku mencari toilet, namun semua toilet yang kutemui sudah terisi, Karena malam ini sedang ada festifal ytang tidak ku ketahui.

Jadi karena sudah tidak tahan aku mencari tempat yang sepi untuk B.A.K, tapi keadaan disini sedang ramai, jadi terpaksa aku mengarahkan motorku kearah hutan kecil yang gelap dan memasuki hutan itu

Yah untungnya hutan itu sepi, jadi aku langsung saja beranjak dari motor dan menuju sebuah pohon dan langsung B.A.K.

Setelah selesai aku pun kembali untuk melanjutkan pencarian rider Kuuga, namun saat aku ingin memegang motor ku ada sebuah penghalang yang menghalangi antara aku dan motorku.

"Kekai?" aku bergunam sendiri sambil berfikir siapa yang membuat kekai disini?

Dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang datang dari arah belakangku, aku pun berbalik dan melihat seseorang, pria dengan rambut silver sedang berjalan kearah ku.

.

 **Naruto P.O.V End**

.

Pria itu terus berjalan kearah Naruto dan berkata …

"Akhirnya aku menemukan mu, setelah beberapa jam mencarimu, rider-san"

Naruto terkaget, Karena seseorang yang ada di depannya mengetahui identitasnya sebagai rider.

"Siapa Kau?!" Naruto berteriak pada orang yang ada di hadapannya ini, dan kemudian Pria tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku Vali, pemilik **Vanishing Dragon, Divine Dividing** " pria yang ternyata Vali itu meperkenalkan dirinya dengan tenang.

"Kau … Hakuryuukou?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit kaget dan dibalas senyuman dan anggukan oleh Vali. Dan Vali pun bertanya …

"Lalu siapa, namamu rider-san?" Naruto yang mendengar perkataan itu terdiam.

' _Kurama apa dia memiliki niat jahat?'_ Naruto yang sudah menghubungkan telepatinya, segera bertanya pada Kurama.

" **Sejauh ini dia tidak memiliki niat jahat, jadi tenanglah** " Naruto pun akhirnya tenang setelah mendengar jawaban Kurama, dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Vali …

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku tidak tahu kau mengetahui aku adalah seorang rider dari mana?, Tapi Karena kau sudah tahu, maka aku akan membertahu mu. Aku pemilik **Sacred Gear Rider** , **Decade Driver** "

Vali pun tersenyum dan dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Naruto, hm… Nama yang bagus, pantas saja Ophis tertarik padamu, bukan hanya karena kau tampan dan kuat, tapi kau juga memiliki Nama yang unik"

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya terdiam nan heran.

' _Kurama apa kah aku memang setampan itu, sampai-sampai lelaki pun menyebutku tampan'_ Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang heran pada Kurama.

" **Entah lah Naruto, Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu** " Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Kurama hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian kembali serius.

"Lalu, Ophis? Siapa dia?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung.

"Dia adalah sang Uroboros Dragon, Naga dengan kekuatan tak terbatas"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya kaget. "Jadi dia boss mu?" Naruto bertanya tatapan yang menyelidik dan dibalas anggukan oleh Vali.

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu menemuiku?"

"Aku menemui mu untuk mengajakmu.." Vali menjawab dan diberi tatapan bingung dari Naruto.

"Mengajak? Mengajak apa?" Naruto bertanya dan kemudian Vali mendekati Naruto dan berkata…

"Aku ingin mengajak mu memasuki sebuah organisasi yang dipimpin oleh Ophis, bernama Khaos Brigade" Vali menjawab dengan tenang.

"Khaos Brigade?" Naruto bergunam sendiri dan kemudian bertanya. "Apa tujuan Organisasi itu?".

"hmm … Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu sebelum kau resmi menjadi anggota Khaos Brigade" Vali menjawab nya dan Naruto hanya terdiam.

"Apa-apaan itu!, Bagaimana aku bisa masuk bila tujuan nya pun tidak ku ketahui"

"Baiklah aku akan memberi tahu mu, tujuan organisasi ini adalah … mengumpulkan orang-orang kuat dari seluruh fraksi dan memanfaatkan kekuatanya"

Naruto hanya bingung dengan jawaban Vali dan Naruto pun bertanya lagi …

"Memanfaatkan kekuatan, untuk apa?" tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu lebih, sebelum kau resmi menjadi anggota Khaos Brigade" Jawab Vali.

' _Hei, hei, hei, Apa-apaan itu'_ Pikir Naruto.

' _Bagaimana Kurama apakah aku harus bergabung?'_ Naruto bertanya pada Kurama.

" **Sebaiknya jangan Naruto, dari tujuannya saja, kurasa organisasi itu adalah organisasi yang tidak benar atau bisa dibilang organisasi teroris** " Kurama menjawab.

' _Apakah kau serius Kurama?'_ Tanya Naruto.

" **Tenang saja percaya padaku** " Jawab Kurama dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Jadi apakah kau berminat untuk bergabung?" Vali memastikan Naruto, apakah dia ingin gabung atau tidak.

Hening sejenak, dan kemudian Naruto menjawab dengan mantap.

"Maaf saja ya Vali, bukanya aku tidak suka atau apa, tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk memasuki sebuah organisasi, jadi aku tidak akan bergabung" Setelah Naruto menjawab itu Vali tersenyum.

"Jawaban yang bagus, baiklah kalau kau menolak Naruto, aku tidak akan memaksa, tapi …" Vali menghentikan perkataannya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku punya satu permintaan" Vali berkata dan hanya dibalas tatapan bingung dari Naruto.

"Permintaan? Apa maksud mu?" tanya Naruto dan kemudian Vali maju selangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau mengabulkan permintaan ku ini." Vali berkata dengan nada yang sedikit di tinggikan.

"Apa maksud mu mengabulkan permintaan, memangnya aku Tuhan!"Naruto sedikit berteriak saat berkata.

"Kau memang bukan Tuhan, Kalau Tuhan masih ada pun, aku ingin meminta pada-Nya" Balas Vali.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam karena dia sudah mengetahui bahwa Tuhan sudah dianggap tiada di dimensi ini, Vali yang melihat Naruto seperti itu pun berkata.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau Tuhan sudah tiada?" Vali bertanya namun, Naruto hanya diam.

"Sudah lah itu tidak penting" Kata Naruto. "yang penting sekarang, apa yang kau ingin kan dariku!" Naruto berteriak lagi dan itu membuat Vali semakin senang.

"Tenang saja ini permintaan yang simple, Aku …" Vali menjeda perkataanya dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "… ingin kau bertarung dengan ku, aku ingin pertarungan yang serius"

"Huh?"

.

TBC?  
.

.

Yo Gimana minna?, Jelek ya(pasti) maaf ya kalo chap sekarang gaje, jelek, maaf banget … hehehe … Karena saya buatnya juga ngedadak dan maaf juga kalau alur nya lambat, soalnya ini memang Chap nya Naru.

dan maaf juga kalau Word nya kurang panjang, saya akan berusaha untuk chap depan agar word nya dipanjangin dan alur nya gak terlalu lambat.

.

Ophis tertarik sama Naruto, tertarik karena apanya ya..hmm … hanya Ophis dan Author yang tahu, hehehe.

Vali ngajak Naruto bertarung, Naruto bakal terima tantangan Vali atau tidak. Liat aja di chap depan.

Dan untuk pair, saya fix Kaguya jadi pair Naru dan soal Hinata belum tentu jadi pair Naru, Karena gimana keputusan Heaven aja, hehehe, saya juga masih mempertimbangkan soal percintaan bagi malaikat.

Dan rencananya, saya bakalan ngambil character Kuuga OC aja, dari anime lain.

Untuk alur saya akan memcoba menggabungkan alur yang saya buat dengan alur dari LN nya.

Dan untuk LN saya pun masih membacanya, sudah 1 tahun saya gak baca LN nya(Karena saat itu saya tertarik sama FFN dan menjelahinya sampai sekarang), dan baru sekarang baca lagi, itu juga baru sampe jilid 10, jadi saya lagi memikirkan alur untuk kedepannya.

.

Saya juga mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih kepada yang udah luangin waktu untuk baca fic saya apa lagi yang mau Review serta Follow/favs.

Ok gitu aja dan saya juga mau mengucapkan … (Maaf Telat)

' **Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa 1437 H'**

' **Bagi yang menjalankan'**

Dan selama Puasa mungkin saya bakalan Update kilat, di karenakan saya banyak waktu luang saat puasa, jadi bisa nulis fic setiap hari(mungkin), ini baru kemungkinan, tapi liat aja nanti.

Dan satu lagi kalau mau ada yang ngasih saran, silahkan Review saja, saya pasti akan menampung saran kalian dan pasti beberapa saran kalian akan saya pilih untuk fic saya.

kalau mau tahu tentang fic ini lebih detail atau mau tanya-tanya tentang fic ini silahkan, PM di FB saya biar saya ngejawabnya gak terlalu lama.

Nama facebooknya : **Muhammad Luthfi Ramadhan** (Foto frofil nya **Kirito GGO** )

OK, Sekian dari saya … Kalau Gitu saya Pamit ….

.

 _ **Ja nee sampai jumpa di chapter depan**_

 _ **Saya akan update Chap 5 secepatnya yang saya bisa.**_

 **Luthfi Gupix OUT!**

.


	5. Arc II : Pertarungan dan Pertemuan

**A/N** : Yo! Minna kembali bersama saya author yang gaje di fic saya yang gaje juga, yah memang hidup saya itu gaje jadi semua yang saya lakukan pasti gaje, hehehe (Ok Abaikan)

Gimana kabarnya? Sehat? atau Sakit?, ya semoga yang sehat tetep sehat dan yang sakit semoga tetep sakit(digebukin readers), ehhh… maaf maksud saya semoga cepet sembuh.

Ok saya UP lagi nih(Hore!)

pasti udah pada nunggu ya? Maaf lama up nya ya, maaf banget… karena baru-baru ini saya banyak pikiran, pikiran yang buat saya gak mood untuk nulis fic ini, yaitu saat saya memikirkan ide untuk fic ini.. ehh malah keluar ide-ide baru yang bukan untuk fic ini, maksud saya itu adalah jadi saya kepikiran ide baru untuk fic baru, jadi saya pusing nulis nya dan berinisiatif untuk nulis fic baru dengan ide yang tiba-tiba muncul tadi, dan setelah fic nya beres, Alhamdullilah saya bisa menulis fic ini dengan mood yang bagus.

Dan untuk kapan fic baru nya di uploud ke ffn? Mungkin sekarang belum waktunya, tapi pasti saya up ke ffn kok. Fic nya di multi-crossover, Ceritanya AU, dan juga fic nya terinspirasi dari salah satu anime yang musim summer sekarang ada Season 2 nya.. Penasaran? Tunggu aja.. hehehe v:

Oekk ..ehem… maksud saya Okk, langsung baca aja dan saya juga ganti Summary Karena menurut saya Summary yang sebelumnya itu udah banyak(Mainstream) atau bisa dibilang sama dengan fic-fic lain, jadi saya ganti aja.

Okk langsung saja di dibaca, dan chp ini juga masih tentang perjalanan Naruto … semoga gak gaje dan semoga menghibur para readers-san semua .

.

 _ **Sebelumnya :**_

"Tenang saja ini permintaan yang simple. Aku…" Vali menjeda perkataanya dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "… ingin kau bertarung dengan ku, aku ingin pertarungan yang serius"

"Huh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Second World : The Last Rider**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto, High School DxD, dan Kamen Rider bukan punya saya.**

 **~.~**

 **Author: Luthfi Ramadhan**

 **~.~**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Adventure/Action, Romance, Humor(Maybe)**

 **Rating: M (jaga-Jaga)**

 **Pairing: Naruto x (?), Sasuke x Sakura**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, OOC, OC, Strong!Naru, SacredGear!Naru, SacredGear!Sasu, Rider!Naru, overpower!Naru, Alur Amburadul(maybe), Alur lambat(maybe), Typo(maybe), Gajeness, abal-abal, FicPertama!Author, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Ganti) Summary: Naruto, Seorang manusia yg berasal dari dimensi lain. Ditugaskan oleh Kami-sama untuk mendamaikan sebuah dimensi yang di tempatinya sekarang, dia diberi kekuatan SacredGear yang sangat kuat bahkan sudah dianggap mitos di dimensinya yg sekarang. Bersama rival dan para sahabatnya, mampukah Naruto menciptakan perdamaian? di dimensi yang belum pernah ada perdamaian. [Gak pandai bikin Summary]

 **LuthfiGupix IN!**

 **Arc II.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Pertarungan dan Pertemuan.**

.

.

Naruto hanya terdiam setelah mendengar permintaan dari Vali dan kemudian bertanya pada Kurama. ' _Kurama apakah aku harus menerima permintaanya ?'_

" **Dari tatapan nya dia sangat serius untuk bertarung dengan mu, jadi menurutku layani saja dia Naruto, aku akan membantu mu saat bertarung, aku akan terus mengalirkan senjutsu padamu sampai pertarungan selesai, dan aku juga sangat penasaran, sejauh mana kekuatannya?",** Kurama menjawabnya dengan serius.

' _Baiklah Kurama, aku akan bertarung dengan nya'_ , Naruto membalas perkataan Kurama dan Kurama hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mengumpulkan energi alam untuk disalurkan pada Naruto saat bertarung.

"Baiklah aku terima permintaan mu itu", Naruto menjawab dengan datar dan Vali pun terseyum senang mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Hm, baguslah kalau begitu, Karena memang sudah lama aku ingin mencoba bertarung dengan seorang rider" Kata Vali. "ini akan menyenangkan", kemudian Vali memperluas dan memperkuat kekai nya agar tidak ada yang bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka berdua.

' _Kekainya diperkuat, apakah dia memang sangat serius'_ , Batin Naruto.

" **Sudah kubilang dia itu serius, jadi kau juga harus serius Naruto, Kalahkan dia!"** ,Kurama berteriak di dalam telepatinya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Setelah Vali memperkuat Kekainya dia mundur untuk mengambil jarak, karena dia terlalu dekat dengan Naruto.

"Jadi kau sudah siap?", Tanya Vali yang sudah berada lumayan jauh dari Naruto.

"Entahlah?", Kata Naruto yang sedang memejamkan matanya. "tapi sepertinya aku sudah siap.", Naruto kembali berkata dengan mata yang sudah terbuka, dan kini nampak iris berbentuk (-) dimatanya dan ada sebuah tanda menutupi bagian atas mata yang berwarna jingga di kedua mata Naruto

' _Kekuatan ini?, tidak salah lagi sama seperti Kuroka namun, berbeda jenis_ ', Batin Vali dan kemudan dia berkata …

"Bailkah kalau begitu", Kata Vali. Lalu dia pun menyeringai. "Pertarungan Dimulai".

.

Setelah memulai pertarungan kini Vali menatap Naruto dengan seringai yang terus terpampang, kemudian Vali pun bersiap memasuki **Balance Breaker** nya.

"Balance Break!"

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Naruto yang melihat Vali memasuki Balance Breakernya hanya menatap dengan datar dan berkata …

"Langsung **Balance Breaker** heh?", kata Naruto.

" **Begitulah gaya bertarung kami, langsung memasuki Balance Breaker tanpa melihat lawan itu lemah atau kuat"** ,Albion yang berkata.

"Sudah lah jangan banyak sandiwara lagi!", Teriak Vali dan langsung melesat dengan sayap mekaniknya kearah Naruto dan mengarahkan pukulannya.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam dia yang sudah mengeluarkan **[Sacred Gear]** nya langsung memasukan sebuah kartu ke **Driver belt** nya

 **[Attack Ride]**

 **[Barrier]**

Sebuah penghalang muncul di hadapan Naruto dan menghalangi pukulan Vali yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Naruto.

' _Apa?'_ , Batin Vali yang sedikit terkejut, ternyata pukulannya di halangi oleh sebuah penghalang. Karena kekai yang melindungi Naruto tidak hancur oleh pukulannya, Vali pun terus memukuli kekai yang melindungi Naruto dengan beberapa pukulan

 **Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!**

Namun usaha Vali sia-sia, kekai yang melindungi Naruto tidak hancur. ' _Kenapa kekai ini sangat kuat'_ , Batin Vali yang masih memukuli Kekai Naruto dengan cepat.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung saja mengepalkan tangannya dan memusatkan energi senjutsu ditangannya, lalu setelah terkumpul, Naruto langsung memukul Vali dengan energi senjutsu yang sudah terkumpul ditangannya.

 **Buagh! Krak!**

Vali terlempar akibat pukulan dari Naruto yang bisa dibilang sangat kuat dan juga terlihat armor Vali sekarang sudah sedikit retak.

 **Duagh!**

Vali menabrak sebuah pohon dan pohon itu pun langsung tumbang. Vali pun langsung berdiri dan kemudian melihat kearah Naruto.

' _Senjutsu!, Sial kekuatan ini yang paling ku benci, aku harus bisa menyerap kekuatannya agar aku bisa memperbaiki armor ku yang retak'_ , Batin Vali.

"Sangat menyenang kan, inilah pertarungan yang ku dambakan", Vali berkata dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, Karena melihat Naruto yang membawa sebuah pedang sedang berlari kearahnya.

Setelah cukup dekat dengan Vali, Naruto langsung menyerang Vali dengan pedangnya yang sudah dialiri senjutsu yang lumayan kuat. Naruto langsung saja menebas Vali dengan pedangnya, namun itu masih bisa dihindari oleh Vali dengan mundur ke belakang.

Vali terus menghindari serangan pedang Naruto dengan mundur ke belakang, namun tak disangka dibelakang Vali terdapat sebuah pohon yang besar. Vali yang sedang fokus menghidar, hanya kaget saat punggungnya menyentuh pohon. Naruto yang masih memegang pedangnya pun langsung menyerang Vali, tapi-

 **Grep!**

Pedang itu berhasil di tahan oleh tangan kiri Vali dan terlihat armor tangan kiri Vali sedikit retak karena kuatnya energi senjutsu milik Naruto.

Tak mau kalah Vali langsung saja memegang pundak Naruto dengan tangan kanannya dan kemudian-

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

Vali menyerap energi Senjutsu Naruto dan langsung menendang Naruto.

 **Buagh!**

Dan Naruto pun terpental lalu menabrak sebuah pohon, dan kemudian terjongkok sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

' _Aku lupa kalau dia bisa menyerap energi dan menjadikanya miliknya, aku harus berhati-hati'_ ,Batin Naruto.

Dilihat sekarang armor Vali yang kembali utuh dan dia sedang menyeringai di balik helmetnya.

"Hahaha! Kekuatan yang sangat besar, sangat menarik", Kata Vali dan kemudian melihat kearah Naruto, "Tak ku sangka kau masih bisa berdi- Ke-kenapa, a-apa ini!", Sebelum dia menyelesaikan perkataanya, tiba-tiba dia menjadi panic.

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak", Vali merintih dengan nada yang panic.

' _Kenapa dia Kurama?'_ ,Naruto bertanya pada Kurama.

" **Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak menyerap energi senjutsumu, kau tahu kan kalau senjutsu tidak bisa di gunakan oleh sembarang orang, jadi dia terkena efeknya, Karena terlalu banyak menyerapnya** ", Jawab Kurama

' _Jadi dia akan seperti salah satu pain yang ku lawan dulu saat di konoha'_

" **Entahlah,** **Lihat saja lah Naruto"**

Naruto pun masih memperhatikan Vali yang masih merintih panic dan tidak bisa bergerak, lalu tiba-tiba-

 **Crek! Crek! Crek!**

' _Sudah Kuduga'_ ,Batin Naruto yang ternyata sedang melihat armor Vali yang ternyata menjadi batu.

"Kenapa ini!?, Armor ku menjadi Batu!?", Kata Vali yang sekarang sedikit panic melihat armor nya jadi batu, karena ini belum pernah terjadi padanya.

Naruto yang melihat armor Vali menjadi batu pun langsung memasukan kartu ke **Driver belt** nya, Karena dia tak ingin membuang kesempatan ini.

 **[Attack Ride]**

 **[Slash]**

Kemudian Naruto berlari kearah Vali dengan membawa sebuah pedang yang mengeluarkan energi di sekitar pedangnya yang berwarna merah muda. Jarak Naruto sudah dekat, tak pikir-pikir lagi dia langsung saja menyerang Vali dengan pedangnya.

"Hyahh!"

 **Crash! Crash! Crash! Pyar!**

NarutoMenyerang Vali dengan 3 kali tebasan di area kepala, badan, dan kaki. Dan itu membuat armor Vali hancur, Karena armor Vali sudah menjadi batu jadi mudah untuk dihancurkan.

Vali pun langsung terduduk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. "Hebat, menarik, sungguh menyenangkan, Kau orang pertama yang menghancurkan armor ku, ini lah pertarungan yang ku inginkan!", Kemudian Vali kembali berdiri dan aura putih dan biru menyinari tubuh nya dan kemudian armor putih ada lagi di tubuhnya.

"Masih belum menyerah heh?", tanya Naruto.

" **Pertarungan belum berakhir, jika salah satu dari kita masih bisa bangkit. Itulah cara kami bertarung** ", Albion yang menjawabnya

"Baiklah aku sekarang akan sangat serius", Naruto langsung mengambil sebuah kartu dan memasukannya ke **Driver belt** nya.

 **[Sacred Gear Ride]**

 **[Decade]**

Naruto sudah memasuki **Balance Breaker Mode** nya, dan itu membuat Vali menyeringai di balik helmetnya.

"Akhirnya kau memasuki **Balance Breaker** mu, inilah yang sudah kutunggu", Kata Vali.

Kemudian Vali terbang ke atas menggunakan sayap mekaniknya. Vali kemudian mengumpulkan energinya di kedua tanganya, dan terbentuklah 2 bola biru sebesar Oodama Rasengan di kedua tangan Vali yang langsung di lemparkan kearah Naruto.

"Rasakan Ini!", teriak Vali yang sudah melancarkan serangannya.

 **Syutt! Syutt!**

Naruto yang melihat dua bola berwarna biru yang sedang menuju kearahnya tidak tinggal diam, dia mengedepankan pedangnya untuk bersiap. Kedua bola itu sudah dekat dan langsung di tangkis oleh Naruto dengan pedang yang sudah dialiri senjutsu.

 **Syutt! Syutt!**

Setelah Naruto berhasil menangkisnya, ada 2 serangan lagi menuju kearah Naruto, namun masih bisa di tangkis oleh Naruto.

Naruto telah berhasil menangkis serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Vali, namun Karena kecerobohanya, dia terlalu fokus kearah serangan Vali, dan tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang Vali sudah ada di depannya yang sudah siap melancarkan pukulannya yang sudah dialiri energinya.

Naruto hanya terbelakak kaget melihat Vali yang siap meluncurkan serangannya. _'Sial, aku lengah'_ , Batin Naruto.

Serangan Vali sangat lah cepat jadi dia tidak bisa menghidarinya dan akhirnya-

 **Buagh!**

Vali memukul dibagian perut Naruto dan Naruto hanya memekik kesakitan-

 **Buagh!**

Vali memukul Naruto di perut nya lagi-

 **Buagh!**

Vali masih terus memukul Naruto, kini dia meng Uppercut Naruto dan Naruto masih saja memekik kesakitan-

 **Buagh! Pyar!**

Dan yang terakhir dia memukul Naruto kearah bawah pas dibagian wajahnya, dan terlihat helmet Naruto hancur dan serpihannya berserakan kesembarang arah.

 **Duagh!**

Punggung Naruto menghantam tanah setelah pukulan terakhir dari Vali yang tepat diwajahnya, dan kemudian kepulan asap menyelimuti daerah itu Karena kuatnya pukulan Vali.

Vali yang tidak bisa melihat apa-apa pun segera terbang menuju ke tempat dia berada tadi.

"Dia pasti sudah tidak bisa bangkit lagi karena terkena pukulanku yang terlalu banyak kualirkan energiku, ternyata rider tidak sekuat yang dikatakan rumor.", Kata Vali yang sedikit ngos-ngosan.

Kepulan asap masih mengepul di tempat Naruto tadi berada, Vali masih berdiam dan masih ngos-ngosan. Dia menyangka bahwa Naruto sudah kalah, Namun pemikirannya salah. Karena tiba-tiba Vali mendengar suara mekanik dari dalam kepulan asap itu.

 **[Super Attack Ride]**

Vali yang mendengar suara itu pun segera memasang kuda-kudanya. "Tak ku sangka dia masih bisa bangkit"

" **Jangan meremehkan lawan mu, Vali"** Kata Albion Namun, Vali hanya menghiraukannya.

 **[Lightning Stun]**

Vali yang mendengar suara itu lagi, semakin siaga namun tidak ada serangan. Kepulan asap pun kemudian menghilang dan kini nampaklah Naruto yang berdiri diatas kawah yang lumayan besar dengan armornya yang lumayan kotor dan tidak menggunakan helmetnya, dia hanya terdiam saja.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau tidak menyerangku!", Kata Vali, namun Naruto hanya tetap diam.

Vali pun ikut terdiam. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi perasaan itu di hilangkan jauh-jauh.

Masih hening, dan hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menyerang, aku yang akan menyerang", Kata Vali dan langsung bersiap ingin menyerang Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menyeringai penuh arti dan kemudian dia menjentikan Jarinya.

 **Ctek!**

Vali yang melihat itu pun terheran, dan langsung saja melesat kearah Naruto, Namun saat dia jaraknya sudah dekat. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi-

 **Ctarrr!**

Sebuah petir menyambar kearah Vali, dan itu membuat Vali terkejut bukan main. "ARGHHH!", Vali berteriak kesakitan saat sebuah petir menyambarnya.

Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan jurusnya pun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. ' _Sudah kuduga aku belum menguasai serangan ini'_ , Batin Naruto sambil mengelap sisa darih dari mulutnya.

" **Naruto jangan membuang waktu, sekarang seranglah dia. Efek stun nya hanya bertahan selama 1 menit"** Kata Kurama dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto berlari kearah Vali yang sedang terjongkok di tanah setelah tersambar petir Naruto. Naruto pun kemudian mengambil sebuah kartu dan memasukannya ke **Driver belt** nya.

 **[Final Super Attack Ride]**

 **[D-D-D-D-Decade]**

Setelah itu Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanan nya dan sekarang terlihat energi merah muda dan jingga menyelimuti seluruh tangan kanan Naruto dan armor yang berada ditangan kanan Naruto pun lenyap karena kuatanya energi yang menyelimuti tangan Naruto.

Vali yang melihat itu ingin berdiri namun, dia tidak bisa, tubuhnya kaku seperti ada penghalang yang menahannya. _'Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak'_

Vali masih memeperhatikan Naruto yang sedang berlari kearahnya dengan tinju yang siap dilancarkan. " **Kau terkena serangan stun, Vali. Serangan yang dia lancarkan tadi memiliki efek stun** " Kata Albion dan Vali hanya terdiam, Karena dia tidak bisa bergerak, kecuali bicara dan menggerakkan matanya.

Naruto pun sudah semakin dekat, lebih dekat, sangat dekat dan siap mengarahkan pukulannya. Vali pun hanya melihat ke bawah dan siap menerima pukulan Naruto. Naruto pun sudah sangat mantap untuk mengarahkan memberi pukulan terakhirnya ke Vali. Dan akhirnya-

 **Tak! Pyar!**

Vali hanya kaget melihat keadaan ini, Karena Naruto ternyata hanya memukul pelan kepala Vali dan itu membuat helmet Vali hancur dan juga kini terlihat telapak tangan Naruto yang sediit bengkak karena menggunakan serangan tadi.

Vali pun melihat kearah Naruto. "K-kenapa kau tidak menyerangku dengan serius?", tanya Vali dan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah *hosh* jangan seperti anak kecil begitu, ttebayo", Kata Naruto sedikit ngos-ngosan. "Kau ini, pukulan pelan saja sudah membuat helmetmu hancur, apalagi *hosh* pukulan yang sangat keras.

Vali menatap Naruto tidak percaya, Karena selama ini dia belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini saat sedang bertarung, dan kemudian terlihat Naruto yang sedikit meringis kesakitan karena tangan kanan nya yang sedikit bengkak.

 **Bruk!**

Vali ambruk ke tanah, Karena efek stun pada Vali sudah hilang. Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung saja mengulurkan tangan kiri nya ke Vali, Karena tangan kanan nya sedikit bengkak akibat serangan tadi.

Vali yang melihat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya padanya pun hanya heran. "Apa maksudmu?", tanya Vali yang sudah di posisi terduduk.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. "Ayolah jangan begitu, ttebayo. Aku menerima permintaan bertarungmu hanya untuk melihat kekuatanmu saja dan juga aku sudah capek", Jawab Naruto dengan nada lemas.

Vali pun menatap Naruto lagi dengan tatapan heran, dan kemudian tersenyum kecil sambil menghela nafas ringan, lalu menerima uluran tangan Naruto. "kau sungguh aneh" Kata Vali.

.

Setelah pertarungan yang lumayan sengit tadi, kini mereka berdua sudah menghilangkan **[Balance Breaker]** mereka dan sedang duduk di sebuah batang pohon yang sudah tumbang.

"Jadi kau melawan ku hanya untuk meihat kekuatanku?", tanya Vali dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Bisa iya, bisa tidak" jawab Naruto dan dibalas tatapan heran dari Vali. "Apa maksudnya?", tanya Vali.

"Tidak, tak usah dipiirkan" kata Naruto. "Intinya … kau sudah bertarung dengan ku kan?" Vali yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"heh …Tak kusangka", kata Vali. "Kali ini aku bisa terpojokan saat bertarung"

"Sudah lah jangan dibahas lagi", Kata Naruto dengan sedikit kesal. Lalu hening sejenak, dan akhirnya Naruto berkata lagi. "Oi … Vali"

Vali yang serasa di panggil hanya mengarah wajahnya pada Naruto. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berteman saja kan?", Kata Naruto dan hanya dibalas tatapan heran dari Vali.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?", Tanya Vali.

"Ya, Begini dari pada kita menjadi musuh, lebih baik kita menjadi teman saja, Kan? Bukannya itu lebih Baik?, ttebayo!", Setelah Naruto berkata, dia langsung mengerahkan tinjunya kearah Vali.

Vali yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam heran. ' _Bagaimana albion'_ , tanya Valli pada albion. " **Entah lah?, itu terserah kau"** ,Jawab albion dan membuat Vali geram.

Vali pun masih terdiam sambil berfikir, dan setelah beberapa lama kemudian dia tersenyum kecil lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan menyatukan tinjunya dengan tinju Naruto.

 **Toss!**

"Cih … Kau sungguh aneh", Kata Vali. "Tapi aku menyukainya, ternyata Ophis tidaklah salah tertarik dengan orang sepertimu, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto yang mendengar nama Ophis lagi pun mengerutkan keningnya. "Sebenarnya siapa Ophis itu?" tanya Naruto.

Vali pun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Nanti juga kau tahu", Jawab Vali dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Lalu apa kau memiliki nama belakang?" Tanya Naruto. Dan itu membuat Vali terdiam.

"Aku punya", Kata Vali. "Sebenarnya Namaku adalah Vali … Lucifer"

"Lucifer" Gunam Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar nama Lucifer hanya terdiam, karena dia serasa pernah mendengar nama Lucifer. Dan akhirnya dia sadar-

"Kau … iblis" Kata Naruto. "Iblis keturunan Maou lama?".

Vali pun hanya lalu mengangguk. "Yah … bisa dibilang begitu".

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?, aku tidak bisa merasakan aura iblis darimu dan juga bagaimana bisa kau memiliki sebuah **Sacred Gear?** , Bukannya itu hanya senjata untuk manusia, kecuali iblis itu hasil reinkarnasi" Kata Naruto dengan binggung.

Vali pun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Yah … bisa dibilang aku adalah keduanya", Kata Vali. "Aku lahir dari seorang iblis dan Manusia, jadi aku adalah Iblis setengah Manusia"

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja. "Jadi begitu ya", Kata Naruto. "Jadi ada kemungkinan kau dapat **Sacred Gear** , Karena darah manusia mu", Naruto berkata dan Vali pun hanya mengangguk tanda meng iyakan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu", Kata Naruto. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, Karena masih banyak urusan yang harus ku urus", Kata Naruto yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Vali.

"Baiklah silahkan saja" Kata Vali. "Dan Semoga kita bertemu lagi, dan juga lain kali bila bertarung dengan ku bertarunglah dengan serius, karena aku akan semakin kuat, Uzumaki Naruto!" Vali berkata dengan nada yang sedikit arogan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Vali. "Baiklah, Vali Lucifer!". Dan setelah itu Vali pun berdiri dan kemudian di bawah kakinya ada sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru. Dan sebelum dia pergi, dia berkata… "Lain kali kau yang akan terpojokan". Dan akhirnya dia menghilang.

Setelah Vali pergi Naruto kemudian hanya menghela nafas lelah dan dia kemudian memegangi tangan kanan nya yang sedikit bengkak dengan tangan kirinya. ' _Sudah kubilang Kurama aku belum bisa memakai kekuatan tahap 2, jadi lihat lah efek yang terjadi pada ku'_

Kurama pun hanya mengendus kesal. " **Sesekali tidak apa kan mencoba, makannya jangan malas untuk berlatih. Dan kekuatan tahap 2 ini, kau harus bisa menguasainya, Karena tahap ini sangat berpengaruh pada tahap-tahap lainnya** "

' _Iya iya aku akan berlatih nanti denganmu, bola bulu'_ , Kata Naruto dan Kurama hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kesal.

" **Hei kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi? Kuso-Gaki** ", Kata Kurama dan Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan. ' _Maaf Kurama'_

Kurama pun hanya mendengus kesal lalu dia berkata. " **Ngomong-ngomong soal si Vali itu, kenapa tadi kau tidak memukulnya dengan serius?**

" _Kau bercanda Kurama!? Pukulan pelan saja sudah membuat tanganku bengkak, apalagi memukulnya dengan keras, mungkin tanganku sudah patah_ " Jawab Naruto.

" **Oh, begitu ya? Maaf aku lupa** " Kata Kurama dan itu membuat Naruto Sweatdrop. " **Lalu kenapa kau malah menjadikannya temanmu?, kau tahu kan dia dari organisasi teroris** "

Naruto pun terdiam lalu tersenyum. ' _Aku tidak peduli dia dari oraganisasi teroris atau apa itu, yang jelas teman tidak memandang apapun bukan?_ ', jawab Naruto.

Kurama yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum. " **Kau tidak lah berubah Naruto, Kau mengingatkan ku pada Kushina, kau serasa begitu mirip dengannya.** "

"Tentu saja Kurama, dia kan ibuku, ttebayo" Kata Naruto dan langsung pergi kearah motornya, tak lupa tuk menghilangkan kekai yang tadi dibuat oleh Vali.

Setelah menghilangkan Kekai yang dibuat oleh Vali tadi dia langsung menaiki motornya dan pergi untuk melanjutkan pencariannya malam-malam.

.

.

 **1 Weeks Later**

 **.**

Sudah 1 minggu Naruto mencari keberadaan rider Kuuga di pusat ibukota Tokyo. Dan sudah 1 minggu pula saat pertarungan antara Naruto dan Vali. Kini mereka berdua berteman, seperti halnya teman pada umumnya.

Naruto kini masih terus mencari keberadaan rider Kuuga itu, dan bisa dilihat Sinar yang keluar pada Kartu Kuuga yang berada di tangan Naruto, kini berkedap-kedip dengan sangat cepat. Itu berarti tempat rider Kuuga berada tak jauh dari tempat dia berada sekarang.

Ya … sekarang Naruto tengah berada di sebuah komplek perumahan yang luasnya minta ampun. Dia sekarang sedang mengendarai motornya dengan pelan sambil masih memegangi Kartunya. Namun entah kenapa raut wajah nya begitu lesu dan asem? Kenapa?. Ya, Naruto seperti itu karena ada kejadian tak terduga yang menimpanya.

Kejadian yang tak terduga itu adalah … Kejadian yang sangat dibenci para pengelana, traveler dll. Ya, itu adalah … Keuangannya telah Habis!.

Ya, Keuangan Naruto telah habis untuk di Tokyo. Bukan habis sih sebenarnya, tapi tinggal sedikit lagi. Dan kejadian itu yang membuat raut muka Naruto lesu begitu, dan juga Karena kejadian ini, Naruto terpaksa harus sangat hemat saat di Tokyo. Kasian Naruto …

.

Naruto masih terus mengendarai motor di area komplek itu, dia masih terus mencari, dan terlihat sinar itu pun semakin berkedap-kedip dengan sangat cepat.

Naruto masih setia dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, ia melewati ruamah-rumah yang berjejer di komplek itu, Namun saat Naruto melewati satu rumah yang ada di sana, tiba-tiba Sinar itu semakin terang dan berhenti berkedap-kedip.

Naruto sedikit tersentak melihat sinar pada Kartu Kuuga sudah berhenti berkedap-kedip. Lalu Naruto pun melihat kearah rumah itu berada. ' _Jadi disini ya Kurama?'_

" **Sepertinya Begitu, cobalah kau masuk** ", Jawab Kurama dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. ' _Baiklah Kurama_ '

Naruto menghela nafas dan kemudian beranjak dari motornya dan pergi menuju rumah yang lumayan besar itu. Naruto sudah sampai di depan pagar rumah itu dan terlihat papan nama di samping pagar itu, tertulis. 'Kediaman Kurogane'

Dia masuk kedalam pagar dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah. Dan kemudian dia menekan bel yang berada di sebelah kanan pintu rumah itu.

 **Ting Tong**

"Permisi!" Tak ada orang yang keluar dari pintul rumah itu.

 **Ting Tong**

Naruto menekan bel itu lagi. "Apakah ada orang dirumah?"

 **Kreett**

Dan akhirnya pintu terbuka, menampakan sosok wanita yang kira-kira umurnya 20-an, berambut merah, dan berparas cantik.

Naruto hanya diam seribu kata, karena dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa?

"Ano, anda siapa?, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kata Wanita itu.

Naruto masih diam karena dia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa?. ' _OI Kurama, bagaimana aku bicara padanya. Aku kan belum mengetahui siapa nama rider itu'_ Kata Naruto pada Kurama.

" **Yah bilang saja kau ingin bertemu dengan kepala keluarga di rumah ini, beres kan?** " Balas Kurama.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. ' _Kau bodoh atau apa Kurama?, aku kan belum tau kalau dia punya suami atau tidak_ ' Balas Lagi Naruto.

" **Yah kalau begitu terserah kau saja, aku sudah membantu semampuku** " Kata Kurama.

' _Baiklah-baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencoba'_ Balas Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung mengarah kan pandangan nya pada Wanita itu dan mulai berbicara.

"Ehem.. sebelumnya saya akan memperkenalkan diri dulu, Perkenalkan Nama saya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Kata Naruto dengan formal sambil membungkukan badan nya 180 derajat.

"Ahh, kau tidak perlu sesopan itu. Namaku Kurogane Stella, salam kenal Uzumaki-san" Kata Wanita yang ternyata bernama Stella itu dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Lalu untuk apa kau ke kediaman Kurogane?,Uzumaki-san" tanya Stella pada Naruto.

"Ahh, itu.. bi-bisakah aku bertemu dengan ke-kepala Keluarga di-dirumah ini?" balas Naruto dengan sedikit gugup.

"Ehh? Maksudmu Suamiku?" Jawab Stella dan jawaban itu membuat Naruto lega.

"Ya, apakah aku bisa bertemu suamimu, Kurogane-san" tanya lagi Naruto.

"BIsa saja, tapi ada keperluan apa?' tanya balik Stella.

"Ahh.. etoo.. Keperluan… bisnis… ya bisnis!" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit lantang.

Stella yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya menyentuh pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuknya seperti sedang berfikir, dan akhirnya dia kembali berkata.

"Hmm ... baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan masuk Uzumaki-san" Kata Stella yang langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya dan di ikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Permisi" Kata Naruto saat memasuki kediam Kurogane itu. Dia melepas sepatunya dan kemudian mengikuti Stella masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san silahkan tunggu dulu disini" Kata Stella

"Ha'I" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia duduk di salah satu sofa dan kemudian melihat-lihat seisi ruangan itu.

"Bagus sekali dekorasinya" gunam Naruto sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian datanglah Stella dengan seorang laki-laki yang umurnya mungkin 20-an juga, dan rambutnya yang hitam. Kemudian dia duduk di depan Naruto.

"Baiklah Aku tinggalkan kalian berdua" Kata Stella dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Pria yang tadi baru saja datang.

Stella pun pergi dan meninggal kan mereka berdua di ruang tamu.

"jadi… siapa kau, dan ada urusan apa kau ingin menemuiku" Kata Pria itu langsung ke intinya.

"ahh.. perkenalkan Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto." Kata Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Pria itu.

"Kalau namaku, Kurogane Ikki". Kata Pria yang ternyata bernama Ikki dan Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengatakan "Ha'I". Kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataanya. "Jadi untuk apa kau menemuiku Naruto-san, aku tahu ini bukan soal bisnis atau apa, karena aku juga baru mengenalmu"

"Baiklah" Kata Naruto. "Sebenarnya … aku kesini bukan untuk urusan bisnis, karena aku juga memang baru mengenalmu. Aku kesini karena ada urusan yang sangat penting"

"Apa itu?" Kata Ikki.

Naruto menghela nafas. "apakah? Kau seorang … R-rider Kuuga?" tanya Naruto langsung ke intinya.

Ikki yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam dan kemudian berkata. "Sudah Kuduga …"

"Sudah Kuduga? … apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga kau lah orangnya" balas Ikki.

Naruto hanya heran mendengar pernyataan dari Ikki. "Maksudnya apa?, Kurogane-san. Aku tidak mengerti"

"Kau tunggu dulu disini" Kata Ikki yang kemudian beranjak dari sofa. "Setelah ku kembali, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu" kemudian Ikki pun pergi kesebuah kamar yang berada tak jauh dari ruang tamu.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah bingung karena memang dia tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tak lama kemudian pria yang bernama Ikki itu telah datang kembali dan membawa sebuah kotak? yang dibalut oleh kain. Dia pun duduk kembali dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang serius.

Naruto yang sudah tersadar dari kebingungannya pun langsung menatap kearah ikki yang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Ehem … Jadi bisa kau jelaskan semuanya?, Kurogane-san" Kata Naruto dengan serius,

"Baiklah" Kata Ikki sambil meletakan benda yang tadi dia bawa dan kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataanya. "Tadi kau bertanya padaku apakah aku seorang rider, bukan?"

"Ya" Balas Naruto.

"Soal pertannyan itu, sayangnya … aku bukanlah seorang rider" Kata Ikki, dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak.

"Apa? Kau bukan seorang rider?" Kata Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan. "Lalu siapa ridernya kalau begitu?" Kata Naruto lagi.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu … " Kata Ikki. "dia adalah ayahku"

"Ohh … begitu ya" Kata Naruto. "Lalu dimana ayahmu?, Kurogane-san"

Ikki pun menghela nafas dan kemudian menjawab. "dia … sudah tiada, Naruto-san"

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melebarkan matanya selebar-lebarnya.

.

.~.~.~.~.~.

.

Di Pinggir sungai dekat Kuoh, terlihat seoarang pria paruh baya dengan rambut coklat dan poni yang berwarna pirang keemasan, dia sedang duduk sambil memegang sebuah alat pancingan yang dipakai nya untuk menangkap ikan.

"Ahh.. sial kenapa aku selalu tidak mendapatkan ikan?, padahal hari ini aku selalu beruntung" gunam sang pria itu.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya mengoceh sendiri, tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang yang sedang terbang kearahnya dan mendarat tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau telat Vali" Kata Pria itu yang ternyata kepada Vali yang baru saja mendarat.

"Cih … Urusai" Kata Vali, kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataanya. "Jadi, untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini?, Azazel"

Pria yang ternyata bernama Azazel itu mengarakan pandangannya ke belakang atau lebih tepatnya kearah Vali.

"Aku ada sebuah tugas untukmu" Kata Azazel

"Tugas?" Kata Vali dan dijawab anggukan oleh Azazel. "Tugas apa? Aku harap bukan tugas yang membosankan"

"Yah mungkin ini sedikit membosankan" Kata Azazel.

"Cih … jadi apa tugasnya" Kata Vali.

"Tugasnya mudah" Kata Azazel. "Kokabiel, dia sudah mengabaikan perintah ku karena dia tidak tahu kalau aku ada di kuoh dan sepertinya dia sedang membuat masalah. Aku ingin kau membawanya padaku"

"Jadi itu rupanya" Kata Vali "Baiklah sesuai perintahmu … tapi apa aku boleh menghajarnya dulu"

Azazel yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai. "terserah kau saja, itu bukan masalah buatku"

Setelah itu Vali pun terbang dengan sayap mekaniknya dan meninggalkan Azazel yang sedang memancing.

Azazel pun menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata. "Semoga … aku bisa dapat ikan hari ini"

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

TBC?

.

.

 **A/N :** Yosh! kelar juga, Gimana jelek ya.. maaf kalo battle nya jelek, soalnya saya lagi mengembangkan lagi cara menulis saya dan juga maaf kalo 2 bulan saya gak update, saya gak update dikarenakan saya banyak kesibukan, apalagi sekarang saya sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMP jadi saya harus mempersiapkan dari sekarang, walaupun UN masih lama juga.

Dan sekarang saya akan menjelaskan tentang tingkatan kekuatan pada Naruto.

1\. Super Mode

Mode ini adalah tingkatan kedua dari mode biasa, ini yang tadi dipakai Naruto saat bertarung dengan Vali, kekuatannya sangat hebat dan bila belum bisa menguasai kekuatan ini, maka bila digunakan akan ada efek samping.

2\. Ultra Mode

Mode ini adalah tingkatan ketiga dari mode biasa, Kekuatannya lebih exterime dari super mode. kekuatan ini hanya bisa digunakan setelah memasuki **Final Balance Breaker mode** yang artinya harus mengeumpulkan seluruh kekuatan rider dulu **,** Sebenarnya bisa juga dipakai saat ini, tapi kalau dipakai sekarang, bukan lagi efek samping yang terjadi pada Naruto. Tapi bisa saja Kematian.

.

Ok.. itu adalah 2 tingkatan yang akan saya gunakan di fic ini, kalau ada yang mau ngasih saran atau ada yang mau nambahin silhkan Review aja.. OK.. saya akan terima masukan dari kalian semua.

.

Ok sekarang saya akan membahas tentang fic baru yang sudah saya sebutkan tadi di pembukaan. Untuk fic baru ini mungkin nanti saya akan kasih intro nya dulu. Dan juga fic ini AU dan bukan fic battle atau pun fantasy, jadi mungkin genrenya itu ada Slice of life, Sedikit Drama, mungkin juga romance. Kalo penasaran tunggu aja …

tadi di pemnukaan saya bilang fic nya sudah selesaikan?, sebenarnya baru intro nya doang yang selesai dan fic nya baru beres 50%, jadi tunggu aja ya.. hehehe (Gomen)

.

Okk. Sekian dulu dari saya maaf kalo chap kali ini gaje, dll. Dan sebelum saya undur diri saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu lagi.

.

" **Selamat memperingati HUT Kemerdekaan RI yang ke-71"**

Semoga Indonesia makin maju dalam bidang teknologi maupun pendidikan … Amin..

Ok Kalo begitu saya pamit…

.

 _ **Sayonara sampai jumpa di chapter depan**_

 _ **Saya akan update Chap 6 secepatnya yang saya bisa.**_

 **Luthfi Gupix OUT!**

 **.**


	6. Pengumuman!

Yo minna! Bersama Luthfi Gupix disini!

Pasti pada nanya ya? "kok baru nongol sih?"

sebelum saya ngejelasin itu, saya pengen nyatain dulu sesuatu.

MAAF kan saya! karena gk memberi tahu dulu kalo saya bakalan hiatus. saya beneran gk sempet buka ffn, karena sibuk sama UN yg bikin pusing nya bukan main.

Tapi sekarang udah beres jadi udah bisa buka tutup ffn lagi. (emangnya toples v:)

Jadi di sini saya bakalan ngasih tahu sesuatu, jadi simak dengan baik...

Setelah UN kemarin, karena saya terlalu fokus ke UN, jadinya saya lupa sama fic ini. Plus saya juga lupa mau lanjutin ceritanya kayak gimana v:

Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk me-remake nya saja, bukan sekedar nulis ulang tapi juga pembaharuan cerita yg pasti akan lebih bagus.

Biar otak saya nya nyambung gitu lah sama ceritanya.

Selain me-remake, saya juga akan membuat project fic baru. Jadi kepada kalian semua yg baca ini, saya minta sarannya... fandom apa yg harus saya buat? soalnya saya masih bingung.

sebenarnya ada project yg sudah jadi yg sudah saya janjikan di fic ini, tapi sayangnya External PC saya corrupt dan saya juga lupa ceritanya, karena fic itu ditulisnya sebelum UN.

jadi saya mohon sarannya... mungkin saran kalian bisa berguna dan bisa saya pakai di project selanjutnya.

sekian saja ya dari saya, intinya Luthfi Gupix akan menulis fic lagi. (maaf sekali lagi kalo gak ngasih informasi dulu, soal nya beneran sibuk)

Sampai jumpa di project berikutnya!


End file.
